El monstruo del circo
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Sans ha cantado cada noche solamente para garantizar su supervivencia toda su vida, pero desde que vio a otro monstruo esqueleto entre el público empieza a sentir que por primera vez podría ser para alguien más. Fontcest. Monster Circus AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Funhouse**

 _"This use to be a funhouse but now is filled with evil clowns"_

* * *

La primera vez que Sans lo vio, la impresión casi le hizo perder la concentración en su acto. Fue sólo un segundo, lo que le duró un palpitar de su alma, antes de que continuara el espectáculo como si nada estuviera pasando. Pero ahora en lugar de mirar a la audiencia en general o en las estrellas doradas pintadas sobre la superficie de la carpa sobre su cabeza, Sans tenía un nuevo centro de atención. Era inevitable si se trataba del primer monstruo esqueleto que veía en su vida, aparte de sí mismo. Durante un largo rato no pudo sino admirarlo y tratar de descubrir cada uno de sus rasgos para convencerse de que era real, no algún producto de su imaginación o, peor aún, un humano jugando con maquillaje. Pero la manera en que los huecos de los ojos se abrían en asombro ante su espectáculo y el espacio hueco entre los huesos de su antebrazo eliminaba cualquier mala impresión.

Estaba simplemente sentado ahí entre el público, vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones y tirantes como podría hacer usado cualquier otra persona, la magia permitiéndole llenar la tela igual que uno incluso sin tener ningún músculo. En su regazo mantenía una gorra de marrón claro que debió haberse quitado después de haber entrado al circo como una forma de respeto. A pesar de que se trataba claramente de un adulto, su expresión contenía una ingenuidad que no pudo sino asociar con la de un niño. Había algo doloroso y fantástico en el descubrimiento de semejante combinación, pero Sans prefirió no cuestionarlo. Seguramente ese era efecto de ser la mascota consentida de algún humano prominente. Agarrándose de su brazo estaba precisamente un pequeño humano (vaya uno a saber si niño o niña) con un suéter a rayas celeste y rosa, pelo castaño hasta los hombros y ojos permanentemente entrecerrados. Sans ni siquiera se podía imaginar cómo era que veía, pero debía hacerlo de todos modos porque su cabeza seguía fielmente el movimiento de sus huesos encantados sin perderse detalle.

El alto esqueleto seguramente hacía de niñero mientras los padres (unos ricachones) se mantenían ocupados volviéndose más ricachones. Desde la distancia parecía que al menos era bien cuidado y eso, por alguna razón, le alegró. Era bueno saber que había otros como él que podían sonreír y mostrarse claramente encantados con lo que no era más que una ilusión. A lo largo de los años Sans había visto a humanos de todas las edades absortos como en un trance alegre escuchando y viendo su acto, pero para Sans no había habido ninguna diferencia. Se trataba sólo de lo que tenía que hacer y el hecho de que funcionara sólo significaba un problema menos del cual preocuparse, pero por primera vez Sans sintió algo cercano a la satisfacción por poder hacerlo por él.

En las últimas notas de su canción vio a un lado de las gradas a una figura amarilla arrastrándose. Nicky (o el Niño Monstruo como se le llamaba a su personaje cómico) se sacudió el polvo lo mejor que pudo sin brazos y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa para hacerle saber que era una misión cumplida. En efecto, Sans notó que los bolsillos de su traje amarillo a rayas marrón se veían mucho más llenos que antes y no pudo sino enviarle un guiño de felicitación en respuesta. Nicky era el verdadero artista, agarrando lo que necesitaba de los bolsillos de la gente sin que esta se diera cuenta utilizando nada más que los dientes o su propia magia, mientras que Sans servía de distracción y por ahora ningún humano los había relacionado directamente con la súbita pérdida de su dinero. Tampoco tenían mucho de que quejarse, en opinión de Sans. Nick sabía no tomar absolutamente todo, sólo una cantidad razonable y luego dependiendo de las ganancias obtenidas era que ellos sobrevivían, como siempre.

Una vez Nicky desapareció por debajo de la carpa, Sans cantó el último estribillo y creó un torbellino de huesos celeste, concentrándolos todos hacia abajo hasta elevarlos más allá de su cabeza y dejarlos estallar por todas partes como la lava de un volcán escupiendo. Los huesos en cuestión desaparecieron antes de que pudieran llegar al público dejando en su lugar una estela de chispas. Algunos humanos, sobre todos otros niños, extendieron las manos como para capturar la luz dentro de sus dedos pero esta se desvaneció al contacto.

El alto esqueleto era de los que ni siquiera lo habían intentado. Su mirada se había mantenido fija en la pequeña figura de Sans casi al fondo del escenario, su mandíbula pareciendo alargarse para dar forma a su sonrisa. Él y el niño de suéter a rayas fueron de los primeros en ponerse de pie para dedicarle sus cinco minutos de aplausos antes de que se retirara para dar lugar al siguiente acto. Sans le dedicó una sonrisa suave al monstruo esqueleto, se inclinó y desapareció en un parpadeo.

Reapareciendo justo detrás del telón, Sans apretó la mano sobre el lugar adonde podía sentir el palpitar de su alma. No recordaba la última vez que la había sentido tan viva. Ni siquiera sabía que todavía era capaz. La verdad ni siquiera sabía cómo tomarlo, pero de momento no era desagradable.

Después de la función, Nicky le entregó las ganancias a la señorita Frida. Mientras esperaba a que volviera, Sans se estaba deshaciendo de su traje celeste con negro y el maldito brillo que debía aplicarse sobre el cráneo durante su acto. Costaba mucho trabajo y mucho repasar el cepillo bañado en jabón, por lo que Sans siempre lo posponía hasta que estuviera cerca de la hora de dormir. A veces ni siquiera se molestaba en limpiárselo en lo absoluto y se iba a dormir con él encima, pero necesitaba hacer algo para mantenerse despierto mientras aguardaba a Nicky y tenía demasiada hambre para pasar el tiempo con una siesta.

Se estaba secando el rostro por tercera vez cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa rodante para el vestuario siendo manipulada sin llegar a abrirse. Sans dejó la toalla a un lado y se puso una simple camiseta por encima, dispuesto a esperar. No pudo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo antes de que la perilla se moviera y un enorme monstruo conejo apareciera en el umbral.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo ya estaba a punto de abrirla! –protestó Nicky a la espalda del gigante.

El conejo le dio una amable palmada en la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Lo siento, amiguito, será para la próxima, pero tengo que quitarme esta cosa de encima.

El gigante todavía llevaba puesto el traje de caballero oscuro que debía usar para su espectáculo. Él también solía ser el último en desvestirse porque por lo general ayudaba primero a limpiar la carpa y deshacer las gradas hasta que tuviera que volver a ponerlas en pie al día siguiente. Al conejo le costó trabajo pasar su amplia forma por el hueco de la puerta y mientras forzaba su camino, Sans sintió el piso, junto al resto de la casa rodante, tambalearse hasta que finalmente Francis estuvo dentro, debiendo agacharse para no golpearse contra el techo. Al ver al esqueleto una leve tensión pasó por sus facciones antes de ser reemplazada por un intento de sonrisa cordial.

-Hey, viejo –dijo.

Sans acabó de ajustarse sus pantalones y apoyó la espalda contra la pared para permitirle el paso.

-Hey, Francis –saludó Sans-. ¿Cómo está el clima ahí arriba?

Francis giró los ojos. Esa era la razón por la que ellos dos no solían hablar mucho. El esqueleto nunca se callaba con sus chistes y eso todos lo sabían. Ya había agotado la paciencia de todo el mundo. Al único que parecía no importarle era al niño, pero era un niño, eso era de esperar.

-Bien –rezongó, buscando su silla usual y dejándose caer en ella con un suspiro que hizo vibrar sus bigotes-. Pero ese ya me lo preguntaste ese esta mañana. Te estás oxidando.

Sans se encogió de hombros.

-Si no está roto, para qué arreglarlo. No todo el mundo puede tener el hueso de la risa tan expuesto, aunque yo asumiría que contigo podría hallar más de un pelo de gracia.

Francis gruñó, llevándose una mano al rostro. Era así todos los días.

-¡Sans, Sans! –llamó Nicky desde el exterior. De su cuello colgaba una bolsa de plástico y parecía pesada, de modo que Sans se apresuró en salir y tomarla, sacándosela de encima. Nicky se rió-. ¡Hoy conseguí chocolate! ¡Señorita Frida dijo hoy había hecho bien!

-Que entra el frío –dijo Francis.

-¿En serio? Eso es fantástico, Nick –dijo Sans, cerrando la puerta de la casa rodante y empezando a caminar con el pequeño monstruo a su lado-. Muy bien.

-Y hoy le hablé de nuevo acerca de permitirme tener un acto –continuó Nicky, haciendo un puchero-, pero sigue diciendo que soy demasiado chico.

-¿Le contaste el chiste que te dije?

-¡Lo hice! Pero ella dice que a nadie le interesa escuchar todo un acto de juegos de palabras sobre huesos. Dice que es demasiado "médico" para el resto de las personas. Sans, ¿qué es médico?

-Eh, es un humano que cura a otros humanos.

Sans sabía que no existían monstruos médicos.

-¿Y por qué los juegos de palabra serían muy "médicos"? ¿Qué tienen que ver los humanos con huesos?

-No te preocupes por eso –Sans podría haberle explicado que todos los humanos tenían huesos en el interior de sus cuerpos y que esos huesos, aunque tenían el mismo nombre, eran diferentes a los huesos de los que él estaba hecho.

Pero conociendo al niño esa conversación probablemente acabaría sugiriendo una relación entre ambos y él se vería obligado a inventar lo primero que se le ocurriera porque la verdad no tenía la menor idea de cuál era su origen. La mera posibilidad de tener algo que ver con humanos le daba más bien asco y mientras menos tuviera que pensar en ello, mejor para él. Antes de ver al otro esqueleto entre el público, Sans sólo había tenido asumido que era el único de su especie. Saber que no le representaba alivio en más de un sentido.

Afortunadamente, antes de que el niño siguiera con sus preguntas, ellos dos se detuvieron en frente de una jaula larga sobre ruedas. En la parte superior unas cortinas que contenían carteles pintados con la imágenes de los espectáculos ondeaban en el viento y sólo en un costado estaban atadas, permitiendo ver las barras de hierro negras que la conformaban pero nada más debido a la oscuridad reinante. Sans dejó la bolsa en el suelo y abrió la pequeña puerta. Nicky inmediatamente saltó a sus brazos apenas se los ofreció y correteó al interior de la jaula ni bien Sans le permitió subirse.

Hubo un sonido de clickeo y una lámpara eléctrica se encendió en una esquina, iluminando el par de colchones delgados que había contra la pared, un par de libros desparramados (hallados en los bordes de las carreteras o en los campos solitarios, de modo que todos de alguna manera afectados por la naturaleza), un par de cajas y al propio Nicky acomodándose en el suelo. Sans notó que la cola del pequeño monstruo se movía de un lado a otro, impaciente. Ahogándose una pequeña risa, Sans volvió a tomar la bolsa y se impulsó en el interior de la jaula, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Con un chasquido de sus dedos y un centelleó de su magia azul en su ojo izquierdo, la cortina a sus espaldas se liberó de sus ataduras, cubriéndolos efectivamente para el mundo exterior.

-Bien, bien –dijo Sans-. Veamos qué tenemos aquí.

La bolsa estaba llena con cinco manzanas, la mitad de una barra de chocolate (milagrosamente sin marcas de dientes), algunos dulces y un pedazo de papel que era la envoltura de otra barra. Parecía que la bolsa había sido usada en primer lugar para contener la basura. Pero las manzanas estarían bien. Con su único punto de vida Sans en realidad no necesitaba comer mucho para mantenerse en óptima forma, pero le irían bien a Nicky con sus seis puntos.

-Dame, dame, dame –murmulló el niño como en trance en cuanto lo vio inspeccionar la barra fuera de su empaque.

El monstruo no tenía brazos, después de todo, y Sans no iba a dejar que comiera del piso o ayudándose con sus pies llenos de suciedad. El esqueleto intentó recordar la última vez que había podido comer chocolate y no le sorprendió saber que se le era imposible determinarlo. Sólo sabía que había sido hacía mucho.

-De acuerdo, pero mastica con calma –dijo, acercándole la barra para que pudiera pegarle el mordisco.

Ni bien tuvo el dulce en su boca, Nicky pataleó con sus cortas piernas y agitó la cola, haciendo evidentes sonidos de placer. Sans no pudo contener su sonrisa mientras lo veía devorar hasta el último pedazo, tan contento como si el paraíso hubiera aterrizado en su lengua, hasta que Sans se quedó sin nada más que darle e hizo un puchero.

-¿Sabes? Podría haberme dado más. Le di mucho oro. Había un tipo con magia que tenía la billetera casi a reventar, pero recordé lo que me dijiste y tomé sólo una parte. ¡Pero una parte de ese sujeto era todavía mayor que la de casi todos! ¡Eso debería haber valido por lo menos dos barras!

-¿Tipo con magia? –dijo Sans, hasta que cayó en cuenta. Los monstruos podían percibir la magia entre sí y el único monstruo que había habido entre el público era el otro esqueleto. Desde atrás, cubierto de ropa y con las luces no enfocándose en ellos, los esqueletos podían pasar por humanos fácilmente y Nicky no habría sido capaz de darse cuenta de la diferencia desde debajo de las gradas.

-Yeah, ¡yo también me sorprendí! –Nicky se inclinó hacia unos caramelos que estaban abandonados en el suelo y estiró la lengua hacia él, pero Sans lo tomó antes para quitarle la envoltura. No sabía qué efecto tendría en monstruos como Nicky el comer plástico pero no tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Una vez lo tuvo hecho, se lo arrojó al niño y este lo atrapó con facilidad, mordiendo con gusto-. Pero más fue ver todo el dinero que cargaba encima. Debería haber ganado más.

¿Así que era el esqueleto el que cargaba el dinero? ¿Tanta confianza le tenían sus dueños? Esa Sans no se la esperaba. Habría imaginado primero que el niño sería una opción más viable. Después de todo, incluso un niño humano era más valioso que cualquier monstruo.

-No te lo voy a discutir, amigo –dijo Sans, arrojándole otro caramelo y, de nuevo, Nicky lo atrapó sin problemas. Su acto consistía en atrapar pelotas que le eran arrojadas y sostenerlas en equilibrio sobre su nariz mientras él mismo se movía encima de una más grande, haciéndola rodear por la zona que iluminaban los reflectores. Tenía unos excelentes reflejos y eso no podía negar-, pero ya sabes cómo es con la señorita Frida. Hay que tomar lo que nos toca.

-Ya sé –rezongó Nicky, masticando.

Luego de tragar, bajó la cabeza, enmudecido.

"Ah, diablos", pensó Sans y se estiró hacia uno de los libros, tomando uno amplio y especialmente manoseado en los bordes. Lo levantó en frente del niño.

-Bueno, si ya has terminado de comer, podemos guardar las manzanas para mañana y tú puedes prepararte para ir a la cama. Toca historia esta noche.

Los ojos de Nicky se iluminaron al instante. Siempre le gustaba que Sans le leyera una historia, sobre todo una como la del libro adonde todas las palabras rimaban y el esqueleto prácticamente cantaba mientras creaba huesos que representarían a los personajes para su entretenimiento. Rara vez Sans tenía siquiera oportunidad de terminar la lectura antes de que el niño cayera muerto sobre su colchón. Pero por ahora, Nicky se apresuró a subirse a su cama y meterse debajo de sus sábanas, arrastrándolas hasta que casi alcanzaba su almohada y entonces se recostó. Incluso debajo de la tela Sans continuaba percibiendo el movimiento de la cola. Se acomodó a un lado del niño, encima de su propia cama, la espalda pegada a las barras de su jaula y acercó la pequeña lámpara eléctrica para que le permitiera ver las letras. Por sí solo podía leer en la oscuridad sin problemas (ventajas de tener un ojo luminoso), pero iba a necesitar su concentración para mover los huesos conjurados. Nicky siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con los ojos brillantes, fijos, no esperando otra cosa que ser asombrado.

Por un momento Sans no pudo sino recordar al alto esqueleto entre el público y la manera en que seguía a su espectáculo. Desde que decidiera hacerse cargo de Nicky hacía cuatro años, cuando la señorita Frida lo había encontrado robando de un basurero en unas de las ciudades por donde pasaban, había hecho todo lo posible por ahorrarle los peores horrores que la humanidad podía depararles pero incluso Nicky tenía un aire de gravedad que al alto esqueleto le faltaba. Él sabía que su situación era menos que ideal y que debían andarse con cuidado para no acabar mal, pero el alto esqueleto no lucía preocupado por esas cosas.

Aunque, a decir verdad, pensó encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, ¿qué sabía él? A la distancia y con la falta de luces a lo mejor se había confundido. A lo mejor se lo había imaginado todo y sólo era otra mascota como ellos, simplemente mejor entrenado. Sí, eso debía ser.

Pero a pesar de esa posibilidad, mientras apagaba la luz después de comprobar que su público estaba dormido y se acomodaba sobre su propia cama, mirando las estrellas, Sans se encontró con sus pensamientos volviendo a aquel esqueleto. ¿De qué color sería su alma? ¿Podría hacer magia como la suya o iba a ser diferente? ¿Habría otros como él? ¿Cómo iba a ser su voz? ¿Hablaría con mayúsculas o minúsculas? Sans no creía que fuera a tener respuestas para ninguna de esas preguntas, pero era divertido hacerlas e imaginarse él mismo las respuestas. Si todo estaba dentro de su cabeza y se quedaba ahí, sin posibilidad de desilusión o esperanza, entonces todo estaría bien. Soñar estaba bien. Soñar no costaba nada.

Pero Sans no soñaba. Nunca tenía sueños, buenos o malos, así que antes de dormir se imaginó volviendo a cantar para el alto esqueleto y este era el único que lo oía en lugar de un gran público. Una sonrisa en su rostro tan grande como la del otro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Dark Woods Circus**

 _"It´s impossible", I can hear them say. There is no way so I guess I am here to stay._

* * *

Sans no esperaba volver a verlo, no realmente. Los humanos podían repetir el espectáculo y la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacían si se quedaban el suficiente tiempo en algún lugar, pero resultaba más sencillo para su alma asumir que los ricachones dueños del alto esqueleto iban a estar satisfechos con permitir aquella salida una sola vez. Ver que se había equivocado del todo le hizo sentir un nuevo latido, varios de hecho, que Sans no se molestó en cuestionar. Ni bien las luces de los reflectores le pasaron por encima, el alto esqueleto conectó miradas con él y juntó las manos bajo su mentón apenas conteniéndose el entusiasmo, sus piernas moviéndose de arriba abajo.

Era de verdad una visión adorable, tanto que Sans tardó unos segundos más en percatarse de que para variar no era el único monstruo entre el público. Justo al lado del alto esqueleto, de hecho, había un monstruo cabra con un suéter verde lima con un par de rayas amarillas. No sólo eso, en el regazo de éste se sentaba otro niño humano con un suéter de igual diseño. El de los ojos entrecerrados estaba en el otro lado del alto esqueleto. A lo mejor eran hermanos y a cada uno le tocaba su propio niñero monstruo. Lo único que le descolocaba era la ropa parecida porque parecía algo que debería ser entre familia, pero a lo mejor sólo era para prevenir que el niño del suéter verde se perdiera.

En cuanto la música comenzó a sonar, el monstruo cabra se estiró para hablarle al alto esqueleto y este le respondió asintiendo con obvio entusiasmo sin despegar la vista de él, como si temiera perderse incluso el más insignificante detalle.

Bueno, no podía hacerle perder el tiempo a su fan, ¿verdad?

Sólo que en lugar del número usual, Sans quiso variar su espectáculo. Inventar cosas de la nada significaba más trabajo, pero ellos sólo iban a quedarse un par más de días en la ciudad y era lo menos que podía hacer por otro esqueleto. Su canción empezó como de costumbre, formando las figuras de niños alegres jugando y riéndose en un parque indeterminado. Cada forma estaba constituida por varios huesos pequeños conjurados, brillando tan intensamente en un suave celeste para que no se notaran las grietas. Sabía que era usar una gran cantidad de magia o al menos eso le había dicho sus compañeros monstruos, pero para Sans era tan sencillo como sólo extender su mano. ¿Sería algo propio de los esqueletos? ¿Podría el otro hacerlo? Quería creer que sí. Quería creer que el otro podía hacer eso y todavía más.

"Come, little children, I will take thee away into a land of enchantment…"

Arriba de todos los niños de huesos, encima de una nube de huesos, miraba una figura alada. Los humanos las llamaban ángeles, al parecer. Originalmente Sans hacia a ese rol salir de la tierra, pero la señorita Frida había insistido en que nadie se iba a sentir encantado por ver a un topo arrastrando consigo niños bajo la tierra. Ni siquiera sabía qué era un topo.

"Come, Little children, the time´s come to play, here in my garden of shadows…"

Las luces del escenario bajaron de intensidad, marcando el final de un nuevo día para los niños huesos. Los juegos y las risas se detuvieron mientras se miraban los unos a los otros, entristecidos porque debían regresar a casa. Antes de que salieran del parque, la figura alada descendió suavemente, siguiéndolos por detrás.

"Follow, sweet children, I will show thee the way through all the pain and the sorrows…"

Los niños hablaban y se sonreían mientras caminaban, contándose sus aventuras reales e imaginarias. A su alrededor el parque había desaparecido y también todo lo que conocían. La figura alada movía sus propios brazos y tal parecía que ella era la responsable de que todo estuviera cambiando, pero esto no representaba la menor preocupación para los niños. Les parecía simplemente parte de otro juego. Se subían a los árboles antes de que estos volvieran a sumergirse en la tierra y pasaban por debajo de los peces voladores que aparecían y desaparecían en un instante.

"Weep not, por children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions…"

La figura alada comenzó a tomar trozos del camino por donde andaban, pero ellos no se caían o perdían equilibrio. Al contrario, ellos descubrían pronto que podían elevarse con la misma facilidad que la figura alada y ellos, aunque al principio no entendían, creían que era de lo más divertido. Algunos confiados estiraban los brazos y los movían como ranas en el agua intentando elevarse más alto sobre sus amigos.

"Hush now, dear children, it must be this way to weary of life and deceptions.

Rest now, my children, for soon we´ll away into the calm and the quiet…"

Sans sabía que la letra de su canción podía ser siniestra y esa era precisamente la idea. A los niños les encantaban ser asustados, pero no demasiado como para sentirse inseguros y ponerse a llorar. Ese susto inquieto y de no saber lo que sucedía, el miedo al cambio, a lo inevitable… y otro montón de tonterías para mantenerlos entretenidos. En el circo los monstruos sólo servían para actuar como los monstruos que ellos creían que era, en hacerlos creer que tenían razón al pensar así. ¿A quién no le gustaba que le confirmaran sus opiniones, después de todo? Incluso Nicky, que era pequeño y tan inofensivo como cualquier niño, debía pretender que odiaba balancearse sobre las pelotas y atacar a su supuesto entrenador humano, corriendo de un lado a otro del escenario, burlado una y otra vez por el movimiento veloz de una capa amarilla mientras soltaba gruñidos que no saldrían de él de ningún otro modo.

Era un acto. Era sólo diversión sana para toda la familia humana. Incluso cuando Nicky pretendía darse contra una pared y caer al suelo inconsciente, sólo risas llenaban la carpa. Podría contarle al pequeño chistes hasta el final de los tiempos y nunca tendría oportunidad de pronunciarlos frente al público. A veces Sans creía que sólo iba a ser cuestión de tiempo hasta que el niño se diera cuenta de cuál era su rol y cuando ese día llegara sabía que el alma iba a rompérsele otro poco.

Para el final de la canción, luego de que la figura alada se llevara a los niños al horizonte adonde la luna de huesos los esperaba, Sans creaba un pequeño cementerio adonde todos los padres huesos se mantenían de pie en silencio por su progenie perdida antes de que el ángel llegara a consumirlos a todos dentro de un torbellino de luz, sin dejar nada en su sitio, mientras Sans acompañada las últimas notas de su canción con una especial dosis de melancolía. La historia podía ser deprimente, pero era tan hermosa la ilusión en tanto duraba que a nadie le importaba y sólo quedaba asombro, maravilla.

Pero esa noche quería ofrecer algo mejor que eso. Dejó a los niños volar lado a lado con la figura alada en lugar de sólo seguir su pista hacia la luna. Los hizo jugar a atraparse por ellos incluso más allá del escenario, hasta los límites en lo que podía llegar al público, arrancando audibles exclamaciones de admiración y risas de los más jóvenes, mientras la figura alada los acompañada con una clara sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando finalmente todos los niños lograron reorientarse y llegar a la luna, sus pequeños pies aterrizaron sobre la superficie y la figura alada se mantuvo sobre todos ellos, viéndolos tomarse de las manos y bailar en círculos, desvaneciéndose de poco a poco hasta que Sans deshizo sus formas en explosiones de celeste y blanco chispeante.

Los aplausos estallaron apenas la música tocó sus últimos acordes. Sans se inclinó quizá un poco más dramáticamente que de costumbre. Esperaba que esa historia hubiera resultado mejor que la otra. Todavía estaba el punto de niños perdidos en la luna sin sus padres, pero nadie iba a pensar en eso, ¿no? Sans se irguió, buscando de inmediato al alto esqueleto, y la sonrisa que tenía preparada para él se disolvió cuando vio que el espacio ocupado por él y el niño de los ojos entrecerrados estaba vacío. Los únicos del grupo que quedaban eran el monstruo cabra y el otro niño. Sólo el monstruo cabra aplaudía mientras el humano lucía decepcionado de que se hubiera acabado ya.

¿Era posible que el alto esqueleto llevara al otro a los baños portátiles afuera? Si era así, Sans podía entender que no era necesariamente culpa del humano pero de todos modos sintió irritación hacia él. ¿Y quién sabía si iban a aparecer al día siguiente? Por lo que sabía el inicio de su espectáculo había sido su última oportunidad de ver a otro esqueleto. Pero tan pronto como el enojo se le subió, Sans lo dejó ir y continuó inclinándose hasta que las luces se apagaron del todo, dándole oportunidad para transportarse detrás del telón. ¿De qué valía molestarse, en serio?

Suponía que podía considerarse afortunado de que hubiera podido verlo en primer lugar. Con eso debería ser suficiente. Suspirando, Sans salió de la carpa y se dirigió a la casa rodante para quitarse el traje. Hoy se desvestiría y caería dormido en su cama sin más demora. Quizá así podría diluir más pronto el mal trago y empezar a olvidar a aquel miembro de su audiencia.

-¿Disculpe? –dijo una voz detrás de él.

-¿Yeah? –dijo Sans antes de volverse. Le habían enseñado a ser siempre cordial y respetuoso en presencia de los humanos. Pero quien le había hablado no era humano y Sans se encontró de repente enfrentándose al alto esqueleto, el cual se aproximó todavía más cuando se detuvo.

Sans dio un paso atrás de forma inconsciente, pero el otro pareció no darse cuenta.

-Hola –dijo el alto esqueleto.

Era una voz de mayúsculas, pero el tono era suave, casi nervioso. El niño humano no estaba por ningún lado. Estaban ellos dos solos, los dos únicos monstruos esqueletos de los que Sans tenía conocimiento, y Sans tuvo que patearse para forzar una respuesta, lo que fuera.

-Hey.

Bueno, mejor que nada. El alto esqueleto sonrió, animado porque siguiera con la conversación.

-He visto tu espectáculo y tengo que decir que ha sido muy impresionante. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que los esqueletos podíamos conjurar tantos huesos a la vez y controlarlos así! Estoy casi celoso de tus habilidades. ¡Pero un buen celoso! ¡Como un celoso alegre de que haya podido verlo, no quiero que pienses mal! ¡El gran Papyrus nunca sería del celoso malo!

Sans no pudo contenerse una ligera risa. El tipo le estaba resultando adorable y eso no era bueno, para nada, pero así eran las cosas y qué más daba.

-Gracias, eh… señor. Se aprecia mucho.

-¡Por favor, llámame Papyrus! –dijo el alto esqueleto, adelantándose con la mano extendida.

Sans dudó un segundo antes de tomarla. Nunca había tenido necesidad de hacer ese gesto con nadie, pero había visto a la señorita Frida realizarlo con otros humanos y creía que era eso lo que el otro esperaba de él. Permanecieron con las manos juntas unos momentos, moviéndolas de arriba abajo, sin soltarse, y como no parecía que Papyrus iba a hacerlo, Sans se inclinó un poco para besarle en el dorso de la mano. Él no tenía labios, desde luego, pero la presión de sus dientes contra los huesos debería servir igual. Era así como se saludaban, ¿no?

-Nyehehehe –pronunció Papyrus, obviamente incómodo.

La mano contra sus dientes se había vuelto tensa. "Diablos", se dijo Sans, soltándole en el acto y sonriéndole simpático como para cubrir el gesto.

-Papyrus, vaya, gracias. Es la primera vez que escucho semejante cumplido por parte de otro esqueleto así que, ya sabes, significa mucho. Yo soy Comic Sans, pero puedes decirme Sans. Hey, si no te importa que pregunte, ¿dónde está tu dueño ahora? –Si podía, Sans prefería evitarse el ver al humano.

Papyrus inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Mi… dueño? ¿A qué te refieres? El gran Papyrus no tiene más dueño que sí mismo.

Sans soltó una risa antes de que se diera cuenta de que no era un chiste, de que Papyrus ahora lo estaba mirando con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

-Ya… veo -dijo Sans y se fijó en el cuello del alto esqueleto, adonde sólo llevaba un pañuelo rojo.

Había asumido que debajo de él era que se ocultaba el collar que todos los monstruos en el circo llevaban, incluyéndole, la única cosa que impedía que cualquiera de ellos intentara escapar, pero ahora que lo tenía más cerca podía ver que no era el caso. El alto esqueleto andaba sin ataduras de ningún tipo. Su cerebro estaba teniendo problemas para entender eso.

-Sans, ¿es por tu… dueño que tienes ese collar? –preguntó Papyrus, señalando dubitativo el suyo que debía haber visto incluso a pesar del cuello de su traje.

Sans se llevó la mano a la superficie de cuero negro y la alejó ni bien la punta de sus dedos entraron en contacto. Odiaba esa maldita cosa. Odiaba sentir su peso, odiaba que le molestara al cambiarse de ropa, odiaba lo que le recordaba y por lo general trataba de olvidar de que estaba ahí, mientras más seguido mejor, porque ni bien empezaba a pensar en él una sensación de asfixia y ahogo subía por su pecho. Cerrando los huecos de los ojos con fuerza, forzándose a controlarse, Sans bajó la cabeza (como un buen perro, como un buen monstruo) y asintió.

-Oh… -dijo Papyrus y la compasión que destilaba de esa sola vocal era más de lo que podía aguantar.

Papyrus podía ser que no usara un collar él mismo, pero estaba claro que sabía perfectamente lo que hacían, para qué servían. Cómo los mantenían bajo control.

-¡Bueno! –dijo con falsa animación. Estaba oficialmente incómodo y no le gustaba sentirse así-. Si ya hemos terminado aquí yo tengo que ir a…

-¡Señor! Perdóneme, pero no está permitido… –dijo una voz imponente, dándole un susto de muerte que apenas logró calmarse cuando vio a Francis, todavía sin vestir para su acto, acercándose hacia ellos. Se había dirigido a Papyrus creyendo que era un humano perdido, pero al notar que no lo era abandonó la formalidad anterior y sonrió abiertamente-. Oh, hey, amigo. ¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿Te interesa aplicar para el circo acaso? Nunca vendría mal uno más.

Papyrus elevó la vista hacia él y ubicó fácilmente la línea negra que aplastaba el pelo del cuello. Sans vio la cara normalmente amigable del alto esqueleto por una de severa desaprobación que le sorprendió.

-Su circo es un lugar espantoso y abusivo. Ni en un millón de años me gustaría participar en él –declaró el alto esqueleto duramente, llevándose una mano a la cadera-. Quien sea que esté a cargo de esto debería darle vergüenza.

Sans nunca habría creído que podría sentirse tan impresionado. Francis parpadeó en confusión al primer momento, pero al siguiente ya estaba tomando un paso hacia adelante y gruñendo por un costado de su hocico, las orejas aplastadas contra su cráneo.

-Escúchame, amigo, nadie ha preguntado tu opinión. ¿Por qué no te largas de aquí mientras todavía puedes?

Sans notó que un temblor pasaba por el alto esqueleto y no lo culpó. Francis sobrepasaba a Papyrus por dos cabezas y era por lo menos dos veces más ancho. Pero en lugar de echarse hacia atrás, Papyrus mostró una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Es un desafío acaso lo que me sugiere, caballero?

Francis arqueó una ceja peluda.

-¿Qué? ¡No, viejo, te estoy diciendo que te largues de aquí! ¡Nadie quiere ver y menos escuchar tu huesudo trasero!

-¡Le haré saber, mi estimado, que mi trasero no emite ningún sonido, excepto cuando me siento sobre sofás de cuero y entonces es sólo culpa de los sofás, no de mi glúteos máximus! ¡Además, es de muy baja consideración hablar de los glúteos máximus de otros en tan desagradable tono!

Sans casi se echó a reír, más que nada porque la expresión de absoluto desconcierto en Francis era impagable, pero estaba más preocupado de lo que podría acontecer si dejaba que el asunto llegara a mayores. Podía acabar verdaderamente mal para todo el mundo. Alzó las manos dispuesto a intervenir, cuando una pequeña tos se dejó escuchar entre el par de monstruos enfrentados y los tres bajaron la vista a la vez.

Francis y Sans se echaron atrás a la vez, Francis con la velocidad de quien temía aplastar al ratón siendo un elefante y Sans sólo con el deseo de poner distancia. El niño humano de los ojos entrecerrados pasó la mirada (o al menos el rostro) por cada uno de ellos antes de volverse a Papyrus y darle un par de tirones a su pantalón.

-¡Oh, Frisk! –dijo Papyrus, volviendo a su tono amigable del inicio, arrodillándose en frente del humano-. ¿Cómo te fue?

El niño levantó sus manos y realizó una serie de gestos en el aire. Sans se sorprendió a sí mismo consiguiendo entenderlos en el acto, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que los veía. "No hubo suerte. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos por ahora." Papyrus mostró brevemente una expresión decepcionada.

-Oh, ya veo –dijo Papyrus, mostrando brevemente una expresión decepcionada. A Sans pensó que no le quedaba bien en lo absoluto, pero pronto Papyrus volvió a sonreír, poniendo ambos manos sobre los hombros del niño-. ¡Pero estoy seguro de que ya lo resolveremos! ¡Todo estará bien, ya lo verás!

El niño (¿Frisk? ¿Qué clase de nombre era Frisk para un humano?) asintió con su misma determinación. Papyrus le revolvió el pelo y lo tomó en sus brazos, acomodándolo sobre su pelvis cuando se irguió.

-Bueno, caballeros, si nos disculpan nos estaremos retirando. Señor –dijo, inclinándose ante Francis-, tendremos ese duelo en otra oportunidad. Sans… -En cuanto el susodicho conectó miradas con él, Papyrus sonrió-, todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo espera un poco más para que el Gran Papyrus resuelva la situación.

-Eh, claro –dijo Sans, sin la menor idea de lo que hablaba.

Francis lo miró interrogante y él sólo supo encogerse de hombros como respuesta. Papyrus, llevando al niño, les dio una leve inclinación de despedida antes de volverse hacia la entrada de la carpa, adonde los vehículos estaban estacionados.

-¿Qué diablos sucede con ese tipo? –dijo Francis en cuanto perdieron de vista al humano-. ¿Es que todos los esqueletos están locos?

-Probablemente –contestó Sans, relajándose al fin-. Ya sabes que sólo estamos huecos por dentro.

Su alma todavía latía furiosa por el susto pasado, pero al menos el polvo de nadie iba a ser esparcido esa noche. Eso siempre era bueno.

-Yo que tú me alejaría de ese tipo. Va a acabar matándonos a todos –declaró Francis con irritación, volviéndose a la carpa, probablemente para preparar el escenario del siguiente acto.

Sans continuó su camino hacia la casa rodante después de haber echado un vistazo al camino por donde

Una vez de vuelta en sus ropas normales, Sans estaba a punto de subir a su jaula, dispuesto a dormir y olvidar la escena que había presenciado antes, cuando escuchó unos jadeos aproximándose y se volvió a tiempo de atrapar a Nicky antes de que se diera de cara contra el suelo. Llevaba una nueva bolsa alrededor del cuello, por encima de su propio collar, pero no era tan pesada como la de ayer.

-¡Hoy tengo bombones! –declaró el niño, contento.

Sans lo dejó ponerse de pie.

-¿En serio? Qué bien, Nick. Debiste hacer un muy bien trabajo también esta noche.

Nicky le dio una alegre sonrisa dentuda, parecida a la que daba durante su acto para pretenderse una bestia salvaje y a la vez completamente diferente. Su cola se movía fuera de control detrás de él.

-Deja que te ayude –dijo Sans, subiéndose al niño en sus brazos y abriendo la puerta de su jaula con magia.

Luego de lo cual dejó al monstruo libre en su interior, pero no sin quitarle la bolsa de encima e inspeccionar su contenido. En efecto, la envoltura de un par de bombones reflejaba la luz desde el fondo de unos pedazos de pan. El pan estaba empezando a endurecerse, pero milagrosamente de nuevo no había marcas de dientes a la vista.

-Oh, cierto –dijo Nick, como si acabara de acordarse-. La señorita Frida quiere que vayas a verla.

Sans se detuvo en el proceso de impulsarse hacia la jaula. Una impresión de que el alma se le caía a los pies le pasó por encima y la dejó ir de inmediato. La señorita Frida no lo había llamado personalmente en un largo tiempo y la última vez no había sido para algo bueno, pero ¿de qué valía preocuparse, realmente? A lo mejor no era nada. A lo mejor lo era. ¿Qué más daba?

-¿No te dijo por qué, amiguito? –preguntó, a sabiendas de que sería una tarea inútil. En efecto, Nicky negó con la cabeza-. Bueno, entonces iré en cuanto termine con esto.

Sans sabía que a la señorita Frida no le gustaba esperar, pero también sabía que si se iba el niño se iba a tragar sus recompensas sin ningún miramiento y sencillamente no podía dejar que hiciera eso. Desenvolvió los bombones, los dejó encima de la bolsa de plástico, al lado de los panes y le dio una palmada a la cabeza del monstruo antes de retirarse.

La señorita Frida tenía su propia casa rodante alejada de todas las jaulas adonde los monstruos dormían. Antes eran más, pero ahora sólo eran tres y el resto eran las viviendas móviles de los humanos. A menos que se tratara de un día especialmente caluroso o algún anuncio importante, por lo general la mujer se mantenía adentro y podían pasar incluso días tuviera que verla. No era un simple accidente que así fuera, sino un calculado esfuerzo llevado por el más profundo desagrado. Sans estaba agradecido que, dentro de todo, y que él supiera, la mujer todavía consideraba a Nick lo suficientemente lindo para no descargar su rechazo sobre él de forma tan obvia. No como un niño esqueleto, al que no se le podía ver y encontrarle algo lindo.

Sans tocó la puerta y esperó.

-Adelante –indicó una voz femenina.

Sans expandió sus costillas hasta el límite y las dejó volver a su posición normal antes de entrar, subiendo por los escalones. Lo primero que vio en frente de sí fue a otro niño humano sentado en la mesa, concentrado en dibujar con sus crayones. Apenas giró la cabeza hacia Sans en cuanto éste cerró la puerta.

-Hey, Walter –dijo Sans, levantando tentativo una mano.

El pequeño niño bufó con un obvio desagrado y volvió a u dibujo, apretando el lápiz en su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sans regresó la mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones. Se lo esperaba. Incluso a él se le hacía difícil creer que sólo hacía tres años había sido la persona favorita del niño y eso había sido un resultado directo de ser su niñero principal durante los primeros años de su vida, gracias a un padre desconocido y una madre que no quería lidiar con él hasta que fuera lo bastante mayor para no resultar tan molesto.

-Sans, déjalo en paz –dijo la misma voz femenina de antes.

-Lo que usted diga –respondió de forma automática.

Se volvió hacia el fondo de la casa rodante, adonde una mujer pelirroja, alta y delgada estaba sentada sobre su cama en su habitación abierta, llevando un sencillo vestido rojo de verano. Sans comenzó a adelantarse y apretó los puños dentro de sus bolsillos, tratando de reprimir un leve temblor cuando pasó en frente de un estante en el que había media docena de frascos con las tapas pintadas en distintos colores, cada uno lleno hasta el borde con un polvo blancuzco. El temblor no era tanto por miedo como por ira. Lo que antes habían sido monstruos ahora compartía espacio con la pimienta, el orégano y la sal, como si fueran otro condimento. Los conocía a todos, podía recordar sus nombres si veía los colores que antes tuvieran sus almas, y no podía pensar en eso, no ahora que justo tenía que enfrentarse con su dueña.

-Hey –dijo con simpleza.

-Cierra la puerta –indicó la mujer, poniéndose su largo cabello a su espalda.

Ella le miró de arriba abajo y no se contuvo un gesto de desagrado. Sans lo ignoró como tantas otras veces y se giró para cumplir la orden, poniendo el seguro como sabía que se esperaba de él. Ni bien se volvió la señorita Frida, Sans volvió a sumergir las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Me necesita para algo? –preguntó, sonando tranquilo pero recorriendo todo lo que había hecho en los últimos días que requiriera un castigo.

Lo único con lo que salía eran resultados nulos.

-Un niño vino preguntando por ustedes –empezó la mujer-. Niño o niña, la verdad no sé. Quería saber qué tal la pasan ustedes aquí. Si comen bien, si son felices… Le pregunté adónde estaban sus padres y me dijo que había venido con su mejor amigo, y entonces recordé adónde había visto ese suéter que llevaba antes. Andaba con un monstruo esqueleto, ¿no? Uno más alto que tú –La mujer tenía una leve sonrisa. Si el gesto dependiera sólo de sus labios podría haber sido amable, pero sus ojos de celeste claro sólo eran paredes heladas-. Lo vi en medio del público y también te vi a ti muy concentrado la noche anterior. ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

Sans ladeó la cabeza, tratando de encontrarle sentido a eso. No sólo el niño humano preguntando por ellos, si no la mera sugerencia de tener amigos afuera del circo. ¿En qué momento iba a tener oportunidad de hacer algo así? Estaba su poder de transportación, por supuesto, pero ¿cuál sería el sentido de usarlo para hablar con extraños? Con los humanos que conocía ya era más que suficiente para arriesgarse.

-No –contestó con honestidad-. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto antes. Ni a él o al humano.

La señorita Frida se puso de pie. Llevaba tacones, pero incluso sin ellos Sans tenía que elevar la cabeza hasta niveles incómodos para mirarle al rostro de modo que ni siquiera lo intentó. A la señorita Frida le gustaba más así de todas formas. Desde que era niño se lo había hecho saber de varias maneras. Al parecer los huecos de sus ojos con sólo un punto de luz mágica como pupila la ponían demasiado incómoda.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que pasaría si me enterara de que ustedes intentan escapar?

Mismas luces que se apagaron al escuchar eso. Sans volvió a ser consciente del peso de su collar y esa sensación de asfixia regresó. Pero debía conservar la calma, así que forzó a su cabeza a ignorarlo.

-Sí, señorita, por eso nunca se me ocurriría –dijo con un tono ligero-. No, nunca lo haría.

-¿Y qué hay del niño amarillo? –continuó la mujer. Sans sintió sus manos temblar-. Él es muy simpático, ¿no? ¿No crees que él podría irse de la lengua por ahí y decir algo que atraería atención de afuera?

-No, señorita –contestó Sans, manteniendo el mismo tono relajado-. Estoy con él todo el tiempo y ni siquiera puede salir de la jaula a menos que yo le abra. Si ha hablado con alguien yo sería el primero en saberlo. Tiene mi palabra, señorita, de que el chico se ha portado bien.

Sans escuchó a la mujer abrir un cajón de un mueble por un costado de su visión. No tenía que ver para saber qué era lo que sacaba.

-No lo sé, Sans. La verdad es que nunca sé si debo confiar en ustedes o no. Me han causado tantas decepciones en el pasado… -Sans sintió sus tacones aproximarse de vuelta y cuando volvió a erguir la cabeza, en las manos de la mujer se balanceaba un cinturón de cuero blanco. El esqueleto no habría podido moverse ni aunque lo quisiera. Era como si alguien hubiera aplicado sobre él su magia azul-. Creo que será lo mejor recordarte las consecuencias de jugar con mi confianza.

Ahora bien, había algo bastante desventajoso cuando se trataba de una pelea entre un humano y un monstruo. Los monstruos tenían su magia para defenderse, pero esa misma energía los volvía vulnerable a las emociones propias y ajenas. En otras palabras, si un humano realmente quería lastimar a un monstruo, prácticamente le bastaba con la sola intención para que su mínimo esfuerzo causara el mayor impacto. La señorita Frida había practicado lo suficiente para saber este hecho y cómo usarlo en su ventaja sin ir más allá del punto sin retorno. La mayor preocupación no era que le quitaran todos sus puntos de vida, sino lo que podría hacer mientras estos duraran.

Sans, paralizado, esperó el primer golpe.

Nicky había terminado con sus bombones y comido el pan que podía sostener entre sus piernas hasta que se sintió satisfactoriamente lleno. Ahora balanceaba sus pies por el borde la jaula, esperando por el regreso de Sans. Desde que lo enviara hacia la señorita Frida un buen rato había pasado y estaba que no se aguantaba el aburrimiento. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al enorme monstruo conejo acercándose hacia él.

-Ya es tarde, amiguito –dijo, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo ya?

-Sans todavía no regresa –explicó el más joven-. No puedo cerrar la cortina o la puerta yo solo.

Era la razón más sencilla pero no la única. No tenía ganas de admitir que en verdad estaba preocupado y que además se sentía un poco culpable. Él había sido quien enviara a Sans a la señorita Frida después de todo. ¿Y si lo despedía? A lo largo de los años un puñado de monstruos habían sido despedidos y, aunque no tenía idea de adónde se fueron, sabía que ya no estaban y que probablemente nunca volvería a verlos. No quería que eso le pasara al esqueleto. Francis debió imaginar por ese camino iban sus pensamientos porque se apoyó contra la jaula y suspiró.

-Bueno, entonces yo me quedaré esperándolo mientras tú te echas a dormir. ¿Te parece ese un buen trato, amiguito? Vamos, los niños no están para desvelarse –insistió el conejo al verle hacer un puchero.

-No tengo sueño –dijo Nicky con testarudez, aunque la verdad ya sentía los párpados pesados-. Estoy bien.

-Seguirás estando bien arropado en la cama.

-Hmm –murmuró Nicky. El pensamiento de su cama de pronto se le antojaba muy atractivo-. Mmm, bien. Pero tú esperas por Sans, ¿no?

-Sí, amiguito, no hay problema.

Ni bien se volvió hacia el interior y se arrojó encima de su colchón, Francis se encargó de cerrar la puerta colocándole el seguro y luego se estiró hacia el cordón que sostenía a la cortina. El monstruo esperó a que el niño se acobijara a gusto antes de perderlo de vista. Nicky se acurrucó sobre sí mismo. Quería dormir pero en su lugar permaneció despierto, atento a la sombra del conejo contra la tela. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición hasta que las orejas de Francis se irguieron de pronto y él se movió. Procuró ponerle atención a su sentido del oído y, en efecto, escuchó al césped crujiendo bajo unos lentos pasos.

-Oh, viejo… -dijo Francis. Sus orejas descendieron.

-Se ve peor de lo que es –replicó la voz de Sans. Estaba claro que todavía intentaba mantener un tono despreocupado, pero Nicky supo identificar lo agotada que en realidad estaba su voz-. ¿Nicky ya está dormido? ¿Te fijaste si comió?

-Sí, sí, viejo. El amiguito sólo estaba esperándote. Oh, vaya… deja que te traiga algo de comer. Con algo dulce debería ayuda, ¿no?

-No hace falta –Sans ahora se escuchaba más cerca. Su huesuda mano apareció por debajo de la cortina. Nicky se arrebujó entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos-. Ya sabes que no importa lo que coma siempre seré huesos y piel, menos la piel. Heh. Estaré bien después de una noche de sueño.

-Viejo… ¿estás seguro? ¿Qué pasó con tu brazo?

-Ella lo tiene. Me lo devolverá para el acto de mañana. Igual intentó darme una mano, ¿sabes?, pero no hubo manera de hacerla unirse al resto.

Nicky sintió una brisa entrar la jaula cuando Sans abrió la puerta y se impulsó en el interior. Los huesos vibraron uno contra otro por el esfuerzo, pero sólo duró un segundo antes de que pudiera volverse para cerrar de nuevo.

-Gracias por encargarte del niño, en serio –dijo noches. Que no te devoren las pulgas.

-Viejo ¿pero qué hiciste? –siguió preguntando Francis.

-Lo dices como si ella necesitara una razón. Buen chiste –Sans emitió una risa amarga. El sonido parecía innatural en él y a Nicky le congeló el alma escucharla-. No… sólo fue un estúpido malentendido pero ya lo hemos arreglado. O al menos ella cree que lo hicimos, lo que es casi lo mismo. Ya no importa.

Francis se quedó en silencio un largo rato. Sans todavía no había hecho descender la cortina de nuevo.

-Estaré bien, en serio –dijo Sans tras un suspiro-. Ahora, si me disculpas, de verdad quiero echarme.

-Claro, viejo –respondió Francis-. Eh, que te mejores. Y, lo decía en serio, si necesitas algo…

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, amigo. Gracias. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Finalmente Sans dejó caer la cortina, sumergiendo al interior de la jaula en completa oscuridad. Nicky se mantuvo completamente quieto mientras Sans rodeaba su colchón para llegar al que le pertenecía, luego de lo cual se recostó con pesadez, soltando suspiros de alivio hasta finalmente estarse acostado.

-Es grosero escuchar a tus mayores a escondidas, niño –dijo Sans sin ningún tono de malicia.

Nicky ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. Pateó las sábanas lejos de su cuerpo y giró sobre las camas hasta que se encontró con su rostro apretado contra el costado del esqueleto, dejando escapar una seguidilla de lágrimas que no sabía desde hacía cuánto estaba conteniendo. Sans emitió un resoplido de dolor, pero no se movió ni hizo nada por apartar al más joven. En su lugar, Sans conjuró las sábanas para que los cubrieran a los dos y palmeó las escamas en la nuca del niño con la única mano que tenía mientras éste se descargaba en paz.

No había nada que decir. Así que no dijo nada. Eventualmente los dos cayeron dormidos, exhaustos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Circus**

 _"There is only two kinds of people in the world. Those who watch and those who entertain."_

* * *

Al día siguiente la señorita Frida se le acercó antes de su acto para devolverle su brazo. Después de haber dormido toda la noche y gran parte del día, Sans la verdad se encontraba mucho mejor que tras su último encuentro, pero todavía se sentía mareado al caminar e inseguro sobre sus pasos a pesar de que su tobillo se había conseguido recomponerse del todo. Otra diferencia entre los monstruos y los humanos: a los monstruos las heridas se les curaban de prisa, asi que no había que esperar demasiado para crear unas nuevas. Sans todavía percibía el picor de las marcas más profundas en su espalda para recordarle cómo él y la señorita Frida habían descubierto ese detalle cuando era más joven.

-Gracias, señorita –dijo al recibir su propio miembro y se alegró de que ahora sí tuviera la suficiente magia para hacer la unión sin problemas. Era de verdad una suerte porque no tenía idea cómo iba a conseguir ponerse su traje con una sola mano.

-¿Necesitas ver lo que haces para hacer el espectáculo, Sans? –preguntó la mujer pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿O ya lo tienes bien memorizado?

-Eh… sí, podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados –Sans prefirió mencionar que ya lo había hecho varias veces en el pasado, que literalmente lo había hecho dormido y sólo despertado cuando los aplausos le arrancaron de su sueño-. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Hoy he decidido cambiar un poco el escenario. Prepárate ahora y no llegues tarde a tu acto.

Después de dicho lo cual, la mujer se dio la media vuelta sin darle más explicaciones. Sans supuso que cambiar el escenario significaba que no iban a vendarle los ojos en el escenario y supuso que eso era algo de apreciarse. Hasta que no llegó, vestido y apropiadamente cubierto con esa porquería brillante en el cráneo, Sans no supo que habían colocado unas luces reflectoras en el suelo, justo por detrás y en un nivel inferior adonde su nueva marca estaba.

Francis se estaba cambiando de ropa, de modo que le tocó a Leonard explicarle los pormenores de su acto. Leonard era el único otro monstruo que quedaba en el circo y su nombre no podría haber sido menos original, considerando que él mismo era un tipo león al que le encantaba disfrazarse, especialmente con vestidos y ropas femeninas. Debido a semejante flexibilidad, el monstruo podía realizar hasta tres actos por noche y todos básicamente consistían en los actores humanos confiando en que él era quien decía ser, disfrazado y tal, para finalmente ser descubierto y sacado del escenario a patadas entre las risas del público. El sujeto era agradable, pero bastante nervioso y peor desde que viera a su mejor amigo ser convertido en polvo en frente a sus ojos por haber desobedecido a la señorita Frida. Nadie lo culpaba, desde luego.

Entre tartamudeos, el monstruo león le explicó que él tendría que mantenerse arriba de una pequeña plataforma en frente de una sábana blanca sobre la cual se proyectaría su sombra gracias al reflector. El público todavía podría escucharlo y ver el efecto de su magia, pero ahora sólo verían su silueta. Sans pensó que no era tan diferente a cualquier otro titiritero y normalmente no le importaría, pero estaba el hecho de que sabía por qué era. Incluso si Papyrus volvía a encontrarse entre el público ninguno de los podría verse directamente.

Todavía recordaba el extraño discurso que le diera en forma de despedida. El alto esqueleto parecía tan confiado al decirle que después lo resolvería que Sans casi quería creerle, pero lo más probable fuera como Francis había dicho, que los esqueletos estaban un poco tocados de la cabeza. Era una idea más segura que dejar lugar a la inevitable decepción. De modo que, por lo que a respectaba a Sans, podía ser la primera vez que alguna vez señorita Frida le había hecho un favor y sin tener la menor intención de hacerlo. Quizá era lo mejor que podía pasarle para volver a lo que era la vida normal en el circo, en el que sólo estaba para entretener a un montón de rostros anónimo sin dedicarle el menor pensamiento a ninguno de ellos. Sí, la vieja rutina de siempre.

Sus movimientos no podían ser tan fluidos como le hubiera gustado, sintiendo aún una que otra punzada de dolor al hacer movimientos rápidos, pero para lo que necesitaba estaría bien. Esta vez no se molestó en crear una historia feliz. Ahora ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho antes.

Después de que se hubiera cambiao, Nicky se le acercó. Llevaba una nueva bolsa de comida, pero en lugar de anunciarle su recompensa, el niño se lanzó contra su cuerpo y frotó el rostro contra adonde debería tener el estómago pero sólo había una cubierta mágica invisible simulando uno debajo de su camiseta. A falta de brazos, era lo más cercano que podía proveer como abrazo. Sans le palmeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal te fue, niño? –preguntó.

-Bien –dijo Nicky contra la superficie de su traje.

Sans dio un paso hacia atrás y, como se lo imaginaba, el pequeño monstruo fue con él, poco dispuesto a romper el contacto.

-Nick, aprecio la preocupación pero ya estoy bien, en serio -Y no mentía.

Después de una segunda noche de sueño iba a estar todavía mejor.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó el pequeño con una voz minúscula.

-Sí, desde luego. Vamos a comer lo que trajiste, ¿te parece? –ofreció, deseando más que nada sólo sentarse.

Tras mantenerse de pie para su acto, se hallaba bastante cansado. Nicky asintió contra su estómago y le dio una sonrisa dentuda que Sans sólo pudo corresponder a su vez. Se pusieron en camino a su jaula. Al llegar ahí Sans subió al niño con su magia y se acomodó a su lado en el borde.

-¿Manzanas de nuevo, eh? –dijo, inspeccionando el contenido de la bolsa

Al menos estas no estaban tan suaves o a punto de pudrirse como las anteriores, pero sólo eran tres esta vez. Sans escogió la más madura entre ellas y la limpió contra su pecho antes de sostenerla para que el más joven pudiera hincarle el diente sin problema. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, este sólo le dirigió una mirada de reproche testarudo.

-Nick, está bien, tú sabes que no necesito…

En ese mismo momento se escuchó una explosión seguida de varios gritos. El ojos izquierdo de Sans se encendió por instinto, pero no parecía que hubiera un peligro inmediato. Los dos se vieron cuenta de que un humo negro se estaba elevando de la carpa y lo que se escuchaban eran los gritos desesperados de los humanos que tenía estaban viendo el último acto. Una segunda explosión pareció darles nueva vida. Sans se bajó de la jaula, justo a tiempo de ver a Francis corriendo nada más que con los pantalones puestos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Nicky.

-No lo sé, pero quédate ahí –ordenó Sans sin volverse.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No podía dejar al niño solo, pero la señorita Frida probablemente iba a echarle otro regaño encima si dejaba que su preciosa carpa se arruinara. Su incertidumbre sólo le duró unos instantes antes de que una voz familiar le arrancara de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sans!

-¿Papyrus?

Sans se sorprendió a sí mismo respondiendo en el acto, como si fuera parte de un instinto primario. En efecto, la alta figura del esqueleto se acercaba a pasos acelerados hacia él. Justo detrás, corriendo lo más que podía, iba un monstruo amarillo mucho más bajo.

-Sans, discúlpame por esto –le dijo Papyrus.

El otro esqueleto no tenía idea de a lo que se refería hasta que finalmente las manos del más alto llegaron hasta él, poniéndole los brazos en la espalda. Sans estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso?

-¡Oye, suéltalo! –dijo Nicky y Sans escuchó el claro sonido de la cara del niño dando contra el suelo en su intento de salir de la jaula por su cuenta.

Sans intentó mover aunque fuera sus dedos para conjurar algo de magia, el agarre de Papyrus se apretó más sobre sus huesos, cubriéndole toda la mano.

-¡Doctora Alphys, rápido! –ordenó el alto esqueleto.

El monstruo amarillo que había estado siguiéndolo se detuvo jadeante en frente de Sans y acercó un aparato metálico brillante hacia su cuello, hacia el lugar adonde tenía…

-¡No, no! –gritó Sans, luchando por primera vez. Era inútil. Su magia era poderosa, pero físicamente no tenía posibilidad contra Papyrus. Aun así, lo intentó, su ojo flameando con acelerado pánico y su alma queriendo romper la jaula de sus costillas-. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-¡He dicho que lo sueltes! –se oyó de nuevo la voz de Nicky.

-¡Está bien, está bien! –dijo Alphys, elevando ambas manos.

Al hacerlo Sans notó algo pasar por el frente de su pecho y cuando miró abajo vio en el suelo lo que podría parecer una simple tira de cuero, un cinturón demasiado pequeño cortado por el medio. Su collar estaba roto… y él seguía vivo. Estaba libre del collar.

-¡Owie! –exclamó Papyrus.

De pronto Sans recuperó sus manos. Nicky le estaba dando de patadas a las largas piernas del esqueleto y, aunque sin duda que estas no podían causarle gran daño, si había sido suficiente para sorprenderle.

-¡Abusivo! –estaba reclamando el niño y abrió la mandíbula.

Papyrus le detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre el rostro. Nicky continuó pegándole dentelladas al aire.

-Doctora Alphys –llamó el alto esqueleto.

-S-sí –tartamudeó la susodicha, acercándose al niño, el cual se volvió a ella a punto de morderle, sólo para ser retenido por los brazos de Papyrus. Los pies del niño ahora pataleaban a centímetros del suelo-. Oh, dios… ¿tan pequeños? Eso es espantoso.

-Por favor, doctora… esto es incómodo…

-Oh, sí, disculpa –Alphys acercó el aparato metálico que antes usara al niño mientras este se revolvía.

Un segundo más tarde el collar de Nicky dio contra el suelo y este miró los trozos, demasiado impresionado para hablar. Papyrus lo dejó en el suelo. El pequeño monstruo se acercó dubitativo a la imposibilidad de cuero y la tocó suavemente con un pie, echándose inmediatamente detrás como si temiera que fuera a atacarlo. Pero nada parecido sucedió. Sans encontró su mirada y los dos no podían quitarse la vista del cuello del otro. Nicky empezó a extender una sonrisa por su rostro que se cortó en seco cuando Francis llegó gritando:

-¡Qué te dije sobre venir aquí!

El monstruo conejo se estaba acercando a pasos agigantados. Él sólo tenía ojos para Papyrus, sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de Alphys. Leonard, corriendo a sus espaldas, en cambio, sólo los tenía para la figura del esqueleto más pequeño.

-¡S-Sans! ¡Rápido! ¡Necesitamos que nos ayudes con tu ma…!

Las palabras del monstruo león se cortaron en seco cuando Sans rodeó su alma y a la del monstruo conejo en un aura azul. Con un movimiento de muñeca, Sans atrajo al par de monstruos más altos y pesados hasta ponerlos en frente de la tal Alphys.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó Francis, rabiando llegados a ese punto.

Leonard sólo gimoteó, comenzando a lagrimear. Sans en verdad lo entendía. Tener el alma agarrada de ese modo no podía ser más que desagradable, pero eso no era lo más importante ahora. Le lanzó una mirada de apremio al dinosaurio amarillo y ella pareció captar el mensaje de inmediato, estirándose para llegar al cuello de los monstruos con su pequeño milagro. Ninguno de los dos podía mover más que la cabeza de modo que fue fácil realizar el corte. Ni bien estuvo seguro de que estaba hecho, Sans los dejó ir.

Leonard cayó sus rodillas y recogió los trozos de su collar en sus garras, sollozando. Francis parecía estar en busca de aclaraciones. Sans le dio todas las que necesitaba al elevar un poco su mentón, mostrándole su propio cuello al descubierto. En cuanto pareció entender lo que estaba sucediendo, las orejas del monstruo conejo se dispararon hacia arriba y se volvió para echar a correr.

-¡No te vayas! –gritó Papyrus-. O más bien, ¡ve pero en la dirección contraria! ¡Tenemos que llevarlos lejos de aquí!

Sans había notado hacia dónde se dirigía.

-Tranquilo, ya volverá –declaró con calma y se volvió hacia él-. ¿Qué es lo que pensaban hacer después de esto?

-Irnos, desde luego –respondió Papyrus con tono de obviedad-. ¿Tienen otros monstruos de los que no sepamos?

-No, estás viendo a los últimos que quedan.

Papyrus abrió la mandíbula como si estuviera a punto de preguntarle algo, pero debió decidir en su contra y pronunció algo más en cambio.

-Me pregunto adónde están los otros… -dijo el alto esqueleto como para sí mismo.

-¿Otros? –inquirió Sans, pero nunca recibiría respuesta.

Un impresionante rugido los sacudió a todos de sus sitios y antes de que pudieran recuperarse, el sonido de un disparo se dejó escuchar. Francis apareció entonces por el costado de otra casa rodante, apretando algo duramente contra el pecho y las orejas pegada al cráneo. Justo detrás de él, unos segundos más tarde, otro disparo explotó antes de que la señorita Frida apareciera con un arma.

-¡Oh, dios! –exclamó Alphys.

Todos ahí, menos Nicky, tenían una clara idea de lo que semejante objeto era y lo que podía hacer. Pero incluso sin ese conocimiento, el niño sintió un escalofrío sólo porque toda el alma de la señorita Frida apestaba a peligro. Desde la casa rodante, la mujer se irguió sobre sus piernas desiguales (un tacón perdido) para apuntar a su enorme objetivo. Mientras Francis corría, la señorita Frida presionó el gatillo pero la bala nunca llegó a hacer contacto, detenida en seco por una seguidilla de huesos celestes. Sans encantó el arma y la envió de un manotazo lejos del alcance de su dueña. A Sans se le ocurrió que ella sólo era una humana. Se le ocurrió que sin su preciosa pistola ella estaba completamente indefensa mientras él finalmente podía hacer uso de todo su poder. Sería tan fácil, tan fácil hacerla pagar. Por las heridas, el abuso, el miedo, los frascos llenos de sus amigos… Sería como aplastar una cucaracha.

Un alarido que nunca había escuchado antes se dejó escuchar, haciéndolo pegar un respingo.

-¡MUÉVANSE, MUÉVANSE! –estaba diciendo alguien y seguido ¿la risa de un niño?

-¡Síganme! –indicó Papyrus y empezó a echar a correr en dirección al estacionamiento, adonde varios vehículos ya se habían puesto en movimiento. Luego de unos pasos, mientras el resto continuaba siguiendo a Alphys, Papyrus se volvió-. ¡Sans!

Sans todavía tenía la mano levantada y su ojo cambiaba de celeste a dorado furiosamente, fijo en la señorita Frida, la cual sólo podía encogerse en el suelo. No era estúpida. Sabía lo que podía hacerle y por unos segundos Sans saboreó ese miedo antes de encogerse de hombros, diciéndose que no valía la pena. Él no era un humano. No podía simplemente ir actuando como uno.

-Creo que ya la función no va a poder continuar –dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la mujer antes de hacerse transportar.

Un segundo más tarde estaba al lado de Papyrus.

-¿Llamaste? –preguntó, sonriente, aterrizando suavemente en el suelo.

Papyrus pegó un sobresalto, pero parecía aliviado antes de tomarle de la mano para continuar tirando de él. Sans no pudo sino echar un último vistazo a las jaulas antes de que fueran consumidos por la masa de personas al borde del pánico absoluto. Aquella jaula había sido el único hogar que conociera desde que tuviera memoria y ahora se estaba alejando de ella para nunca volver. Había un dejo de melancolía en ese pensamiento, pero también de infinito alivio. Apretó la mano de Papyrus antes darle la espalda al circo para siempre.

-¡Papyrus, conduce! –Ahí estaba otra vez la voz gritona y Sans finalmente pudo conectarla a la voz del monstruo cabra que viera la otra noche.

Lo que en definitivo no se esperaba era que hablara desde un carruaje funerario. El monstruo cabra sacaba la cabeza por una ventana mientras Alphys en la parte de atrás, sosteniendo abierta la portezuela para permitir a Leonard y Francis meterse en el interior. La parte adonde se metían a los cuerpos de los humanos muertos. Sans no tenía idea de cómo se sentía al respecto, pero si sabía que no tenía tiempo de pensar mucho antes de que se viera de pronto empujado al interior y la portezuela diera contra su espalda.

-¿Están todos aquí? ¿No falta nadie? –preguntó Papyrus, hablando desde una ventana que separaba la zona amplia de la del conductor.

Sans se vio entonces sin aire cuando la gran cabeza de Nicky se estrelló contra su pecho, enviándolo contra el piso. El niño le frotó el rostro y Sans no pudo sino reírse por lo bajo, palmeándole la cabeza.

-Todos aquí –respondió.

Papyrus soltó un claro suspiro de alivio.

-Bien, entonces podemos irnos. ¡Sujétese todo mundo de lo que pueda porque este va a ser un viaje agitado!

Cumpliendo con su palabra, ni bien Papyrus activó el motor del vehículo todos se sintieron empujados hacia atrás de golpe. La zona en la que se localizaba el circo estaba literalmente en medio de la nada y por eso no había problema para que los otros vehículos se movieran. Aun así, a Sans le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que ellos iban por una dirección casi completamente opuesto a los humanos. La sirena de los bomberos les pasaron por al lado. Lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido parecía que ya podría ser manejado. Sans apoyó su espalda, sus brazos rodeando al pequeño niño que todavía se apretaba contra él, y por primera vez vio al resto de los ocupantes.

Leonard parecía sumergido en un trance de shock, abrazado a sí mismo y una expresión hueca en el rostro. Probablemente estaría bien. O se pondría histérico ni bien se le bajara la impresión. Pero estaría bien incluso entonces. ¿Cómo no hacerlo sin esos malditos collares encima? Pero aparte de él y Francis, también estaban con ellos el par de niños humanos con suéteres a rayas y el monstruo cabra. Ni bien se percató de su presencia, la luz de los ojos de Sans se desvaneció y acercaron más a Nicky a su pecho. Eran niños, lo entendía. No eran tan peligrosos como los adultos, lo sabía. Pero eso no quería decir que tenía que gustarle el tenerlos cerca.

El niño del suéter amarillo y verde estaba nuevamente acomodado sobre el regazo del monstruo cabra, el cual por primera vez Sans notó no era más que un adolescente. A diferencia de Frisk, quien se recostaba contra el monstruo, aparentemente dormido, este tenía los ojos rojos abiertos del todo y miraba a Francis con una evidente curiosidad.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó, señalando lo que llevaba entre sus brazos.

Francis dio un respingo, lanzando al niño una mirada alarmada. Claro, el último humano que le había dirigido la palabra había estado a punto de llenar su alma de balas y la manera tensa en la que se encogía sobre sí mismo decía a las claras que todavía estaba recomponiéndose del susto. Dándose cuenta de no se encontraba en un peligro inmediato, el monstruo conejo relajó un poco los brazos, dejando ver su carga. Un frasco lleno de polvo con la tapa pintada en verde.

Rick había sido en verdad un monstruo amable, a pesar de su imponente apariencia de dragón. Callado, seguro, pero nunca se negaba a prestar una mano a quien lo necesitara. Incluso si estos eran niños pobres de las calles que pidieran algo de comer. Incluso si él tenía que robar de las reservas para todo el circo. Incluso si eso representaba consecuencias fatales para él. Francis nunca había sido el mismo desde entonces. Antes Sans siquiera podía arrancarle una sonrisa a regañadientes con sus juegos de palabras y chistes. Después del hecho se había vuelto más serio, más propenso a irritarse, menos conversador.

El monstruo cabra abrió los ojos al ver el frasco y miró a Francis con nada más que compasión en su expresión.

-Si no quieres decirlo, está bien –dijo.

Francis negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomando aire. No respondió.

-No entiendo –dijo el niño de ojos rojos, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué tiene de especial un frasco de polvo?

-Chara –dijo el monstruo cabra en un claro tono de reproche y apremio, casi hablando entre dientes-. Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a casa, ahora déjalo ser.

El susodicho Chara giró los ojos.

-Lo que sea. Al cabo que ni me importaba.

Sans decidió que ya tenía suficiente con su propia curiosidad.

-Disculpen pero ¿a qué casa se refieren? –preguntó. El niño y el joven cabra le miraron-. Quiero decir, no me malentiendan, apreciamos que nos sacaran los collares y, seamos honestos, prácticamente cualquier cosa sería mejor que el circo, pero todavía no tengo idea de quiénes son ustedes o adónde nos dirigimos.

-Oh, cierto, disculpen –dijo el joven cabra-. Supongo que con tantas emociones se nos olvidó hacer las presentaciones formales. Mi nombre es Asriel, él es Chara –dijo, refiriéndose al chico en su regazo- y el que tengo al lado es Frisk. La doctora Alphys es quien creó el dispositivo para deshacer la magia de los collares y Papyrus está al volante. ¿Y ustedes?

-Francis –dijo el enorme conejo, todavía abrazado al frasco. A Sans no le sorprendería que no quisiera volver a separarse de él.

-Le-leonard.

-Comic Sans pero pueden llamarme Sans. Em –Sans miró hacia abajo, pero el niño monstruo se había dormido acurrucado contra su cuerpo- y este es Nicky.

-Un gusto conocerlos –Asriel les dirigió una sonrisa antes de volverse a Sans-. Respecto a dónde nos dirigimos, nos dirigimos a la mansión. Es ahí adonde llevamos a todos los monstruos maltratados que podemos. Ya verán, les va a encantar el lugar. Hay muchísimo espacio, camas calientes y no deberán preocuparse por nada mientras se recuperan antes de volver a servir en la sociedad.

-¿Así que es un lugar de rehabilitación? –preguntó Sans, inseguro sobre qué pensar al respecto.

La mención de la cama había sido estupenda, pero no tenía idea de a qué podía referirse el volver a la sociedad. La sociedad no había hecho más que verlo cantar para la señorita Frida e incluso antes de eso no había sido precisamente amable con él. Con ninguno de ellos, de hecho. Era por eso que habían aceptado los collares en primer lugar. Creyeron que era un precio razonable por comida, trabajo y un techo, hasta que empezaron a descubrir que ese precio venía con intereses. Siempre acababan enterándose muy pronto.

-No exactamente. Si me preguntas a mí tiene más pinta de hotel que nada, pero mi madre me mataría si me escucha decirlo –Asriel emitió una ligera risa-. Ustedes no tendrán que hacer nada ahí. Ya han pasado por suficiente. Sólo concéntrense en tomarse un descanso. Ahora están a salvo.

-E-eso su-uena lindo –admitió Leornad, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

-Eso ni que dudarlo –concordó Francis.

Sans lanzó una mirada al niño Chara, el cual se estaba acomodando contra Asiel, al parecer aburrido con toda la conversación.

-Oye, Asriel, pero dime –dijo, sabiendo que no había manera de ser suave al respecto- ¿qué hay acerca de los padres de esos niños? ¿De cuántos humanos estamos hablando en ese lugar?

Asriel desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, eh…

-Mis padres murieron –contestó Chara por él, jugando con la manga de su suéter- y Frisk es huérfano así que somos los únicos humanos que hay. Pero a mamá le molesta que diga eso –El niño se encogió de hombros-, aunque sólo sea la verdad.

-¿Mamá?

-Se refiere a la mía –aclaró Asriel-. Mi familia ha servido a la de Chara incluso antes de que yo naciera. Nosotros nos criamos juntos. Cuando el padre de Chara falleció, nos dejó la mansión y la fortuna a nuestro nombre hasta que él fuera lo bastante mayor para reclamarla. Como pueden ver, uno de sus negocios son las funerarias.

-¿Es eso… legal? –preguntó Sans. La verdad no le importaba el cumplimiento de la ley, pero no quería empezar a relajarse sólo para tener su trasero pateado en una redada sorpresa de la policía-. ¿Monstruos ocupándose de cosas así?

-No hay ninguna ley que explícitamente lo prohíba y eso estaba en el testamento del padre de Chara así que… -Ahora fue el turno de Asriel de encogerse de hombros, una sonrisa de plácida resignación en los labios. Luego bajó la vista a Chara antes de volverla a Sans-. Normalmente no los habríamos traído con nosotros. Entendemos que algunos monstruos necesitan aclimatarse antes de volver a tener humanos cerca de nuevo, pero…

-Si Frisk venía, entonces yo también –acotó Chara.

-Frisk tampoco se suponía que viniera –acotó Papyrus desde detrás del volante-. Los pequeños diablillos se escabulleron mientras el gran Papyrus no miraba y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya llegábamos tarde a la función, de modo que no pudimos volver.

Se oyeron unos murmullos sin palabras dentro del automóvil. Asriel se volvió a su costado, adonde Frisk le estaba tironeando de la manga para llamar su atención. El monstruo cabra se inclinó hacia él y levantó una oreja para dejar que el niño le hablara en confidencia. Pasados unos segundos, Asriel esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió a Papyrus.

-Frisk dice que habrías extrañado a tu mejor amigo y ahijado favorito.

-¿Todavía con esas? Soy el único ahijado que tiene –comentó Chara con hastío, como si hubiera debido repetir lo mismo miles de veces-. Por favor, incluso cuando era más pequeño creía que eso era tonto.

-Bueno, las dos afirmaciones son verdaderas –dijo Papyrus-. Lo de mi único ahijado y lo de extrañarlos, claro está.

Frisk emitió una risita complacida mientras Chara giraba los ojos. Sans pudo captar en la penumbra del automóvil que el niño se sonrojaba y para disimularlo, enterraba la cara en el pecho de Asriel mientras este le revolvía el cabello. Un humano… mejor amigo de un monstruo. Ahijado de un monstruo. Criado junto a monstruos. Llamando mamá a un monstruo. Monstruos siendo cabezas de negocios. Era demasiado para tomar en una sola noche, de modo que Sans decidió que ya había tenido suficientes preguntas por ahora.

Se acercó una mano temblorosa al cuello y por un segundo, sólo un segundo, casi podría haberse echado a llorar de la pura felicidad al no encontrar nada más que su clavícula.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Carnival**

 _"I will site beside and watch them play. Is going to be an awful day."_

* * *

Antes de llegar a la mansión se detuvieron en frente de una reja para la cual Papyrus tuvo que bajarse para abrirles. Sans se puso a inspeccionar por la ventana y vio un amplio patio delantero bastante amplio rodeado por un césped verde. El camino por el cual el vehículo andaba rodeaba una fuente que de momento tenía a su mujer en túnica y recipiente inclinado derramando nada. Alrededor Sans notó que los arbustos tenían formas diversas, incluso el rostro sonriente de Papyrus. ¿Sería verdad entonces? ¿Estaba entrando a un sitio adonde no habría humano (excepto los niños) y los monstruos estarían en control? Desde que escuchara la explicación de Asriel todo le parecía sencillamente demasiado para ser verdad, pero al final Sans era del tipo que sólo dejaba las cosas seguir su curso si no tenía otra opción y el hecho de tener el completo control de su magia de nuevo, el poder transportar a Nicky lejos de ahí a la menor señal de peligro, sin duda que le permitía poder tomarse las cosas de nuevo con calma.

Papyrus continuó conduciendo hasta que se detuvieron frente de las amplias escaleras que formaban la entrada. Las altas puertas estaban abiertas cuando Alphys y Papyrus bajaron del vehículo. Sans vio a un alto monstruo cabra salir a su encuentro y hablar con Alphys mientras Papyrus iba a abrir la parte trasera del vehículo.

-¡Llegamos a su nuevo hogar, nuevos amigos! –anunció Papyrus alegremente.

La potente voz hizo agitar a Nicky en su regazo. El niño abrió los ojos con lentitud.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó adormilado.

Sans lo alzó en sus brazos, acomodándolo contra su pecho mientras bajaba del vehículo.

-¿Dónde estamos? –inquirió el niño sin molestarse en levantar de su hombro.

-No pasa nada –dijo Sans, palmeándole la espalda-. Creo que ya estamos bien…

Miró al alto monstruo cabra. Este estaba tenía puesto un vestido lila y parecía tener una expresión irritada en el rostro, llevándose las dos manos a las caderas.

-¡Asriel! –dijo. Sans vio al susodicho, cargando a Chara todavía en sus brazos, pegar un respingo y levantar las orejas-. ¿En qué estabas pensando al llevar a los niños? Su hora de dormir pasó hace media hora.

El alto monstruo cabra tomó a Frisk en sus brazos y se inclinó para también tener a Chara desde los brazos del que sólo podía ser su hijo.

-¡Yo no los traje! –discutió Asriel, haciendo un puchero-. Ellos simplemente se metieron en el auto cuando nadie miraba.

-Mamá, tengo sueño –dijo Chara, abrazando el cuello del monstruo más alto.

Este giró la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Claro, querido, ahora te llevo a tu cuarto –Entonces se volvió y por primera vez pareció notar al resto de los nuevos monstruos, incluyendo a Sans con su carga-. Oh, disculpen, qué mala educación la mía. ¡Bienvenidos! Mi nombre es Toriel, mucho gusto. Deben estar agotados, ¿no es así? ¿O a lo mejor tienen hambre? Podemos servirles comida si eso quieren o llevarles a su cama. Lo que ustedes deseen. Siéntanse como en su casa. Mi marido ya está preparando las habitaciones para recibirlos.

Ni Leonard ni Francis respondieron a eso. Leonard parecía más ocupado en mirar con asombro la enorme mansión como si fuera una casa de cartas que increíblemente se mantenía en pie, en tanto Francis prefería continuar acunando el frasco con los restos de Rick. Visto lo cual, Sans tuvo que hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.

-Creo que todos estaremos satisfechos con dormir la noche –dijo Sans, recibiendo los asentimientos de los dos monstruos.

Toriel asintió.

-Muy bien. Por favor, vengan conmigo –la monstruo se adelantó hacia el interior de la mansión.

Ni bien atravesaron la entrada, Sans no podía creer lo grande que era todo. Las puertas, los espacios, las ventanas, incluso los muebles. No sólo más grandes que él sino más grandes que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto. Era bastante abrumador y Sans apreció tener el reconfortante peso de Nicky sobre él. De todos modos, también había una parte dentro de sí que no podía sino alegrarse porque no tuviera absolutamente nada que ver con las jaulas o carpas o incluso con las casas rodantes. Por ahora eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Bienvenidos –dijo una poderosa voz desde el pasillo.

Se volvieron para enfrentarse a un monstruo cabra apenas un poco más alto que Toriel. Iba vestido con una sencilla camiseta rosa y unos pantalones de gimnasia. Encima de su cabeza, entre el cabello rubio, se alzaban las dos bases solitarias de unos cuernos que ya no estaban ahí, totalmente lisas y por lo tanto inofensivas para cualquier humano en caso de que el monstruo decidiera arrasar contra ellos o para prevenir accidentes en general. Sans podía imaginarlo con demasiada facilidad. ¿Había sido la gente que vivía en esa casa la que le hiciera eso? Notó rápidamente que no tenía un collar, como su esposa. Se preguntó brevemente cómo podría quedarse a servir a las personas responsables de esa desfiguración, pero la verdad era que no le incumbía en lo absoluto y dejó la cuestión como estaba.

El monstruo tenía una sonrisa amable que recordaba fácilmente a la de su hijo.

-Mi nombre es Asgore, un placer recibirlos –dijo. Su voz era grave y profunda-. Esta será su casa ahora. ¿Qué desean hacer?

-Los niños irán directo a la cama, querido –dijo Toriel, pasándole por el lado a su esposo y se volvió al esqueleto más bajo. Asriel siguió el camino por delante-. Sans, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Nicky puede dormir en la habitación de Chara con Frisk y Asriel. Eso, desde luego, si te parece bien.

Sans miró al monstruo dormido contra sí. Si respondía afirmativamente iba a ser la primera noche que no iban a descansar en el mismo espacio. No sabía si le gustaba eso, pero decidió que iba a ser injusto imponerle al pequeño sus propias inseguridades, sobretodo si tenía la oportunidad de dormir en una cama de verdad. Asintió con un cabeceo y se puso a seguir a la mujer por el pasillo. A sus espaldas escuchó a Asgore hablando con Leonard y Francis ofreciéndoles un té para antes de acostarse. Leonard dijo que eso le parecería bien mientras Francis continuó sin pronunciar una palabra.

Toriel le llegó hasta el fondo y le detuvo en una puerta en cuyo frente había una seguidilla de carteles de madera en la que los nombres de los tres jóvenes estaban pintados con distintos diseños. La puerta estaba entreabierta así que la mujer sólo tenía que empujar con el pie para permitirse el paso. Sans no tenía idea de qué clase de habitación se esperaba de un niño humano rico, pero estaba seguro de que esa era mucho menos impresionante de lo esperado. Un armario del que asomaban los brazos de un peluche, juegos de mesa en el suelo, un escritorio manchado de pintura y crayones sobre el que se veían dibujos sin terminar. El resto del espacio era ocupado por cinco camas marineras y sólo tres de ellas ya desacomodadas.

-¿Ya se han lavado los dientes? –preguntó Toriel, dejando que Asriel tomara a Chara de sus brazos.

-Sí, mamá.

-¿Tú te lavaste los dientes?

Asriel hizo un gesto como si estuviera a punto de girar los ojos, pero se contuviera a punto por prudencia.

-Sí, mamá.

Toriel sonrió, satisfecha, y ni siquiera tuvo que estirarse para dejar a Chara en la cama superior en tanto Asriel acobijaba a Frisk en la cama inferior. Sans estaba de pie, incómodo y sin saber qué hacer consigo, hasta que Toriel se acercó para volver a hablarle.

-¿Quieres dejarlo aquí, Sans?

Sans asintió antes de darse una oportunidad de pensarlo por más tiempo.

-¿Adónde?

-Adonde quieras. Todas las camas son iguales.

Sans escogió dejar al monstruo dormido en una cama inferior un poco más apartada de los humanos. Una vez caía, Nicky caía profundo y normalmente costaba un tremendo esfuerzo levantarlo por las mañanas, de modo que Sans no se sorprendió de que no se despertara ni siquiera mientras lo manipulaba para dejarlo bajo las sábanas y su cabeza encima de la almohada. Una vez estuvo recostado, el pequeño monstruo se encogió sobre sí mismo como era su costumbre y una pequeña sonrisa complacida escapó sus labios. Al menos estaba feliz. Sans le palmeó las escamas en su nuca y se obligó a soltarlo antes de que se le ocurriera tomar la cama al lado. Si iban a quedarse en esa mansión, como todo parecía indicar, lo último que los dos necesitarían iba a ser que continuara pegado al más joven sin ninguna necesidad real.

De modo tal que se dejó conducir de nuevo por Toriel hacia su nueva habitación.

En el cuarto lo único que se escuchaba era la suave respiración de Papyrus intercalado con algún "nyehehe." Sólo eran ellos dos y otras cuatro camas que nadie estaba ocupando porque Leonard y Francis aparentemente estaban en otro sitio. Sans había conseguido distraerse un buen rato viendo el perfil del esqueleto más alto en la penumbra antes de que finalmente aceptara que era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que no podía dormir. La idea de quedarse en la cama sólo esperando hasta que eso pasara tampoco se le hacía del todo atractiva. Los tres monstruos cabras habían dicho que podían sentirse como en sus casas, ¿no? Pues si esa fuera su casa y estuviera tan aburrido como lo estaba en ese momento, dar un pequeño paseo parecería una buena idea.

Sans salió de su cama y se colocó unas pantuflas que Papyrus le dijera eran para los monstruos recién llegados como él. Eran un poco más grandes de lo que necesitaba, pero bastante cómodas y amortiguaban bien el sonido de sus huesos contra la madera pulida del suelo. Salió del cuarto, controlando a cada rato que el alto esqueleto permaneciera dormido. El pasillo estaba silencioso y sólo algunas luces permanecían encendidas. Sans bajó por el pasillo, siguiendo su propio mapa mental, hasta llegar a la puerta que debía ser la habitación de los niños. Aguantó la tentación de abrirla para ir a revisar que Nicky estuviera teniendo un sueño tranquilo y continuó su camino, siguiendo su propio mapa mental.

Llegó a la sala de estar que estaba conectada a la entrada principal y casi se le detuvo el alma cuando vio movimiento por el rabillo del hueco de su ojo. Se calmó un segundo más tarde al percatarse que sólo era Toriel en una silla mecedora. La monstruo cabra estaba leyendo un libro que bajó para sonreírle.

-Buenas noches, Sans –dijo tranquilamente-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Eh, sí –inventó Sans en el acto-. Tenía algo de sed pero… eh, no sé dónde está la cocina.

-Oh, si quieres puedo llevártelo a tu cuarto –La monstruo dejó el libro al lado y empezó a levantarse, pero Sans le hizo gestos de que volviera.

-No, no te molestes. Para ser honesto también necesitaba estirar las piernas. Em, heh… esta es la primera vez que estoy bajo techo, ¿sabes? El niño y yo, de hecho.

La mirada de Toriel se tiñó de pena por un segundo ante semejante implicación, pero sólo fue ese instante y la amabilidad neutra del inicio la reemplazó.

-Está bien –dijo, volviendo a su silla-. La cocina sólo está ahí al frente. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, por favor, no dudes en decirme. De verdad quiero que ustedes se sientan cómodos aquí.

La verdad era que a Sans le costaba cada vez menos no creerle a la monstruo. Y en ese momento sintió que los últimos rastros de sus dudas se evaporaron en el aire. Toriel le dirigió una última sonrisa solícita antes de regresar a la lectura de su libro. Sans todavía no se había retirado y ella no hizo ningún intento por presionarlo. El esqueleto se adentró más en la sala, acercándose a la fotografías dispersas por la pared y los adornos sobre los muebles. Muchas fotografías incluían bien a la familia de monstruos cabra o a Chara, pero en una Papyrus salía cargando a Frisk (¿o era Chara? La verdad no podía distinguirlos bien) sobre sus hombros y saludando a la cámara con un patente entusiasmo, la sonrisa tan amplia como se lo permitían sus huesos.

¿Cómo se las arreglaba para estar tan contento todo el tiempo? Ese era el verdadero misterio para Sans y ni siquiera le molestaba admitir ante sí mismo una punzada de envidia. Si es que nada casi hasta se alegraba de que no pareciera otro acto, incluso si no lo entendía. Era de verdad interesante. Sus pensamientos se cortaron en seco cuando encontró en un mueble, detrás de un vidrio, dos collares exactamente iguales a los que él había tenido.

Sans se echó atrás y un estremecimiento le recorrió su espina. Esos collares no estaban partidos. Estaban completos y listos para ponerse alrededor del cuello de cualquier monstruos a la mano de cualquier humano. Sans no se daba cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando hasta que la mano de Toriel cayó sobre su hombro, haciéndole pegar un salto.

La monstruo le soltó de inmediato, pero Sans todavía dio un par de pasos para alejarse más de ella y señaló al contenedor de cristal con la cosa maldita adentro.

-¿Quieres explicarme esa cosa? –demandó con un tono bajo, casi amenazador-. ¿Por qué tienen uno? ¿Qué significa eso?

Toriel no necesitó mirar a lo que se refería para entenderlo.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso –dijo ella con calma-. La humana a la cual servía renunció a su poder. Son completamente inofensivos ahora.

Sans la miró con los huecos de sus ojos sin luz. Tenía que haber entendido mal. Esa era la única explicación posible para que creyera haber escuchado semejantes palabras.

-¿Qué?

-La madre de Chara le quitó el poder a mi collar y al de Asgore hace mucho tiempo. Esa fue una de las primeras acciones que el señor hizo ni bien adquirió poder sobre la casa –Toriel suspiró y miró de nuevo a los collares-. Tú sabes cómo funcionan. Antes de que la doctora Alphys apareciera, la única forma para que un monstruo se librara de su collar era si su humano decidía convertirlo en polvo… o renunciar al poder sobre el monstruo. Se vuelve completamente inútiles después de eso.

Sans necesitó unos segundos para procesar eso. La verdad nunca había sabido cuánto de lo que le decía la señorita Frida acerca de los collares o no era verdadero. Sabía que podían matar a un monstruo a la sola orden del humano al que servían porque lo había visto en acción más de una vez y eso había sido más que suficiente para mantener su natural curiosidad a raya. Pero si lo decía Toriel era verdad, eso significaba que la señorita Frida siempre había tenido el poder de liberarlos y no le habría costado nada en lo absoluto. Un nuevo acceso de rencor vino y pasó por su alma como una ola en retirada. Tenía que recordarse que no se volvería a permitir estar en esa situación.

-No… no entiendo –dijo el esqueleto-. ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Se lo había prometido a Asgore cuando era niña y nunca lo olvidó. Era una niña de lo más dulce, ¿sabes? Las cosas son difíciles allá afuera para los monstruos, pero con estos collares aquí nos permitimos recordar que hay esperanza y hay humanos mejores que su educación –La monstruo suspiró-. Ese es nuestro lujo. Entendemos que no sea tan sencillo para otros que han sufrido de manera tan horrible a manos de ellos.

Sans prefirió mantenerse en silencio al respecto. No entendía nada de lo que la monstruo hablaba y no quería dedicar demasiado rato a pensar en ello. Demasiado tiempo temiéndoles con todas las buenas razones del mundo no podían desaparecer porque una niña resultó ser especialmente amable. Incluso esa última parte no tenía sentido para él, pero toda la prueba que necesitaba para creer que al menos eso era verdad estaba en frente de sus ojos.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón –dijo Sans, alejándose de ambos, del recuerdo de Toriel y de ella-. Eso en verdad que es mucho pedir. Los humanos en general no han hecho mucho para ser nuestros amigos -Toriel asintió, comprensiva. El esqueleto sintió un leve acceso de rabia. ¿Qué diablos podían saber ellos de lo que había pasado viviendo en esa mansión y sin collares? Pero lo enterró en el acto. Era más fácil así-. Creo que iré por ese vaso de agua y cerraré los huecos oculares por la noche. Lamento haber interrumpido tu lectura. Espero que sigas teniendo un fermurtánstico momento.

Toriel se cubrió la boca para abrir una risa espontánea y el sonido acabó de relajar a Sans del todo. Sí, risa. Eso podía manejarlo.

-Por favor, no es molestia –dijo la monstruo-. Siéntete libre de poner algo más de espina por aquí.

Sans se rió, volviendo al pasillo. Un momento más tarde regresó, y Toriel ya había vuelvo a su mecedora.

-No sé si ustedes tendrían estómago para manejar eso –continuó-. Sé que yo no.

Toriel continuó riéndose y le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se fuera ya, que estaba loco, y Sans se retiró, sonriente. Oficialmente podía decir que sus dudas acerca de la familia cabra se habían evaporado en el aire. Podían creer cosas locas y ser unos ingenuos perdidos, pero vaya que al menos uno de sus miembros tenía un buen sentido del humor y eso sólo podía significar buenas cosas. Atravesó la puerta de la cocina, todavía riéndose por lo bajo, sólo para encontrarse con una escena.

Asriel sujetaba a Chara por encima de su cabeza mientras este rebuscaba en la parte superior de un estante. Cuando la puerta se cerró a las espaldas del esqueleto, el joven monstruo cabra giró la cabeza y lo miró con espanto, sin atreverse de mover ningún otro músculo. Chara continuaba concentrado en su búsqueda.

-No le digas a mamá que estamos aquí –pidió Asriel, apresurado.

Sans se acercó a sacar un vaso de otro estante y servirse agua en él.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó con calma, tomando un sorbo.

No parecía nada extraordinario, pero ya que estaba ahí bien podía preguntar. Lo más que podía imaginar les ganaría un reproche era estar fuera de cama a esas horas.

-¡Lo encontré! –anunció Chara y se volvió para palmear las manos que le sostenían.

Asriel lo bajó para dejarlo sentado encima del lavavajillas. El niño tenía una barra de chocolate en las manos y un puñado de galletas caseras. Le dio a Asriel las galletas, que este aceptó con agradable sorpresa, mientras le daba un mordisco a la barra. Sans trató de no demostrar su extrañeza porque estuvieran actuando como lo que todo el mundo le había dicho ahora eran… como un par de niños que se hubieran criado juntos como hermanos. Nicky y Walter también habían convivido juntos desde que los dos eran muy pequeños, pero habría sido imposible imaginarlos tratándose con la misma familiaridad.

-Oye, lo siento por tu pérdida –dijo Chara de pronto, sorprendiéndolo más de la cuenta.

Sans alargó la parte superior de su hueco ocular, expresando su falta de comprensión. ¿Cuál pérdida específicamente?

-¿Qué?

-Chara… -musitó Asriel.

-¿Qué? ¿No se supone que eso hay que decir cuando alguien muere? –replicó el niño, inclinando la cabeza.

Así que Asriel ya le había explicado qué significaba el frasco con polvo.

-Sí, pero no lo mencionas de cualquier manera cuando se te ocurra –masculló Asriel-. Eso pone a la gente incómoda.

-Bueno, lo que sea –dijo Chara, girando los ojos mientras un leve rubor hacía un círculo en cada mejilla.

Asriel frunció el ceño por semejante respuesta, pero no agregó nada más. A Sans acababa de ocurrírsele algo.

-Oigan, respecto a lo de hoy –dijo, atrayendo la atención de ambos-. Ha sido de verdad una locura, ¿eh? Lo curioso es que nosotros ni siquiera teníamos ningún acto con fuego o un monstruo que dominara ese elemento, así que me pregunto cómo se habrá iniciado el incendio en primer lugar.

-Oh, ¿eso? Nosotros lo hicimos –respondió Chara con simpleza, causando que Asriel se palmeara el rostro.

-¡Fue un accidente! –dijo el monstruo cabra, mortificado-. Iba a ser un pequeño incendio para llamar la atención. Fuego mágico para que nadie saliera herido, pero…

-No sabíamos que la gasolina iba a volverlo fuego real –agregó Chara y una sonrisa de diversión se extendió por su rostro-. ¡Fue genial! En un momento era una pequeña llama y al siguiente ¡boom! La gente corría por todas partes.

Esa era toda la confirmación que Sans necesitaba para sus sospechas acerca de a quién le pertenecía esa risa infantil en medio del desastre. Todos los monstruos ya estaban lejos y a salvo para ese punto ¿así qué importaba? Casi esperaba que la carpa entera se hubiera visto reducida en cenizas. No habría sido nada más que justo. Se encogió de hombros, tomando un nuevo sorbo.

Asriel lo miró entre sus dedos peludos y luego juntó las dos manos.

-Por favor, no le digas a mi mamá. Me mataría y luego no me dejaría volver a salir con Papyrus.

-Bah, les hicimos un favor –dijo Chara-. Ese lugar era un basurero. Alguien tendría que haberlo quemado antes.

-Alguien podría haber salido herido –dijo Asriel, frunciéndole el ceño.

-Pero no lo hicieron, ¿no? –dijo el niño, haciendo un gesto hacia el esqueleto-. Ellos siguen aquí y no gracias a las personas en ese circo. Seguro que ni siquiera les importa, ¿no?

El niño se volvió hacia él con una amplia sonrisa complacida y Sans, a su pesar, se encontró devolviéndosela con facilidad.

-En eso tienes razón, chico –dijo, pegándole el último sorbo a su vaso antes de dejarlo en el lavavajilla.

Chara le levantó el mentón a Asriel como presumiéndole de que tenía la razón y este giró los ojos, decidido a ignorarlo.

-Pero no te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie –agregó Sans, guiñándole un hueco ocular al joven-. Tengo los dientes cerrados por ustedes.

-Tú siempre tienes los dientes cerrados –apuntó Chara y frunció el ceño, mirándole con más atención-. ¿Puedes abrir la boca siquiera?

-Eh…

-Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente preguntas por esta noche –dijo Asriel, poniéndose al niño, quien todavía devoraba su barra de chocolate, bajo su brazo-. Ya es tarde y tenemos que volver a la cama.

-Em, esperen un segundo –dijo Sans, deteniendo al monstruo cabra cuando este estaba a punto de salir por una puerta distinta a la que él había entrado.

Asriel se volvió.

-¿Cómo está… Nicky? –preguntó el esqueleto finalmente-. ¿Cómo lo vieron? ¿Está durmiendo bien?

-Ronca horrible –acotó Chara de inmediato.

-Está bien –dijo Asriel, rápidamente para cubrir el comentario del humano-. Desde que lo dejaron no ha vuelto a levantarse y cuando nos fuimos parecía que estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

-Y roncaba horrible.

Asriel le dirigió una mirada ceñuda al niño, el cual no hizo más que encogerse de hombros. Sans no pudo contenerse una ligera risa.

-Sí, si hace eso es que en serio está bien. Gracias –Les dirigió una sonrisa algo cansada. Las únicas veces en las que se había preocupado por Nicky era cuando en lugar de roncar gimoteaba y lloraba en sueños por alguna pesadilla, lo que gracias al cielo no era muy frecuente. Entonces Sans lo agarraba, le decía todas las palabras tranquilizadoras que se le ocurrían y acababa cantándole una canción de cuna para ayudarlo a dormir de nuevo. Había estado preocupado de que el hecho de que se encontraran en un nuevo ambiente podría impactar negativamente al niño, de modo que estaba genuinamente aliviado de que no fuera el caso-. Eh, si necesita algo o pregunta por mí, no duden en buscarme, ¿está bien? Estaré en la habitación de Papyrus.

Asriel asintió.

-Está bien. Buenas noches.

-Buenas –dijo Sans, haciéndoles un gesto de despedida hasta que dejó de verlos.

Entonces un bostezo subió por su boca y pensó que ya era suficiente deambular. Dio un paso hacia atrás y en un parpadeo estaba en frente de la habitación de Papyrus. Entró con cuidado, notó que el suave ronquido del otro se había mantenido sin aparente interrupción y se subió a la cama que le habían designado, encontrando un nuevo placer en la suavidad de su almohada, la firmeza del colchón y el calor de las mantas. Nicky estaba bien. Ellos estaban bien. Por primera vez Sans dejó ese hecho caer en su consciencia y empezar a asimilarlo. Ya no más miedo. Ya no más terror. Ya no más dolor. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a ser su vida ahora sin esos elementos determinantes en medio? Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo, pero se sentía bien de dejar ir esas preocupaciones inmediatas. Sólo dejar que las cosas pasaran y esperar lo mejor sin esos asquerosos collares encima, sin tener su vida dependiendo del capricho de algún humano.

Sans se volvió y volvió a distinguir con facilidad el perfil de Papyrus. El esqueleto loco. Incluso desde el otro lado de una carpa a la que odiaba, esa cara de imposible optimismo le había hecho sentir algo que no había experimentado en un largo tiempo y ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que era, sólo que era agradable tener algo que le importara afuera de ese circo. Cantar para él había sido una forma particular de mantener una completamente ridícula esperanza, un deseo de comunión que ahora se le ofrecía libremente, mientras dormían en el mismo sitio.

Ahora que se le presentaba esa oportunidad con las puertas abiertas, Sans quería aprovecharla. Quería conocer a ese esqueleto. Quería ser su amigo. Con esa alegre idea en mente, Sans se durmió acompañado por los suaves latidos de su alma.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Trick and treat**

 _"Come on, come on, it will be fun! Let´s play a game"_

* * *

Sans despertó como no lo había hecho en lo que parecían siglos: descansado, recuperado y temprano. La ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar toda la luz del sol, revelando a un Papyrus semidesnudo. Todavía adormilado, Sans creyó ver algo curioso en los huesos de su espalda antes de que el resto del esqueleto se volviera y le viera con los huecos abiertos, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Sans! –dijo el monstruo con su usual voz de mayúsculas, despertándole del todo en el acto-. ¡Buenos días! ¿Descansaste bien?

Sans desvió la vista antes de que se encontrara mirando fijo a las costillas expuestas. En momentos así de verdad apreciaba el hecho de no tener poros que colorearan su rostro para demostrar su embarazo. Papyrus sólo estaba en proceso de vestirse con una camisa y los huesos de su cintura sobresalían de sus pantalones, blancos y al parecer suaves al tacto como solían serlo al ser intactos. Sans intentó no pensar en eso tampoco. Se dijo que sólo era la novedad de ver a otro esqueleto que no fuera él mismo, que ya pasaría cuando se acostumbrara todavía más a la idea.

-Eh, claro. Buenas –dijo Sans, frotándose los huecos más de lo necesario hasta que Papyrus continuó poniéndose una camisa blanca y se la abotonó hasta la mitad del pecho. Sólo entonces Sans se sentó en la cama-. ¿Qué hora es?

Papyrus se lo dijo. En verdad era temprano. Por lo general dormía hasta que Nicky lo despertaba para que lo dejara salir de su jaula y eso sólo para echarse en su colchón justo después hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Por eso debes prepararte para tomar tu desayuno caliente, dormilón! –dijo Papyrus con entusiasmo.

Sans se salió de la cama y se calzó sus gastadas zapatillas en medio de profundos bostezos. Luego hizo un gesto teatral con los brazos extendidos en frente del alto esqueleto, conjurando una serie de huesos celestes brillantes para que le rodearan como un aura.

-Tadá –dijo con una sonrisa.

Por un momento Papyrus pareció en verdad impresionado por su despliegue magia, pero pronto se rió llevándose una mano a la cintura. Era una risa aguda y alegre. Sans guardó ese sonido en su memoria.

-Lo lamento, Sans, olvidé decirte –Papyrus se volvió hacia una cómoda y abrió un cajón. Cuando se volvió tenía conjunto de ropa completo-. Por supuesto que no íbamos a traerlos aquí sin estar preparados. Pruébatelos y si no llegan a acomodarte del todo iremos a conseguir de tu talla.

Sans tomó las prendas en sus manos. Se trataba de una camiseta, camisa blanca, pantalones azul oscuro y tirantes negros. La ropa era obviamente nueva, sin la menor rasgadura, sin ninguna arruga y el color tan puro como recién salido de la tienda. No le avergonzaba admitir que era la primera vez que tenía ropa en tan buen estado en sus manos y sin tratarse de un disfraz al que debía cuidar más que nada no sea que quisiera recibir un castigo de la señorita Frida. Con manos inseguras, Sans extendió el pantalón sobre sus piernas. Eran un poco más largos de lo que le hacía falta, pero parecía que iban a estar bien ajustados en la cintura.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso –dijo Papyrus, malinterpretando su expresión incrédula por una incómoda-. Eso es fácil de arreglar con un poco de hilo y aguja. También conseguimos algunos zapatos de distintas tallas porque no sabíamos cuál podría irte mejor –El esqueleto más bajo todavía no respondía-. Eh, ¿eso está bien contigo?

Sans levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Me estás preguntando a mí si está bien? –dijo, arqueando un hueco ocular-. Cielos, Papyrus, apenas puedo creer nada de esto. No sé cómo se supone que tengo que agradecerlo.

La cara de Papyrus se iluminó.

-¡No tienes que hacer nada más que vivir y seguir adelante, Sans! –dijo el alto esqueleto con una súbita animación. Sans estaba comenzando a pensar que el sujeto era en realidad incapaz de calmarse y ese pensamiento le resultaba divertido-. ¡Eso es en lo único que vas a tener que preocuparte estando con nosotros! Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ver a los pequeños diablillos. Los zapatos están en el armario. Los que no consigan entrarte los donaremos para que sirvan a alguien que también los necesite. ¡Nyeh!

Dicho eso, el esqueleto se vio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo para arreglarse. Sans se quitó de encima los simples shorts y camiseta que llevara desde la noche anterior para las nuevas prendas. La camisa también era de unas tallas más grandes de lo que necesitaba, pero no lo suficiente para que le resultara incómoda. Con arremangarse las mangas y acomodar el resto debajo del pantalón casi podría lucir como un ciudadano normal listo para comenzar su día a día. La única contra era que todavía seguía siendo un esqueleto, pero de verdad ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

En el armario encontró los zapatos, todos negros y su superficie brillante y pulida. El segundo par que se probó resultó calzarle a la perfección. Se echó una mirada evaluativa en el espejo que había en un rincón y no le sorprendió notar que no se reconocía en lo absoluto. Todavía tenía una sensación molesta de que las cosas eran demasiado buenas para ser verdad, pero procuro ignorarla lo más posible hasta que tuviera una verdadera razón para preocuparse. Por ahora podía siquiera el permitirse disfrutar de las pequeñas comodidades. ¿Y no había Papyrus mencionado que los esperaba un desayuno? Su alma se sentía un poco vacía. Algo de comida podría caerle bien.

Salió de la habitación, adonde de inmediato percibió el sonido de movimiento, charla y risas elevarse desde el otro pasillo. Cuando llegó hasta ahí vio la puerta de la habitación de los niños abierta y a Asriel de pie apoyándose contra el marco, vestido con un chaleco tejido encima de su camiseta. El joven no lo miró por estar concentrado en el interior.

-¡Nyehehe! –llegó a escuchar-. ¡Muy bien, ahora todos están listos! ¿Tienen todos sus útiles escolares? Entonces ¡vamos!

De la habitación uno de los niños vestido con un uniforme escolar salió corriendo, arrastrando a Asriel de la mano mientras éste se dejaba conducir fácilmente. Segundos más tarde Papyrus salió cargando a otro de los humanos en un brazo mientras un par de mochilas infantiles colgaban del otro. El alto esqueleto se percató de su presencia y le sonrió.

-Sans, me alegra ver que las ropas te entra… -pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Nicky salió corriendo de entre sus piernas para estrellarse de cara contra el estómago de Sans. El comediante le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa a Papyrus, pero este se encogió de hombros sin perder la suya amistosa-. Los veremos en la mesa del desayuno. ¡Y no se tarden o se enfriará!

El esqueleto desapareció por el pasillo con su carga. Sans se mantuvo mirando ese espacio vacío por un segundo más de lo necesario antes de dejarla caer sobre el pequeño monstruo que ahora se alejaba, saltando en su sitio.

-¡Sans, Sans, mira! –dijo, dando una vuelta, mostrándole la nueva prenda de ropa que le habían dado a él: era un sencillo suéter azul con estrellas de distintos colores por toda la superficie.

Lo que le llamó la atención a Sans fue notar que las mangas no estaban atadas o colgaban inútiles a los lados, sino que esa prenda directamente carecía de ellas. Habían estado preparados para el niño también. Incluso los pantalones blancos que llevaban tenían un hueco para permitir el movimiento libre de su cola. ¿Cómo habían podido tenerlo todo listo en sólo un día?

-¿No es genial? Dijeron que tenía todo un cajón de ropa así si quería –El monstruo se detuvo y finalmente pareció caer en cuenta de la nueva vestimenta de su amigo, causando que abriera los ojos en franca admiración. Sans se rascó ligeramente la parte trasera del cuello cuando el más joven inhaló aire sonoramente-. ¡Sans! ¡Ellos también te dieron algo a ti! ¡Te ves bien, viejo! ¡Pareces casi un adulto!

Sans soltó una risa espontánea.

-Lo sé. La ilusión es convincente, ¿eh? –Le palmeó la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo-. Tú también te ves bien, Nicky. Vamos ahora a comer, ¿te parece?

Nicky asintió con entusiasmo y caminó justo a su lado mientras se dirigían al comedor más grande. Sans lo había visto al pasar al salir de la cocina anoche. Al llegar a la amplia entrada se sorprendió de ver que la larga mesa del centro estaba literalmente llena de monstruos, todos ellos hablando animadamente entre sí. Francis y Leonard ya estaban sentados, el conejo hablando con lo que parecía un maniquí de madera viviente (propenso a acariciar los abultados bíceps y acercarse quizá demasiado) y el león con un fantasma blanco. Justo en frente de ellos la que todos llamaban doctora Alphys estaba sentada al lado de un alto monstruo acuático con un brillante cabello rojo recogido en un rodete en su nuca. Por alguna razón este último monstruo llevaba lo que parecía ser un uniforme de policía, pero eso no podía ser correcto ¿verdad? Debía ser un disfraz, aunque no tenía idea de para qué. Luego estaban Asgore y Toriel, cada uno sentado en la cabecera de la cama, llenando el vaso de alguien cuando se acababa el jugo, pasando las tostadas y lo que a cualquiera le hiciera falta para un satisfactorio desayuno.

Papyrus, levantando la vista del niño humano al que hablaba, le hizo un gesto señalando las sillas a su lado.

-¡Sans! –dijo sin controlar el volumen de su voz-. ¡Tú y yo amigo pueden sentarse aquí! ¿Qué les gustaría tener?

Sans sabía que todos en la mesa ahora le estaban prestando atención y él trato de ignorar ese hecho mientras se adelantaba a acomodarse en la silla disponible, concentrándose en ver sus opciones. Tenían tostadas, tocino, salchichas, cereal, pastelillos, galletas, jugo, leche, café… toda una variedad de la cual escoger. ¿Era así como los monstruos libres comían en libertad?

-Pueden servirse lo que gusten –les dijo Papyrus.

-¿Qué es lo que desean? –preguntó Toriel, pasándole un tazón lleno de tostadas.

Una de ellas salió flotando dentro del montón y, luego de temblar por unos segundos, aterrizó sobre el borde del plato en frente de Nicky. El niño tenía una expresión de intensa concentración, la punta de su lengua asomando de entre sus dientes, mientras sus ojos emitían un leve brillo amarillo. Un frasco de jalea de frambuesa se agitó contra la mesa seguidamente. Sans le hizo un gesto a Toriel, quien había hecho ademán de ayudar, para que se detuviera y activó el brillo de su propio ojo, dándole el empujón mágico que el más joven necesitaba. El frasco se movió con fluidez sobre el aire hasta aterrizar sin problemas al lado de la tostada. Cuando vio eso, Nicky le enseñó los dientes a Sans y este le guiñó el hueco ocular.

-Muy bien, Nick. Estás mejorando el uso de tu magia.

Lo mejor era que decía la verdad. Lo máximo que antes podía hacer era volver las hojas de un libro o apagar la luz de su linterna, pero lo de la tostada había sido un notable progreso que le dejó sorprendido.

-Lo sé –dijo el niño, moviendo alegremente las piernas que le colgaban de la silla-. ¡Sólo me gustaría que no me doliera tanto la cabeza después, ja ja!

-No debes estar acostumbrado a usarla de ese modo, querido –intervino Toriel con una sonrisa comprensiva-. ¿Quisieras que te untara las tostadas por ti?

-Eso estaría genial –dijo Nicky, sonrojándose un poco. Era la primera vez que interactuaba con nadie que no perteneciera al circo y Sans no lo culpaba por estar un poco nervioso. El chico era naturalmente simpático, así que confiaba en que se le pasaría pronto-. ¡Ah! ¡Gracias, señora! –agregó rápidamente, como acordándose de golpe sus modales.

Toriel emitió una risa llena de encanto materno y el sonrojo de Nicky se intensificó, mirando hacia su plato mientras la monstruo agarraba la tostada y la jalea. Sans entonces llenó su plato con lo que más le apeteció comer, lo que no era mucho de por sí. Como no tenía papilas gustativas no podía degustar la comida de la misma manera que otro tipo de monstruos, pero todavía tenía algún sentido del gusto para diferenciar lo más fuertes sabores de los desagradables de los agradables. Lo que más le gustó fue que se trataba de comida mágica, por lo tanto la energía fue directo a alimentar su alma, dándole una placentera sensación de llenura con unas pocas mordidas.

-Ustedes dos son adorables –comentó una voz y el esqueleto levantó la vista de golpe para encontrarse con los ojos de cristal del maniquí. Este tenía unas facciones que suponía los humanos encontrarían atractivas, pero el lado izquierdo de su rostro permanecía cubierto por una peluca de largo cabello negro. Sans guardaba un vago conocimiento de fantasmas posesionando objetos para tener una forma corpórea y no le costó hacer la relación en el acto. Jamás había escuchado de monstruos hechos de madera. El maniquí sonrió y extendió una mano sobre la mesa. Aunque no tenía uñas, la punta de sus dedos estaban pintadas y barnizadas para disimularlo-. Tu amigo me dijo que tu nombre es Sans, ¿no es así? Y el pequeño es Nicky. Mi nombre es Mettaton, mucho gusto.

-Igualmente –respondió Sans, estrechándosela.

Esta vez no cometió el error de mantener el gesto por más largo tiempo del necesario o intentar besarle el dorso. Unos segundos más tarde era el otro quien abría la palma y el esqueleto supo interpretarlo como señal de que ya podía dejarlo ir. Mettaton hizo un ademán en referencia hacia el fantasma que se sentaba justo a su lado.

-Este es mi primo Napstablook –dijo. El fantasma tenía la mirada baja, pero dio una leve inclinación de cabeza en reconocimiento-. Ya habrán conocido a nuestros anfitriones, la doctora, los niños, a nuestro caballeroso Papyrus…

-¡Nyehe! –dijo Papyrus, inflando el pecho.

Mettaton le guiñó su único ojo visible y señaló con un dedo perezoso hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

-Y ella es nuestra querida Undyne.

La monstruo acuática pelirroja al lado de Alphys levantó un pulgar y enseñó toda una serie de afilados dientes amarillos en una sonrisa, bastante parecida a la de Nicky pero todavía más amplia. Sans ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible.

-Hola –dijo Sans, levantando la mano hacia ella.

-Si tienes algún problema, búscame, boludo –dijo la monstrua con un acento que le llamó la atención. No sabía qué significaba lo que acababa de decirle. La monstrua golpeó su propio pecho con el puño-. Yo soy la ley ahí afuera y me encargo de proteger a todos los monstruos en mi camino. No lo olvides, ¿está bien?

Sans no pudo sino mirarla sin poder encontrar palabras que responder a eso. Nicky, acabando de devorar su tercera tostada, dio un salto en su asiento.

-¿Eres una policía? –inquirió.

Undyne asintió con notable entusiasmo.

-Mejor que lo creas, pendejo –dijo ella.

-¡Vaya! –expresó Nicky, sus ojos centellando de emoción-. Eso es genial.

Sans notó que Alphys bajaba la cabeza hacia su regazo en el acto, como si no quisiera tener nada que ver con la conversación.

-Querida –dijo Asgore, levantando un brazo en el que tenía a un reloj de muñeca.

-Oh, cielo, ¿ya es tan tarde? –Toriel dejó la nueva tostada untada de Nicky en su plato-. ¿Ya han comido, niños? Tienen que ir a la escuela.

-Yo puedo llevarlos –se apresuró a ofrecer Undyne-. Mi turno empieza temprano hoy.

-Muy bien, vamos –dijo Toriel, poniéndose de pie.

Los niños humanos recogieron sus mochilas y se salieron de la mesa. Papyrus se inclinó para que Chara le besara en la mejilla y Frisk le diera un rápido abrazo mientras Undyne hacia las mismas dos cosas con Alphys, lo que la dejó a esta con la cara tan roja como el cabello del monstruo acuático. Undyne luego le dio un puñetazo al hombro de Papyrus y, a pesar de que era evidente de que el impacto había sido bastante fuerte, el esqueleto apenas se movió y soltó un simple "nyeh" que sonó a que sabía que ella esperaba otra reacción. Undyne levantó el pulgar y se despidió del resto de la mesa con un amplio gesto amistoso.

En cuanto ella, Toriel y los niños desaparecieron de la sala comedor, Papyrus se frotó la zona golpeada con un claro gesto de dolor pero en el momento en que se percató de que Sans lo veía, esbozó una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros. Sans le dio una sonrisa comprensiva. Sus huesos tampoco sentían el dolor de la misma manera que otros monstruos, pero todavía eran sensibles al maltrato, incluso si era realizado con ánimo amistoso.

-Nosotros también nos iremos –dijo Mettaton, levantándose de la silla, dejando deslizar su mano por el brazo de Francis con toda la casualidad posible-. Bloocky y yo volveremos para el almuerzo. Que disfruten el resto de su desayuno, dulzuras.

El maniquí les dirigió un guiño en general y se marchó con su primo siguiéndole por detrás. Asgore se levantó para recoger los platos ya dejados por el resto de la familia, silbando bajo para sí mismo. Papyrus se levantó para llevar los restos de la comida que todavía sobrada hacia la cocina. Sans sintió un golpecito en su lado y cuando vio hacia abajo Nicky volvió a erguirse.

-Sans, ¿qué es escuela? –preguntó el niño.

Oh, diablos. Eso podía ser una conversación incómoda.

-Es un lugar adonde los humanos van para aprender cosas –explicó, tratando de no darle importancia.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Eh, leer. Sumar y restar.

-Oh –dijo Nicky, abriendo los ojos-. ¡Yo ya sé hacer esas cosas!

-Sí –afirmó Sans. En las horas muertas del circo no habían quedado muchas cosas que podían hacer más que pasarle esos conocimientos básicos al niño-. Es por eso que tú no vas a necesitar ir a la escuela, Nick. Ya eres demasiado listo –le guiñó el hueco.

El niño se irguió, contento consigo mismo. Sans se preguntó brevemente cuánto duraría esa ignorancia antes de que tuviera que explicarle que los monstruos ni siquiera tenían permitido acercarse a las escuelas de los humanos.

-Ah, eso podrá ser verdad –dijo Toriel, apareciendo desde el pasillo- pero, si a ustedes dos les parece bien, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de poder enseñarle algunas cosas más a Nicky. Este lugar podría ser su nueva escuela. ¿Qué les parece la idea?

Sans miró a Nicky, el cual lo miró a su vez. El niño encogió un poco el cuello a falta de hombros y Sans sonrió, realizando el gesto a su vez.

-Claro, por qué no –dijo.

Toriel se animó como si fuera lo más maravilloso que hubiera escuchado en toda la mañana e incluso llegó a dar una palmada de emoción.

-¡Fantástico! Ven conmigo, querido, podemos empezar tu educación ahora mismo si ya acabaste con tu desayuno.

Nicky esperó a que Sans asintiera con la cabeza antes de bajar de su silla y seguir al monstruo cabra.

-Mmm –murmuró Alphys, súbitamente incómoda- Voy a estar trabajando en el taller si alguien me necesita.

Dicho lo cual, la monstruo saltó fuera de su silla y se deslizó hacia el exterior.

-Bueno –dijo Asriel, recogiendo su plato y el de la doctora, dirigiéndose a los últimos tres monstruos-, ¿ya saben lo que van a hacer hoy?

Ninguno de los monstruos le respondió. No estaban acostumbrados a no tener obligaciones que cumplir. Asriel sonrió como para tratar de cortar la incomodidad.

-Está bien, no se preocupen –les calmó-. Pueden hacer o no hacer lo que quieran aquí. No hay ninguna presión.

-¡Pero también podrían ser productivos! –intervino Papyrus, apareciendo en la entrada con las manos en las cintura-. Hoy voy a ir a la ciudad hacer unos encargos. Si quieren, caballeros, pueden acompañarme y así pueden evitar a esa horrible bestia que es la pereza.

-Yo paso –dijo Francis, levantándose-. Prefiero estar en mi cuarto.

El monstruo conejo salió de ahí sin dar mayores explicaciones. Sans sabía que él había ido el único de ellos que había acompañado a la señorita Frida cuando iba a conseguir las provisiones del circo. De pasaba les había comentado que las personas no eran del todo amables con un monstruo que no podía lucir como otra cosa que como un monstruo, collar o no.

-Y-yo paso también –dijo Leonard-. Creo que quiero leer en la biblioteca. ¿E-eso estaría bien? –preguntó el león, jugando con sus garras.

-Por supuesto –contestó Asriel, dándole una sonrisa amable.

-¿Sans? –dijo Papyrus-. ¿Qué me dices? ¡Podríamos conseguir helado en el camino!

-Bueno –dijo Sans, levantando las manos-, no puedo discutir con semejante argumento.

En realidad no se le ocurría qué más hacer en lo que restaba del día. Sin un espectáculo que preparar ni estar al pendiente de Nicky, acompañar al más alto esqueleto parecía una opción como cualquier otra. Desde luego que el poder pasar más tiempo con el monstruo era una ventaja a tomar en cuenta. Papyrus le dirigió una amplia sonrisa simpática que, por alguna razón, Sans no pudo resistir mirarlo de frente por mucho tiempo. Después de haber vivido toda su vida en el circo, temiendo que el menor error les provocara la muerte, no estaba acostumbrado a alguien que fuera tan abierto con sus emociones. Era incómodo, pero no necesariamente de una mala manera.

Salieron en un vehículo diferente a la carroza fúnebre. Su misión, según Papyrus, era conseguir la comida que les tocaría en las siguientes semanas. Considerando la cantidad de comida que había sobrado de su desayuno, a Sans se le hacía increíble que necesitaran todavía más pero qué sabía él. Cuando estaban en el circo sólo Francis y a veces Leonard habían tenido oportunidad de acompañar a la señorita Frida de compras mientras el resto se quedaba en sus jaulas, de modo que era la primera vez que Sans podía caminar por esas calles libremente y de vez en cuando se sorprendía a su mismo con su mano cerca del cuello, comprobando una y otra vez que de verdad podía hacerlo, que no había ningún collar maldito ahorcándolo.

Estaba seguro de que Papyrus había conseguido mirar ese gesto más de una vez, pero en ningún momento el esqueleto le preguntó al respecto ni le dio la menor importancia, como si ya tuviera una idea de lo que debía estar sintiendo. Sans en realidad esperaba que no. No le gustaba la idea de que alguien como Papyrus tuviera que llevar esa carga.

Consiguieron la comida y estaban en camino a la panadería cuando un par de humanos saltaron en frente de ellos. Los dos tenían navajas en las manos. Uno de ellos tomó la bolsa de comida que Papyrus llevaba en sus brazos sin ningún esfuerzo mientras su compañero extendía de sus manos hacia Sans, exigiéndole la bolsa que él llevaba. Cuando el monstruo más bajo no se la entregó simplemente, dio un paso al frente con su arma al frente de su cuerpo, agarrándola firmemente. Sans levantó su mano libre y dejó a su ojo iluminarse con el color de su magia. Pero antes de que consiguiera completar el gesto, Papyrus le puso la mano encima de su brazo y trató de bajárselo.

-No, Sans –dijo el alto esqueleto con una voz inusualmente suave.

Un segundo más tarde Sans se dio cuenta del contexto que los rodeaba. Estaban en mitad de una calle a una hora en la que estaba concurrida. Los humanos a su alrededor sabían lo que sucedía. Sentía el peso de varias de sus miradas. Nadie estaba reaccionando al asalto excepto para mantener su distancia. Podría sólo congelar el alma de los humano para quitarles las navajas y alejarlas hasta la otra calle, sin pretender hacerles ningún daño, pero los humanos no sabrían eso. Sólo sabrían que era un monstruo libre usando su magia sin permiso en contra de unos humanos.

Algo que no se suponía que debía ser. Algo contra lo que podrían ponerse en contra. Todo eso podría todavía no importarle (después de todo, se suponía que ya era libre) sino fuera por el pedido de Papyrus y su voz, de antemano rendida. Se preguntó cuántas veces habría pasado por una situación similar. Las suficientes para saber en realidad cuál era la mejor respuesta.

Ni siquiera se trataba de una ciudad en la que estaban de paso. Ese era su nuevo definitivo hogar hasta que tuviera mejor idea para su futuro. Crear ese tipo de precedente podría resultarles contraproducente.

Sans enterró como pudo la súbita rabia que quería subir por su pecho y extendió la bolsa de comida, dejando que el ladrón se la arrancara de la mano para que él y su compañero les dieran un brusco empujón para salir corriendo. Como no se lo esperaba, Sans sintió perder el equilibrio sobre sus pies y acabó apoyándose contra la pared de un edificio.

-¿Sans? –se acercó Papyrus con voz preocupada.

Sans trató de no fijarse en los humanos y en el hecho de que si ellos no fueran monstruos entonces seguro que los habrían detenido a los ladrones. Seguro que ni siquiera los habrían asaltado de tratarse otros humanos.

-Está bien –dijo Sans, dejando escapar su frustración en un profundo suspiro para sonreír al alto esqueleto. No era tampoco como si no hubiera podido esperar algo así. El circo ya no estaba pero el mundo seguía siendo el mismo-. Supongo que vamos a tener que ir por más, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no me gusta gastar más dinero del designado para nuestro presupuesto –dijo Papyrus, frotándose el mentón con aire pensativo. De pronto el esqueleto chasqueó-. ¡Pero ya sé dónde podemos conseguir más!

-¿Ah, eso es v…? –empezó Sans pero se vio cortado de golpe cuando Papyrus le tomó de la mano y empezó a llevárselo por la calle-. Eh, ¿Papyrus?

-No te preocupes, mi buen amigo Sans. El gran Papyrus se encargará de todo.

Sans se encogió de hombros, sonriendo perezoso. Si el otro quería tomar responsabilidad, le parecía bien. Menos trabajo para él.

-Tú dirás –dijo, dejándose conducir.

-¡Nyeh! –afirmó Papyrus cuando llegaron a la plaza, en cuyo centro se elevaba una gran fuerte que echaba agua cristalina desde la boca de un dragón.

A Sans nunca dejaba de confundirle decoraciones así, considerando el trato que los humanos le daban a lo monstruos, incluyendo los dragones, que encontraban a su paso, pero su atención pronto se vio atraída a una persona sentada en el borde, tocando melodías agradables en un saxofón. Incluso si no hubiera sido a ese individuo frente al cual Papyrus se detuviera todavía le habría dedicado una mirada debido a lo curioso de su apariencia: estaba completamente cubierto de los pies a la cabeza con una capa color vino tinto, guantes negros y un sombrero de copa que, por la posición en la que estaba, inclinado sobre su instrumento, no dejaba ver nada de su rostro. Cuando Papyrus se acercó, el ser se bajó un poco la bufanda negra que llevaba y una sonrisa pudo distinguirse entre las llamas que componían su rostro.

Era un elemental de fuego disfrazado. Sans se relajó en el acto.

-¡Grillby! –dijo Papyrus, estrechándole la mano. Ni una porción de sus llamas estaban a la vista. Eso no podía ser cómodo-. ¿Cómo te ha ido esta mañana?

Grillby habló con una voz suave y baja, como el crepitar de unos troncos consumiéndose en una chimenea.

-No puedo quejarme –respondió e hizo un leve gesto de cabeza hacia el estuche de su instrumento que descansaba a sus pies, adonde algunas monedas brillaban rodeando un par de billetes. Luego movió igualmente su atención hacia la figura al lado de Papyrus-. ¿Otro esqueleto?

-Sí –Papyrus afirmó, poniéndose a un lado para permitir que Sans diera un paso al frente-. ¡Él es un nuevo miembro de la mansión! ¡Llegó ayer! Sans, este es nuestro querido amigo Grillby.

-Un gusto –dijo Grillby, extendiéndole la mano.

-Igualmente -Se la estrechó.

Al estar más cerca se percató de que el monstruo usaba unos lentes de sol. Le sorprendió que sus huesos no estuvieran recibiendo grandes emisiones de calor al contacto, incluso a pesar de los guantes. Le sonrió antes de que Grillby volviera a bajar la vista, disimulando otra vez sus llamas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Papyrus? –preguntó el monstruo.

-Sí, por favor –dijo Papyrus y al mirar arriba Sans notó que parecía un poco avergonzado, sus mejillas manchadas con un tinte anaranjado-. Unas personas se llevaron nuestros comestibles de nuevo y no tenemos el dinero suficiente para reponerlas todas.

¿De nuevo?, repitió Sans mentalmente. ¿Cuántas veces había sucedido exactamente lo mismo?

Grillby asintió sin necesidad de más explicaciones y movió su estuche a un lado corriéndolo con el pie. Al parecer eso debía ser un acuerdo, porque Papyrus soltó un satisfecho "nyeh" mientras le daba a Sans un suave empujón para que se pusiera al lado del monstruo de fuego.

-Quédate aquí, Sans, y ponte cómodo–dijo el alto esqueleto y le sonrió antes de volver a Grillby-. Cuando estés listo, amigo.

Grillby volvió a acomodarse en el borde de la fuente y se llevó el instrumento a la boca, haciéndole un gesto de invitación a Papyrus, el cual se puso de pie al frente. Sans no tenía idea de lo que esos dos iban a hacer, pero igualmente se subió al borde y se reclinó hacia atrás, contemplando cómo Papyrus realizaba una pose con sus dos brazos en alto, cruzados por la muñeca y un pie descansando sobre la punta detrás de su pierna. Sólo eso atrajo la atención de algunos humanos, pero no duraban demasiado antes de que volvieran a continuar con su día a día.

Grillby empezó con una melodía lenta, entre melancólica e invitadora, y Papyrus fue acorde al ritmo, moviéndose con suavidad de un lado a otro deslizando las piernas apenas separando los pies del suelo. En cuanto dio un giro Sans pudo comprobar que sus dos huecos oculares emitían en su centro una ligera luz anaranjada. El monstruo tenía una expresión que se veía concentrada y relajada al mismo tiempo, lleno de una calma que parecía ajena a él en cualquier otro escenario. A su alrededor se formó un círculo de huesos anaranjados que parecieron nacer de la misma tierra y se elevaron hasta ser tan altos como su creador.

Sans reconoció ese color y recordaba cómo funcionaba. Uno de los monstruos del circo había utilizado esa magia brevemente en sus espectáculos, utilizándola para hacer malabares. Representaba el exacto opuesto de la magia azul, dañando a su objetivo sólo cuando el objetivo se quedaba completamente quieto, de modo que la única manera en la que se podía realizar algo interesante para el público era mantenerse en constante movimiento. Y cuando la música tocada por Grillby empezó a coger velocidad, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. Los huesos anaranjados se movieron en el acto por en un círculo que constantemente se mantenía a la misma distancia del esqueleto sin importar por dónde se moviera, cruzándose constantemente con el esqueleto pero jamás haciendo contacto unos con otros. Mientras tanto, el esqueleto volvió más ágil su baile, coincidiendo sus pasos con el paso de los huesos para que ninguno llegara a hacerle daño.

No tenía idea de si era un estilo de baile o siquiera algo que el esqueleto hubiera ensayado con anterioridad. No lo parecía. Incluso si los movimientos, las patadas, los amplios gestos de sus brazos, de alguna manera estaban en sincronía con la música y parecían nacer en conjunción con ella también lucían una creación completamente independiente, posibles sólo por la ligereza, control y precisión absolutos del bailarían. Ni una sola parte de su cuerpo quedaba en el aire por mucho tiempo y el círculo de esqueleto sólo se estaba volviendo cada vez más borroso para la vista.

Teniendo algo así a la vista, desde luego que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una pequeña multitud empezó a formarse, saliendo de las tiendas o sólo paseando, se detenían para el espectáculo y a veces dejar su dinero encima del estuche cerca del músico. De haber podido despegar los ojos del cuerpo danzante de Papyrus, Sans se habría asombrado con la rapidez con la que el estuche se estaba llenando para luego irritarse con los humanos. Estos dejaban que les quitaran sus compras de las manos sin parpadear, pero iban a disfrutar lo mismo cuando fuera que les ofrecieran algo interesante a cambio. Su magia sólo era aceptable cuando era para divertir, nada más, habría pensado y esa idea le amargaría por unos segundos el espectáculo.

Pero no podía apartar los ojos. ¿Quién podría, realmente? Papyrus no tenía músculos a los que debía entrenar para que se doblaran a su voluntad, de modo que era capaz de realizar los movimientos más inusitados en un segundo sin perder el ritmo. Cuando Grillby empezó a alargar más sus notas, haciéndolas todavía más impresionantes, Papyrus alargó su círculo de huesos y lo hizo inclinarse un poco, dirigiéndolos como lanzas hacia su mismo creador. Mientras los objetivos llegaban desde distintos ángulos, Papyrus estaba cada vez en menos contacto con la tierra, usando las manos para sostener su cuerpo y dar un giro en el aire que arrancó más de una exclamación. Hubiera sido creer que el esqueleto también usaba su magia para elevarse a sí mismo o mover sus propios huesos, pero Sans lo habría notado antes que nadie y no se trataba de eso en lo absoluto.

Lo que estaba viendo, por increíble e impresionante que fuera, era la habilidad del alto esqueleto y su pasión por el baile al descubierto. Grillby a su lado se echó un poco hacia atrás (pero no lo bastante para revelar sus llamas) y el sonido de su instrumento se alargó, bajando de intensidad hasta llegar a su indeseado final. Todavía siguiendo ese ritmo en sus últimos momentos, Papyrus conjuró todavía más huesos en frente de él, les hizo girar sobre sus propio eje y en cuanto Grillby tocó su última parte, los huesos chocaron entre sí y se deshicieron en un estallido de chispas anaranjadas mientras Papyrus permanecía en su centro, mostrando su misma pose del inicio.

En cuanto los aplausos empezaron a esparcirse, Papyrus cambió a otra para poder inclinarse en agradecimiento por su apoyo. Sans también quería aplaudir, mostrar de alguna manera que él también había disfrutado con la demostración de magia, pero cualquier intento de moverse habría sido muy por la baja en lo que respectaba a expresar el latido furioso de su alma. No se le había pasado por alto el pequeño plagio artístico que Papyrus había hecho copiando la manera en que él finalizaba sus actos, pero eso sólo agregaba para su admiración por el monstruo. Deshacer la magia para crear ese efecto era algo que había conseguido hacer sólo después de una intensa práctica llevada a cabo a lo largo de días y Papyrus lo había realizado aparentemente sin esfuerzo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo para él.

A pesar de que la primera vez que hablaron el monstruo había mencionado sentir celos (pero de los buenos) respecto al manejo de su magia, ahí estaba enseñándole que podía igualarlo y tal vez hasta superarlo sólo con haberlo visto en un par de ocasiones. Papyrus no tenía absolutamente nada que envidiarle y aquellas palabras de entonces parecían tener cada vez menos sentido mientras más las pensaba. Él nunca podría haber hecho algo como eso y hacerlo ver sencillo. Él nunca podría lucir tan imponente, tan grande, tan… genial como el alto esqueleto podía hacer naturalmente. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con un monstruo que le causara semejante impresión y de verdad no sabía cómo se suponía que debía manejarlo. Incluso el acto de aplaudir parecía vulgar respecto a lo que un acto así se merecía.

Se vio de inmediato sacudido por sus pensamientos cuando algo peludo pasó encima de sus nudillos y Sans emitió un pequeño resoplido de sorpresa que se tornó en una mueca cuando vio a una araña subir por el brazo de Grillby. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era una araña común, sino una araña monstruo y esa diferencia estaba clara en la forma circular de su cuerpo y el hecho de que llevara un pequeño lazo morado en la zona por la que debía tener la cabeza. La araña continuó subiendo hasta posarse en el hombro del músico. Grillby inclinó la cabeza un poco en su dirección y pareció mantener una conversación privada con ella, aunque Sans no pudo escuchar nada.

-Nyeh –dijo Papyrus irguiéndose de nuevo. A sus pies estaban llegando más billetes y monedas de las manos de los humanos que al parecer no habían visto el estuche. Papyrus se arrodilló para empezar a recogerlos, haciéndoles un amplio gesto con la mano de despedida-. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

En cuanto las personas se dispersaron un poco, el alto esqueleto miró al bajo por sobre su hombro y le guiñó su hueco. Lo genial que se veía haciéndolo era más allá de lo que Sans podía soportar de momento, de modo que empezó a emitir una risa nerviosa mientras elevaba un pulgar en señal de aprobación. Era una patética muestra de apoyo, pero Papyrus pareció lo bastante contento con ella antes de continuar recogiendo el dinero. Sans se bajó de la fuente para empezar a ayudarlo. Le sorprendió ver que un par de billetes llegaban incluso a los dos dígitos.

-Vaya –dijo, impresionado.

Nunca había visto dinero de tanto valor. Papyrus tomó su carga y la dejó caer en el estuche con el resto. Sans le acompañó.

-Mmm –dijo Papyrus, frotándose el mentón-. ¿Tú crees que esto sea suficiente para reponer lo perdido, Sans?

-No lo sé –dijo el más bajo esqueleto-, pero de verdad que es mucho. Has…eh, estado de verdad impresionante, Papyrus. Ahora entiendo por qué eres grande.

Sans se rió un poco para tratar de cubrir sus nervios. Papyrus no se percató o no le dio importancia al leve brillo azul que Sans sabía estaba justo debajo de sus huecos oculares.

-Bueno, ¡desde luego! –afirmó el alto esqueleto y se arrodilló para empezar a contar, dividiendo el dinero en dos montones de igual cantidad hasta que Grillby agitó una mano en frente de él. Papyrus se detuvo y siguió los movimientos del monstruo de fuego, quien señaló el dinero y luego a él. Papyrus frunció el ceño o el equivalente de lo que podía hacer sin cejas ni piel-. ¿Estás seguro de eso? Hoy has tocado el saxofón tan bien, es lo menos que podría hacer.

Grillby agitó la cabeza y esa fue toda la respuesta que iba a darle al asunto antes de erguirse y dedicar un saludo a alguien que ellos no veían. Mientras Papyrus todavía debatía consigo mismo si debía tomar en serio el ofrecimiento del monstruo, Sans siguió la dirección de la mirada de este hacia una calle. Por ahí se acercaba lo que parecía una mujer vestida con un amplio abrigo morado, en la cabeza un sombrero con una tela negra simulando el rostro y una cesta colgando de su brazo. Ella levantó una mano en reconocimiento a Grillby y comenzó a acelerar sus pies, sus tazones resonando contra el adoquinado. En cuanto estuvo a una distancia segura de unos pasos, Sans notó el brillo de por lo menos cuatro ojos mirando desde detrás de la tela y dejó escapar la tensión que se le había subido al imaginar que se trataba de una humana. La monstruo se acercó hasta Grillby y extendió la mano hacia su hombro para dejar que la araña monstruo que todavía estaba ahí fuera subiendo por su brazo.

-Buenas días, querido –dijo la monstruo y se sentó al lado del músico en la fuente, dándole un golpe coqueto en la cadera con la suya. Grillby le devolvió el minúsculo empujón sin levantar la vista-. Papyrus, precioso, te vi desde las vitrinas. Has dado un verdadero espectáculo para los humanos. No sabía que podías hacer todas esas cosas. Ha sido una delicia incluso a la distancia.

-El crédito no es todo mío en realidad –admitió Papyrus, sus mejillas brillando en naranja-. Yo tampoco sabía que podíamos hacer ese tipo de cosas hasta que vi a Sans hacerlas antes.

-¿Quién, amor?

-¡Oh, cierto! –Papyrus señaló al esqueleto de pie a su lado-. ¡Comic Sans, pero yo puedo llamarlo Sans! ¡Y supongo que ustedes también! ¡A Grillby ya lo presenté de modo que está bien! Llegó la noche anterior a la mansión. ¡Sans, esta es Muffet, la esposa de Grillby!

-Encantada, queridito –dijo la monstruo, emitiendo una risa encantadora mientras le extendía la mano con el dorso hacia arriba, exactamente igual a como hacía la señorita Frida. Esta vez, tomándose su tiempo para asegurarse de que no la estaba poniendo incómoda ni nada por el estilo, Sans tomó la mano en la suya y dobló algo las rodillas (arrodillarse del todo no tenía sentido para él) para poder besarle la mano como una vez intentara hacer con Papyrus. Esta vez pareció ser la correcta decisión porque Muffet volvió a reírse, con evidente complacencia-. Pero qué caballeroso nos salió el esqueleto. Queridos, ustedes dos podrían aprender un par de cosas de él.

-¡Oh, vaya que sí! –afirmó Papyrus, entusiasmado-. Sans tiene un excelente manejo de su magia. Si creen que eso fue impresionante, lo que por supuesto lo fue, les habría encantado el acto de Sans.

-¿Acto? –dijo Muffet-. ¿Así que ya tienen actos preparados para el circo tan pronto?

Sans soltó la mano que todavía sostenía con la suya y se echó atrás, sus huecos oculares perdiendo toda la luz antes de que se volvieran a Papyrus. El alto esqueleto tuvo la parte superior de sus cuencas inclinadas en expresión compungida, como si se arrepintiera de haber abierto la boca.

-¿Circo? –repitió Sans con una voz engañosamente tranquila-. ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Papyrus?

Papyrus se encogió.

-¡No es lo que piensas! –dijo el monstruo apresuradamente, mirándole suplicante. La confianza que había presumido durante su baile parecía haberse esfumado de momento-. ¡Es un proyecto que los Dreemur querían llevar a cabo para recaudar todavía más dinero del que disponemos ahora! La fortuna de la familia de Chara no va a durar para siempre así que pensaron en esa solución. ¡Pero, desde luego, eso no quiere decir que van a forzar a nadie a hacerlo! ¡Toda la idea es que fueran monstruos voluntarios que quisieran poner sus particulares talentos para crear más recursos para otros monstruos! Quería hablarles a ustedes sobre eso, pero no sabía si a ustedes… bueno, les interesaría oírlo…

El esqueleto no se atrevió a seguir el hilo de esa conversación. Sans no lo necesitaba tampoco. Movió las manos para meterlas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y apretó los puños desde ahí. Un montón de ideas cruzaban por su mente y no sabía a cuál ponerle atención: la sinceridad aparente del alto esqueleto, la ausencia de humanos excepto por los niños, la presencia de esos asquerosos collares que según Toriel eran inofensivos pero en verdad no podía comprobarlo … Pero sobre todas las cosas, su alma palpitaba con miedo ante la mera mención de otro circo, la posibilidad de estar en otra jaula, de sentirse asfixiado y a punto de morir cada día de su vida.

-Supongo que no me equivoqué –dijo Papyrus y suspiró. Sans le dirigió una dura mirada que, para variar, no conmovió al esqueleto de otra forma que agregando más pena a su rostro-. Sans, lo siento, fue insensible de mi parte no decírtelo antes. Te prometo que no volveremos a mencionarlo mientras estén todos ustedes en la mansión. Por favor, créeme, lo único que queremos es el bien de todos los monstruos. Nunca haríamos nada que fuera en contra de ese ideal.

Papyrus sonaba sincero mientras hablaba. Eso lo hacía más doloroso. Sans apartó la vista de nuevo. De pronto, Papyrus emitió un "nyeh" testarudo y le sacó una mano de su bolsillo para entrelazar un meñique con él.

-Prometo, prometo –dijo el alto esqueleto con convicción-, y que si no cumplo se me rompan los huesos.

-¿Eh? –inquirió Sans, incapaz de formular otra reacción.

-Dije que lo prometía, ¿no? Pero entiendo que a lo mejor necesitas algo mejor que sólo palabras, ¡así que un juramento tendrá que ser! Undyne se lo enseñó a los niños y dice que es la mayor prueba de amistad que puede haber. Y que si lo rompo la otra persona está en todo su derecho de cumplirlo, lo que quiere decir que podrás romper mis huesos si llego a mentirte.

El alto esqueleto le dio una alegre sonrisa, como si no le hubiera permiso básicamente para matarlo. Sans no pudo contenerse una risa insegura. Ese tipo de verdad estaba loco.

-¿No te parece un poco extremo eso? –dijo.

Sus meñiques todavía estaban unidos. Papyrus llevó su otra mano a cubrirlos a los dos y se puso a la altura del otro esqueleto, sus ojos brillando con una incuestionable decisión.

-¡En lo absoluto! Porque yo, el gran Papyrus, nunca haría nada que lastimara a un amigo y por eso estoy totalmente seguro de que no habrá necesidad de romper mis huesos, ¡nyeh!

Sans no pudo evitarlo. Soltó una risa incrédula y se llevó la mano al rostro, negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que un esqueleto así existiera?

-¡Sans! –recriminó Papyrus, soltándole para llevarse ambas manos a la cintura-. ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? ¡Intento tener una conversación seria aquí!

La risa de Sans sólo fue un aumento al escuchar eso, pero tuvo compasión suficiente para levantar una mano y hacerle un gesto a Papyrus de que no le hiciera caso. El alto esqueleto se cruzó de brazos y esperó hasta que el más bajo finalmente pudo calmarse y lo miró con su sonrisa perpetua. Sans no sabía qué decirle, pero sabía que no podía forzarse a desconfiar de ese monstruo. Intentarlo siquiera prometía ser demasiado doloroso para pensarlo, de modo que abandonó esa idea en el acto.

-Está bien, Paps –dijo Sans, volviendo a su pose relajada-. Si tú dices que está bien, te creo.

Papyrus soltó un chillido de emoción, apretando las manos contra su pecho.

-¿Paps? ¿Ese es un nuevo apodo para mí?

-Eh, claro, si quieres… -Sans se vio de pronto enmudecido cuando Papyrus lo rodeó entre sus brazos y lo elevó consigo para darle un abrazo. Oh, diablos, pensó el esqueleto más bajo… ¿era colonia lo que Papyrus tenía encima? Trató de mantener la calma a pesar de su alma palpitante porque, en verdad, ¿qué más podía hacer? Le dio un par de palmadas al hombro del otro-. Heh… no es para tanto en realidad.

-¡Es la primera vez que alguien me llama así! Me gustaría poder devolverte el favor, pero Sans de por sí es un nombre muy corto –El esqueleto le dejó en el suelo y puso una expresión solemne-. Gracias por tu confianza, Sans. Te aseguro que no será en vano.

Sans se rió nerviosamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. No encontraba en ninguna parte de sí nada que quisiera contradecir al otro monstruo y, peor que eso, de verdad quería creerle. Decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado y seguir al monstruo mientras pudiera. No sabía qué pensar acerca de esa idea del circo y, si nadie esperaba que participara, a lo mejor ni siquiera tendría que formar ninguna idea al respecto. Tampoco estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer con el resto de su vida, pero estaba seguro de que ser un entretenimiento a la orden y capricho de los humanos no era un plan que le atrajera y no iba a permitir que esa fuera todo lo que Nicky conociera.

Después de recoger el dinero del estuche (Grillby finalmente convenció a Papyrus de tomar la mayor cantidad de las ganancias) y aceptar unos pastelillos que Muffet había traído en su cesta, ellos se volvieron a reabastecer las compras que le robaron. Esta vez, mientras volvían caminando a la mansión, no tuvieron más incidentes. En el camino hacia la entrada pasaron por el jardín delantero y vieron a Nicky sosteniendo con su boca una regadera e inclinándose para dejar caer el agua en la base de los arbustos. Cerca de él, Asgore podaba con las tijeras las ramas altas y les saludó con la mano cuando los vio pasar.

-¿Todo bien, Nick? –preguntó Sans y el niño asintió entusiasta, derramando agua del recipiente.

Asgore dejó las tijeras de podar colgando de su cinturón para acercarse al niño y ayudarle a secarse los pies con un trapo antes de que hiciera barro con el suelo. Sans ya sabía que iba a ser una tarea inútil esperar que el niño saliera completamente limpio de ayudar con el jardín, pero le alegró ver que al menos se estaban haciendo cargo de él. Adentro de la mansión dejaron las compras en la cocina. Toriel llegó con ellos unos momentos más tarde.

-Se tardaron un buen rato –comentó la monstruo-. Ya casi es la hora de almorzar. ¿Sucedió algo en la ciudad?

Sans se tomó más tiempo del necesario acomodando los comestibles en la nevera como para evitar la conversación. Papyrus, luego de echarle una mirada, se volvió hacia la monstruo.

-Nos quitaron las primeras provisiones que habíamos comprado así que tuvimos que conseguir más dinero para conseguir más –explicó el esqueleto con un evidente nerviosismo en la voz, mismo que se apresuró a cambiar por uno forzado de optimismo-. ¡Pero nadie salió herido ni hubo problemas mayores! ¡No hace falta preocuparse, Toriel!

-Ya veremos sobre eso –dijo Toriel y se escucharon sus pasos rápidos sobre el piso.

Sans espió por el borde de la puerta para ver a la monstruo cabra chequeando las estadísticas de Papyrus, a pesar de las protestas de este. Toriel no lo dejó en paz hasta que estuvo segura de que sus números estaban en su máxima capacidad, pero todavía tenía el ceño fruncido y su cabeza se volvió hacia Sans, el cual creyó que en ese solo instante el alma se le había caído a los pies. Su mente empezó a correr en un segundo en busca de una excusa o qué tanto le perjudicaría sólo transportarse lejos de la cocina, pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión al respecto Papyrus intervino poniendo una mano de esqueleto sobre el brazo de la monstruo.

-Toriel, estamos bien. Sólo fue un pequeño atraso, nada de lo que preocuparse. Estoy seguro de que ellos lo necesitaban más que nosotros.

Toriel resopló, volviéndose al alto esqueleto con una sonrisa. Sans imaginó que debía ser un hecho recurrente enfrentarse a la buena voluntad de Papyrus. Podía ver cómo una característica así podía volverse irritante, pero comprobarla incluso refiriéndose a esos ladrones le daba una extraña sensación de envidia y calma. Al menos alguien podía pensar de ese modo, lo que suponía era mejor que nadie lo hiciera.

-Tienes razón, querido –afirmó Toriel-. Lo importante además es que los dos estén sanos y salvos. ¿Quieres ayudarme a empezar a preparar el almuerzo, querido?

-¿En serio? ¡Desde luego! –exclamó el esqueleto-. ¡El gran Papyrus será el maestro chef de hoy para el deleite de todos!

-¿Cocinero también, eh? –intervino Sans, finalmente cerrando la heladera y se acercó al par-. Vaya. ¿Existe algo en lo que no seas bueno, Papyrus?

-¡Nyehe! ¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo Papyrus, sacando pecho.

Dios, pensó Sans, sin poder contenerse la risa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan adorable el sujeto? No era justo para su pobre alma. Era el exacto opuesto de justo y sin embargo Sans se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sí, eso imaginé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Rayuela**

 _"Hay que saber mover los pies."_

* * *

Estaba enamorado. Lo sabía con bastante seguridad. A pesar de tratarse de una situación del todo nueva para él, al cabo de solo un par de semanas viviendo en la mansión sencillamente no había otro nombre para ese sentimiento que tenía cuando Papyrus estaba en la misma habitación que él o cuando no lo estaba y seguía pensando en el alto esqueleto. Le gustaba poder entenderlo dentro de ese marco, incluso si el marco en sí era confuso y no siempre lo entendía, al menos lo tenía y no hacía falta cuestionarse más al respecto. Cualquier otra que significara menos trabajo, estaba bien para él. Podía estar cómodo en la incertidumbre si al menos tenía la certeza de ese calificativo.

Le encantaba pasar el tiempo con Papyrus, escuchar su voz, irritarlo con sus chistes y arrancarle carcajadas cuando el otro ya no podía resistirlo más. Fue el esqueleto más feliz del mundo cuando Papyrus empezó a responderle con sus propios juegos de palabras. No quería terminar sus conversaciones y se hacía sencillo encontrar nuevos temas para hablar, como si en realidad se estuvieran poniendo al día después de mucho tiempo separados. Podía ser que él no fuera un participante tan activo como Papyrus, sobretodo porque su propia vida, eliminando las peores partes, había sido bastante aburrida, pero no cambiaría esos momentos por nada.

Por esas charlas, se acabó enterando de la historia de los otros monstruos con los que convivía. Supo que Undyne apareció un día en la mansión después de haber llegado al país nadando desde el suyo, luego de haber escuchado que era manejada por monstruos, que ella al principio no sabía hablar el idioma que ellos usaban y se comunicaba más que nada con gruñidos y gritos frustrados hasta que finalmente consiguió dominarlo. Supo ella trabajaba en la policía entregando boletas de tránsito y controlando las calles en las que no había semáforos.

Supo que Alphys había sido asistente de un doctor en el pasado, pero a ella no le gustaba hablar sobre eso, y que desarrolló el aparato para cortar sus collares en un desesperado intento de librarse del que ella tenía. Supo que Mettaton había seguido a un constructor de maniquíes y que las cosas no salieron bien entre ellos cuando Mettaton, como fantasma, decidió posesionar al que parecía su maniquí más hermoso (importante: no preguntarle acerca del lado de su cabeza cubierta por su pelo…). Supo que tanto él como Napstablook trabajaban como maniquíes en las tiendas que decidían contratarlos por el día, pudiendo el otro fantasma posesionar objetos pero no fusionarse con otros, y que no siempre tenían suerte para encontrar ese trabajo.

Supo que a Asgore en realidad sus padres le habían cortado los cuernos para evitar que crecieran demasiado y fuera considerado peligroso para los humanos, lo que sólo le traería más problemas en el futuro. Supo que Toriel había intentado varias veces hacerlos crecer de nuevo, pero no hubo caso. Supo que los dos temían el día en que Asriel empezara a hacer crecer los suyos porque entonces los humanos le pondrían mucha más atención que como ya lo hacían ahora que era prácticamente un niño todavía.

Supo que Papyrus en realidad había venido de otra ciudad, una cuyo nombre en verdad nunca aprendió, y que en ella había un estudio de baile cuyos ventanales amplios permitían ver a todos los pasos del exterior. Supo que no tenía recuerdos anteriores a encontrarse en esas calles. Supo que entonces Papyrus había practicado en frente de los ventanales desde el otro lado de la calle cada día y cada noche con la esperanza de poder dejar al profesor tan impresionado que le dejaría bailar con ellos. Supo que a la gente le había gustado ver sus primeros intentos de bailes y con ese dinero entregado tan bondadosamente había podido seguir adelante hasta que se encontró listo para solicitar trabajo. Supo… que eso tampoco había salido bien. El estudio tenía una política muy estricta respecto a prohibir la entrada de los monstruos. Aparentemente formaba parte de una ley y todo, de modo que, para evitar acabar en la cárcel, Papyrus prefirió desistir. Supo que su viaje no había tenido ningún rumbo preciso y que si acabó dando con los Dreemurr fue de pura casualidad, encontrándolos cuando bailaba en una esquina.

Lo escuchó todo y otras cosas las vio, las oyó confirmadas en charlas informales. Todos los monstruos habían sido heridos de una forma o de otra por los humanos y sin embargo… Supo que Frisk podía hablar, pero sólo lo hacía cuando se hallaba más cómodo y en confianza con la gente a su alrededor, nunca elevando la voz más allá de un susurro. Nadie sabía de dónde había salido antes de relacionarse con Chara a la salida de la escuela y a nadie le preocupó demasiado averiguarlo cuando vieron que era claro que el niño necesitaba un hogar. Supo que Chara era quien había tejido los suéteres para sus hermanos adoptivos, incluso que había modificado el que Nicky llevaba para acomodarlo a sus necesidades y que en las tardes perezosas, antes de la cena, se lo podía encontrar sentado al lado de Toriel en el sofá, moviendo la lana sobre sus agujas con una mirada de concentración ceñuda y graciosa, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.

El mejor amigo de Papyrus, con el cual jugaban a juegos de mesa y Papyrus llevaba sobre sus hombros para hacerlo reír, y el ahijado, con el cual Papyrus dibujaba en el piso y el único frente al que el alto esqueleto alabaría su arte como muy superior al suyo. Supo que los dos tenían habían integrado a Nicky a sus juegos y que habían sido el primer público para sus chistes que alguna vez el niño monstruo tuviera, haciéndolos literalmente rodar de la risa. Supo que era más bien Asriel en lugar de Toriel el que siempre andaba detrás de ellos para evitar que se metieran en problemas, le hicieran caso o no.

Supo que Papyrus todavía quería hacer algo con un baile que le permitiera tener una vida más allá de la mansión. Es decir, la mansión era agradable y desde luego que no le gustaría abandonarla, ¿pero qué si sucedía lo peor? ¿Qué haría él teniendo que cuidar de tres niños si no tenía la menor idea de manejar los negocios? Supo que sus preocupaciones eran en vano porque los otros monstruos ya le habían asegurado varias veces que nunca estaría solo si eso llegaba a pasar. Sabía que aun así Papyrus soñaba con encantar a las personas (monstruos o humanos, le daba igual) con sus pasos y tener el orgullo de construir algo propio con su talento. En un mundo más justo, Papyrus habría obtenido ese reconocimiento hacía un buen tiempo, pero no era esa la realidad que les tocaba vivir y el alto esqueleto lo sabía. Lo único que pasaba era que prefería seguir creyendo.

¡Y desde luego eso no significaba que podría dejar de practicar! Los fines de semana eran el único día en el que todos podían pasarla en la mansión tranquilamente y en días tan agradables como el presente, era sólo natural que acabaran en el amplio patio trasero. Papyrus estaba practicando unos nuevos pasos de tango con Mettaton como su compañero, bajo la intensa mirada de Undyne y ella lanzando de vez en cuando exclamaciones en lo que ahora Sans sabía era español cuando la monstruo creía que Papyrus no mostraba la suficiente pasión por el baile, o al menos eso dejaba suponer sus gestos de ánimo. Todavía seguía sin comprender una sola palabra, pero Sans en verdad no podía ningún esfuerzo en hacerlo.

Papyrus parecía entender lo suficiente y aceleraba sus movimientos acorde o corregía un paso. También servía de traductor para Mettaton, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer. A pesar de los arreglos, estaba claro que los dos estaban cómodos moviéndose en sincronía con el cuerpo del otro. Mettaton era sorprendentemente ágil para estar hecho de madera y se acomodaba fácilmente a la velocidad impuesta por Papyrus. El fantasma Napstablook había creado una especie de remix utilizando como base un tango y este sonaba a través de unos parlantes conectados al celular del maniquí. Leonard, en un vestido que Mettaton le había dado, observaba sentado al lado del fantasma y Francis, sentado sobre una silla de playa, tomaba el sol sin ponerle atención a nada. El frasco lleno de polvo, decorado con pegatinas y dibujada una cara feliz con marcador, seguía constantemente a su lado. Toriel y Asgore miraban el ensayo de vez en cuando, sentados en sendas sillas en frente de una mesa que contenía sus tazas de té junto a un recipiente lleno de galletas de donde Asriel comía, pero Sans no les estaba poniendo atención a ninguno de ellos.

Se le hacía imposible con los gráciles movimientos del esqueleto manipulando a su compañero, una expresión de absoluta calma cuando tenían los pasos asumidos y de absoluta concentración cuando los practicaba. La ancha espalda del esqueleto, sus brazos arremangados, la precisión y elegancia con la que movía sus piernas le tenían fascinado. Cuando el movimiento de los dos aumentó, volviéndose más temerarios y Mettaton literalmente se apoyaba en la fuerza del esqueleto para guiarlo, Sans había olvidado completamente que se suponía estaba jugando a la pelota con los niños mientras Asriel tomaba un descanso.

-¡Sans! –escuchó a Nicky gritar, rompiendo cualquier encanto en el acto.

Sans apenas tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza cuando un rayo anaranjado pasó justo en frente de su rostro, obligándolo a echarse para atrás. La pelota, que había estado a punto de estrellarse contra él, aterrizó por un costado y el hueso mágico conjurado se desvaneció en el aire apenas cumplió su objetivo. Sans regresó su atención a la pareja de bailarines y vio a Mettaton inclinado, sostenido contra el pecho de Papyrus con una mano mientras que la otra estaba extendida al frente. El brillo anaranjado de sus ojos desapareció en un parpadeo y Papyrus se irguió. Parecía que el esqueleto iba a hablarle, pero frente a Sans le ganó primero Nicky.

-¡Oh, dios, lo siento! –dijo el niño y Sans por primera vez se dio cuenta de que el más joven parecía aterrado, casi a punto de llorar-. ¡Creí que iba a ser un gol seguro si sólo te movías a un lado! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te golpeó? ¿Estás bien? ¡Dime que no te vas a convertir en polvo!

-No, no… -inició Sans.

-Cálmate, no le sucedió nada –intervino Chara-. ¿Y por qué iba a volverse polvo? Sólo era una pelota.

Sans rogó mentalmente que Nicky no lo dijera, que mantuviera la boca cerrada, pero en cambio el joven monstruo amarillo se volvió indignado hacia el humano.

-¡Tonto! ¡Sans tiene sólo 1 HP! ¡Si recibe algún golpe, incluso por accidente, él podría morir!

Bueno, ahí se acababa su secreto. Sans vio el rostro de los otros monstruos y no le sorprendió encontrar diferentes niveles de casi horror, preocupación e incredulidad, con la única excepción de Francis y Leonard, que ya lo sabían. Incluso el par de humanos parecían súbitamente temerosos de que se fuera a deshacer en cualquier segundo. Toriel se levantó de su asiento para acercarse hacia él en pasos decididos. Sans sabía que no iba a servir de nada protestar, de modo que se quedó quieto dejando que la monstruo cabra inspeccionara sus números para confirmar esa información y asegurarse de que no estaba en porcentajes. Una profunda inhalación de terror escapó a la monstruo mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.

Sans no había querido se chequeado antes justamente para evitar ese tipo de situación. Después de enterarse, la usual reacción era tratarlo como si fuera incapaz de hacer nada sin acabar matándose sin quererlo. Tenía que pasar un tiempo hasta que los monstruos se dieran cuenta de que tal actitud era innecesaria, pero no sabía cuánto podía ser.

-En realidad no es tan sacro como parece–dijo, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto-. Taba a punto de decirles, se me olvidó. Debió escaparse de mi sien. Eso pasa cuando no tienes piel, ¿sabes? Todo pasa a través de mí.

Toriel lo miró ceñuda, poniendo las manos en sus caderas. En otras circunstancias ese chiste podría haberla tenido aullando de la risa, pero no ahora. Sans se llevó la mano a la nuca, nervioso. Sentía la mirada y la atención de todos sobre él, y no le gustaba.

-Escucha, en serio no hay problema –intentó decirle-. Sé cómo manejarme solo, así que no hay razón para alterarse. He llegado hasta aquí, ¿no es así?

Entonces Toriel hizo algo todavía peor que no reírse a sus chistes: su expresión cambió a una de pena. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y usualmente era respecto a sus experiencias en el circo, lo que le hacía sentir de alguna manera mejor respecto a su propio dolor. Pero cuando se trataba acerca de sus propias estadísticas, algo que en realidad nunca había sido un problema en su vida y que era tan parte de sí mismo como su cuerpo, era… incómodo, por lo menos. Y un poco molesto, incluso si sabía que Toriel sólo tenía buenas intenciones al inquietarse.

-Creo que prefiero tomar una siesta ahora –dijo Sans, sonriendo hacia arriba y luego le guiñó su cuenca al niño-. Avísenme cuando esté la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Nadie intentó detenerlo mientras hacía su camino de vuelta a la mansión. Unos pasos más adelante, Sans se permitió teletransportarse a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Para colmo, ni siquiera tenía sueño y habría preferido seguir disfrutando del… buen día que hacía afuera, pero no quedaba de otra. Comenzó a cambiarse su ropa normal por los shorts y camiseta que usaba para dormir, pero antes de que pudiera calzarse la última prenda la puerta de su habitación se abrió suavemente. La bajó de inmediato, a tiempo para volverse a Papyrus entrando. Al ver que Sans todavía no estaba en la cama, el esqueleto entró del todo y se quedó ahí, frotándose un brazo con obvio nerviosismo.

-¿Todo bien, Papyrus? –preguntó Sans, sentándose en su cama-. ¿Ya terminó la práctica?

-No exactamente –dijo el alto esqueleto, sincero como siempre-. Undyne no estaba muy feliz al respecto, pero yo quería hablar contigo antes de que te fueras a dormir porque tienes el sueño demasiado pesado y, bueno, no podía esperar tampoco. ¿Está bien eso contigo? –preguntó el monstruo sentándose en su propia cama-. ¿O en serio estás cansado? Aunque, sabes, dormir en medio del día tampoco es precisamente bueno para ti –agregó como si no pudiera contenerse.

Sans le sonrió. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los continuos regaños de Papyrus y formaban parte del encanto del esqueleto. Era su manera de preocuparse por él y era agradable sentirse vigilado en ese sentido.

-No, está bien –dijo, suspirando. Si iban a tener una conversación sobre lo sucedido, bien podrían tenerla ahora para acabar con el asunto-. ¿De qué quieres hablar, Paps?

La expresión de Papyrus se animó de pronto.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer, Sans?

-Eh…

No sabía bien a lo que se refería. ¿Dormir contaría como respuesta?

-Me refiero… ¿tienes alguna pasión? ¿Algún sueño? Todo mundo tiene uno, pero desde que llegaste aquí no he podido descrifrar el tuyo. ¿Qué es lo que te interesa?

Sans parpadeó. ¿Intereses? ¿Sueños? No había tenido tiempo de pensar en ninguna de esas cosas dentro del circo y una vez fuera del mismo, sólo estar libre y vivo parecía ser suficiente. Le gustaba cantar, pero más que nada por el efecto que tenía en otra gente, porque a Nicky le calmaba y le permitía un mayor control de su magia al obligarlo a sincronizar con sus letras, no porque de por sí sintiera un placer especial al hacerlo. Le gustaba hacer chistes por casi la misma razón. Cuando la gente reía no tenía que preocuparse por otras emociones menos positivas, incluyéndolo. ¿De qué le interesaba saber más?

-Bueno… -dijo. Papyrus sonrió y se inclinó hacia el frente, expectante. Sans se sintió algo cohibido por eso, pero continuó, evitando su mirada-. Siempre me interesaron las estrellas.

-Oh –expresó Papyrus, agrandando sus cuencas.

-Eh, conocer sus nombres, ¿sabes? Constelaciones y ese tipo de cosas. Siempre creí que era, heh, interesante. Creo que si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias habría sido el más grande nerd sobre el tema –Se rascó una mejilla-. Una vez intenté pedirle a la señorita Frida que me enseñara pero, como ya puedes imaginar, no hubo mucha suerte.

-Oh –expresó el otro esqueleto, inclinando las cuencas.

-Sí –confirmó Sans-, y ahora… como que no tiene mucho sentido que piense en eso, ¿no es así? Debería concentrarme en hacer algo productivo con lo cual vivir ahí afuera, como Francis aprendiendo a hacer carpintería y Leonard volviéndose un diseñador. Sólo que todavía no sé bien qué podría ser –Se encogió de hombros, enviándole una sonrisa al otro esqueleto-. Estoy seguro de que ya encontraré algo, Paps. No te preocupes.

Papyrus mantuvo la vista baja por unos segundos más de lo que Sans se esperaba antes de volver a levantarla, súbitamente con un renovado buen humor.

-¡Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Sans! –El alto esqueleto se puso de pie de golpe-. ¡Voy a dejarte ahora para que descanses! ¡Dulces sueños!

Antes de que Sans pudiera decirse lo extraño que le parecía ese cambio, Papyrus se volvió y salió de la habitación sin dar un portazo. De pronto estaba de nuevo solo. No tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar, pero tampoco iba a gastar demasiadas energías teorizando al respecto. Seguro que todo estaba bien y si el esqueleto no volvía a preguntarle acerca de sus sueños frustrados, eso sólo lo haría todo mejor. Incluso si él mismo se había hecho a la idea desde hacía mucho, todavía no era un tema en el que le gustara indagar demasiado. Sans apagó las luces usando su magia y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, las ventanas corridas, sumergido en la mayor cantidad de oscuridad que podía reunir en medio de la tarde.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:** Carousel

 _"I know chasing after you is like a fairytale."_

* * *

A la hora de la cena Nicky entró en su cuarto y Sans se despertó a los tirones de su camiseta que el pequeño monstruo realizaba con los dientes. El esqueleto permaneció acostado unos momentos después de despertarse, esperando que el niño se cansara y lo dejara seguir en la cama, pero se rindió al poco rato al notar que los tirones sólo se hacían más fuertes hasta el punto de casi hacerlo deslizarse fuera de la cama.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo en medio de una seguidilla de bostezos, palmeándole la cabeza del niño-. Ya estoy despierto, amigo. Ya cumpliste tu trabajo.

-¡Entonces levántate! –dijo Nicky y empezó a saltar en su sitio-. ¡La señora Toriel y el señor Papyrus me dejaron ayudar con la cena hoy, así que será mejor que vayas a disfrutarla mientras está caliente!

-Seguro que es estupenda, Nick –dijo Sans, levantándose de la cama.

Unos minutos más tarde, vestido con un pantalón decente y una camiseta menos arrugada, Sans salió detrás del entusiasmado niño en dirección a la sala del comedor adonde todos los residentes ya estaban a la mesa. Papyrus estaba de pie sirviéndoles un plato del espagueti a cada monstruo desde un gran recipiente en el centro de la mesa y le sonrió nada más verlo.

-¡Buenas tardes, Sans! ¡Espero que ahora te sientas mejor para disfrutar de un verdadero manjar! ¡El pequeño Nicky ha sido una invaluable ayuda en la elaboración de esta obra maestra! ¡Siéntense para que puedas disfrutarlo!

Como de costumbre, Sans se acomodó al lado de la silla que luego ocuparía Papyrus mientras que Nick se ponía en la otra silla y sonrió al alto esqueleto cuando este le sirvió su humeante porción. El espagueti en sí parecía estar bien, pero la salsa… parecía que alguien pudiera tirado tomates en un recipiente de agua y luego hubiera tratado de molerlos sin mucho éxito. Los pedazos rojos estaban desperdigados por los fideos, ennegrecidos y duros. Sans miró a los otros monstruos y notó que ellos de hecho estaban comiendo la "salsa" en lugar de hacerla a un lado.

Francis tuvo que aclararse la garganta de inmediato y tragar el contenido de su vaso. Leonard tenía que detenerse en cada bocado para taparse la boca. El esfuerzo que hacía por tragar se traducía en lágrimas apenas contenidas. Pero los dos le dieron un pulgar arriba al expectante monstruo amarillo que dio una amplia sonrisa. Alrededor de la mesa, los otros monstruos mostraban diferentes señales de estar batallando con sus propios instintos para sonreír y asentir enfáticamente respecto a lo bueno que estaba.

-Quién diría que teníamos un pequeño chef entre nosotros –dijo Mettaton después de haber tosido varias veces contra su mano.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pequeño –dijo Asgore y de pronto tuvo que taparse la boca, agitando los hombros.

-Me encanta tu entusiasmo, querido –dijo Toriel, apretando su mano cerrada al lado de su plato.

-¡Buenísimo! –exclamó Undyne, sin mover la mandíbula.

Incluso Papyrus tenía una cara en la que era difícil descifrar lo que estaba pensando exactamente. Sans empezaba a preocuparse de que a lo mejor era más de lo que podía soportar, cuando de repente el alto esqueleto dio un palmetazo sobre la mesa, tragó y le dio una esplendorosa sonrisa a Nicky.

-¡Estos son los esfuerzos de alguien que sin duda tiene un prometedor futuro como chef! ¡Continúa practicando, pequeño amigo, y puede que un día consigas superar al Gran Papyrus!

-¿¡En serio!? –Nicky parecía a punto de perder la respiración y por un momento Sans no pudo contenerse una leve risa, atrayendo en el acto su atención-. Sans, todavía no lo has probado. Hazlo y dime qué tal te parece.

Sans asintió y se sirvió un pequeño montón de espagueti junto al grande pedazo de tomate que le había tocado. Podía sentir la mirada expectante del niño a su lado. Tomó nada más un respiro antes de embutirse toda la comida en su boca y apresurarse a masticarla para no darse tiempo a dudarlo. Inevitablemente su lengua acabó entrando en contacto y cuando lo hizo comprendió a la perfección porque todos estaban tomando agua. Parecía que Nicky seguí adorando tanto la sal como aquella única vez que le permitieron hacerse cargo de las palomitas en el circo. Sans continuó masticando y tragó como mejor pudo lo que no pudo deshacer con los dientes. Afortunadamente no tenía una garganta de carne que le pondrían en riesgo de ahogarse. Toda la comida iba directo a su alma pasados ese punto.

Tomó un sorbo rápido de su vaso antes de volverse al pequeño monstruo.

-Vaya, Nick –dijo, levantando un pulgar-. Me has dejado de verdad impresionado con esto. No parece que haya sido tu primera vez cocinando. Pero dime, ¿te ha gustado hacerlo? ¿Te gustaría seguir practicando? -El niño asintió enfáticamente con la cabeza. Sans no recordaba la última vez que había visto su mirada iluminarse de tal manera sin tener que explicarle seguidamente que eso que quería no podía ser porque a la señorita Frida no iba a gustarle. Pero la señorita Frida ya no estaba con ellos y él podía mandar tranquilamente su sentido del gusto a la basura si eso significaba mantener esa ilusión. Le guiñó una cuenca y le palmeó las escamas de la cabeza-. Entonces hazlo. Estoy seguro de que serás mil veces mejor si continúas así.

Nicky volvió a sonreír.

-Pues claro que necesita la práctica –dijo la voz de Chara, sentado al lado de Frisk y este al lado de Nicky. Sans fijó en él la mirada hasta que notó que Chara volvía a llevarse más del espagueti con la "salsa" por encima, hablando mientras masticaba-. ¿Cómo se supone que se va a ser un chef si no practica antes? Incluso las personas de natural talento deben perfeccionarse.

El niño humano acabó de tragar y dio una media sonrisa en dirección a Papyrus.

-¿No es así? –le preguntó.

-¡Desde luego que sí! –afirmó el alto esqueleto-. Con trabajo y dedicación el pequeño Nicky se convertirá en el mejor chef de todo el mundo, ¡ya lo verán!

-Heh –emitió el susodicho, sonrojándose-. No es para tanto.

-¡Tonterías! –dijo el alto esqueleto con entusiasmo-. Siempre es mucho mejor cuando las personas deciden seguir sus sueños y hacer lo que les hace felices. Y si consiguen ser excelentes en ello, eso sólo es un extra que estoy seguro podrás conseguir.

Nicky esbozó una sonrisa, alegre pero nerviosa, y Sans le dio una palmada en la espalda. Casi todos acabaron limpiando sus platos al final. Los únicos que repitieron fueron Sans, Papyrus y el propio Nicky, pero eran todavía más de lo que Sans se esperaba así que no había problema. Después de la cena, el alto esqueleto le pidió que le buscara en la sala de estar a una determinada hora porque quería enseñarle una cosa importante. Estaba claro que estaba emocionado por darle una sorpresa, de modo que Sans ni siquiera le preguntó de qué se trataba. Seguro que iba a ser un pase de baile o un nuevo truco mágico bailarín, lo que sin duda le interesaría. Siempre le asombraba lo rápido con que el esqueleto aprendía todo lo que se le enseñaba o lo creativo que podía ponerse respecto al manejo de su propio cuerpo. Se entretuvo ayudando a Nicky y Frisk con sus respectivas tareas escolares, aunque su papel fue más bien se limitó a controlar sus respuestas porque entre ellos se animaban para hacer un buen trabajo.

Cuando fue el momento indicado encontró a Papyrus y este le condujo hacia el patio trasero, adonde ya los estaban esperando Chara y Asriel, sentados en el suelo. Había un largo maletín a un lado del monstruo cabra. Era una suerte que fuera viernes o Toriel habría insistido en que los dos estuvieran en la cama para esas horas. No había nadie más en los alrededores.

-¿Lo saco ahora? –preguntó Asriel, levantando la cabeza hacia Papyrus.

El alto esqueleto miró hacia el cielo y las líneas de sus dientes se elevaron.

-Sí, eso estaría perfecto. Tenemos mucha suerte de que hoy haya un excelente clima.

Sans miró al cielo estrellado con una luna llena justo encima de sus cabezas, iluminándolos del todo. Sea lo que sea que Papyrus quería enseñarle no iba a necesitar linternas de ningún tipo por lo menos.

-Muy bien, estoy listo –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros a su lado-. ¿Para qué estamos aquí, Paps?

-¡Nyehehe! ¡Hoy vas a tener el increíble honor de contemplar las estrellas junto al gran Papyrus, querido amigo!

El monstruo señaló hacia la maleta del ahora agachado Asriel y al acercarse un poco Sans vio que se trataba de un viejo telescopio con su propio trípode.

El monstruo cabra lo estaba sacando de su estuche y lo armaba como si ya lo hubiera hecho miles de veces, mientras tanto Chara se levantó y tiró de la manga de Sans. En cuanto se volvió hacia él, el niño puso en su mano un libro que parecía gastado y tenía marcas de crayón por la superficie de la cubierta. No le costó demasiado leer el título: "Estrellas, constelaciones y otras cosas del espacio." Luego de dejarle el libro, sin haber levantado la vista en ningún momento, el niño se volvió hacia su hermano para ayudarlo con el aparato. Sans pasó la vista desde el libro hacia el alto esqueleto.

-¿Esto es en serio? –preguntó, incapaz de decidir si estaba más confundido que emocionado o era al revés.

Papyrus se inclinó para ponerse a su altura.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Sans, ya sé que puede ser difícil creerlo, ¡pero todavía tienes permitido seguir tus sueños y hacer las cosas que te gustan incluso si no sacas ningún beneficio material de ello! ¡Y quién sabe, puede que acabe ayudándote para hacer justamente eso en el futuro! Nicky tiene la cocina, Undyne tiene la policía, yo tengo mi baile. ¡Es sólo justo que tú tengas el espacio si eso es lo que necesitas para ser feliz, Sans!

-Heh… -respondió este, incapaz de sacar otro sonido, de hacer otra cosa. Era tan… ingenuo de su parte y sin embargo lo decía con la misma convicción con la que se expresaba sobre cualquier tema. El latido de su alma fue casi doloroso de tan fuerte que se dio dentro de sus costillas, recordándole cuán inútil había sido negarse nada acerca del alto esqueleto. ¿Cómo se suponía que nadie debía resistirse? De por sí él no quería ni intentarlo. De modo que Sans bajó la mirada antes de que fuera demasiado obvio todo el impacto que el gesto había provocado-. Gracias, Papyrus.

-¿Y nosotros qué? –preguntó Chara-. El telescopio era de mi madre.

-Esta es la primera vez que lo sacamos en años –comentó Asriel, acomodando el telescopio y ajustándolo a la altura de Sans-. A la señora le gustaba el espacio también.

-Ella me explicó unas constelaciones –agregó Chara, contemplando el cielo con los ojos entrecerrados-. Sólo… no recuerdo ya cómo eran. Ahora sólo parecen un montón de puntos.

-Gracias a ustedes también, chicos –agregó Sans.

-Creo que ya está listo –dijo Asriel y les mostró a los esqueletos su pulgar en alto-. Vengan a ver.

Sans vaciló un par de segundos antes de acercarse, luego de recibir un asentimiento de ánimo por parte de Papyrus. Nunca había estado cerca de un telescopio, incluso si sabía lo que era, por lo que no estaba preparado para ver al cielo tan claro y cercano como lo hizo a través de los cristales. Un suspiro de admiración se le escapó ante esas luces. El libro pesaba en su mano como una promesa para finalmente conocer los secretos con los que sólo había soñado hasta entonces.

Le tomó un rato encontrar la relación entre las imágenes presentadas y las figuras en el cielo nocturno, pero en cuanto lo hizo ya no hubo manera de detenerlo. Se las fue indicando a Chara una a una a medida que éste le preguntaba al azar, pero luego el niño se contentó con sentarse con su hermano, observando las estrellas sin la ayuda del telescopio. Sans no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado ensimismado cuando sintió un toque en su hombro y al volverse vio a Asriel cargando al dormido Chara contra su pecho. El monstruo cabra le dijo que ya iban a irse a dormir, pero quería que se encargaran de guardar el telescopio cuando hubieran terminado.

Al final sólo quedaron los dos esqueletos. Sans no tenía reloj, de modo que no sabía bien qué hora era, pero a juzgar por la posición de la luna (e incontables noches teniéndola como única luz desde el techo de una jaula) probablemente ya había pasado de la medianoche. Pero Papyrus no había mencionado ni una palabra sobre que era demasiado tarde. Para cuando Sans volvió a verlo se dio cuenta de que el alto esqueleto sólo lo estaba siguiendo a él con la vista, la línea de sus dientes elevada en una sonrisa de alegre contemplación. De pronto Sans se sintió demasiado consciente de si mismo y un poco avergonzado por haberse dejado absorber de esa forma.

-¿Quieres ver por un rato, Paps? -ofrecio.

-Oh -djo el alto esuqleto, claramente sorprendido pero de inmediato sonriendo de nuevo-. Por supuesto, me encantaría.

Papyrus se puso de pie y practicamente se arrodillo para poder ver por el telescopio.

-Wowie –dijo al cabo de unos segundos-. ¡No tengo idea de qué significan ninguno de esos puntos, pero sí que son bonitos!

Sans no pudo contenerse su risa. Lo entendía. Quizá no era tan emocionante para alguien que no estuviera interesado en esas cosas en primer lugar. En cuanto consiguió calmarse, notó que el otro lo estaba de nuevo mirando con la misma sonrisa satisfecha de antes. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de pronunciar un chiste para distraerlo, Papyrus habló primero.

-Me alegro de que esto te esté gustando, Sans. A lo mejor esto pueda ser la nueva cosa a la que te dediques.

-Heh, puede ser –dijo Sans, más porque no quería discutir que porque de verdad lo creyera, sentándose en el suelo. Papyrus se ubicó a su lado-. Gracias por esto, Paps. No tenías que hacerlo.

-¡Nyehe! De nada, mi buen amigo.

Se quedaron en silencio contemplando la noche estrellada. Incluso si disfrutaba de sus conversaciones, eran los extraños momentos en los que ninguno de los dos necesitaba hablar en los que se encontraba más en paz. A lo mejor fue por eso que el tarareo empezó a salir desde el interior de su mandíbula sin que siquiera se daba cuenta. Sólo disfrutaba de la suave vibración que generaba su magia.

-De verdad sería bueno que esto se volviera parte de tu trabajo, Sans –comentó el alto esqueleto de pronto-. Se nota que lo disfrutas y si puedes enseñar a otros como lo hiciste con Chara, entonces seguramente que tendrías un futuro en esto.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Claro –Papyrus bajó la vista hacia su regazo y se frotó los dedos de una mano con la otra en una muestra inusual de inseguridad-. A decir verdad creí que el cantar podría haber sido eso para ti, pero tú nunca cantas de verdad, sólo tarareas. ¡Y eso está bien, no me malentiendas! Entiendo que debido a las circunstancias en las que estabas tú realmente no disfrutabas con el canto, pero… quiero que sepas que yo todavía creo que era muy hermoso. Tu espectáculo realmente inspiró al Gran Papyrus para hacer cosas que increíblemente no se le habían ocurrido antes. Así que ¡gracias por ser el asombroso monstruo que eres, Sans, incluso si las cosas no estaban tan bien como deberían!

Sans no pudo contener la luz celeste de su magia expandiéndose por su rostro ante semejante cumplido. Lo peor era la forma natural con la que Papyrus lo había dicho, como si fuera parte de una conversación normal y no tuviera especial importancia. Se sentía mortificado pero más que nada incómodo porque le gustaría corresponder el sentimiento y no sabía cómo sin acabar haciendo el ridículo. Papyrus seguramente tenía una idea del efecto que podía tener en él y no tenía ningún deseo de cambiar eso en el inmediato futuro.

-Eres demasiado para mí, Papyrus –suspiró, rendido, y continuó antes de que le pidiera especificaciones-. ¿Sabes? Dentro de todo, cantar era de las pocas cosas buenas que podía hacer, sobretodo porque podía escoger la canción que quisiera siempre que pudiera hacer un acto sobre ella. Pero usar la misma canción una y otra vez era mucho más sencillo.

-Típico holgazán–comentó Papyrus, pero había un tono de buen humor incluso en medio de su reproche.

-Heh, dijiste que te gustaba esa –dijo Sans, arqueando una cuenca-. ¿Quién soy yo para negarle nada a mi público? No tengo las agallas para eso como Undyne.

Papyrus le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, dejando escapar una ligera risa.

-¡Sans! Eres de lo peor –Sans sonrió sin vergüenza, pero se sorprendió cuando el alto esqueleto se puso súbitamente de rodillas enfrente de él, inclinándose al frente con las cuencas grandes y brillantes a pesar de no tener ojos-. ¿Eso significa que seguirás cantando? ¡Oh, dime que sí! ¡Sería una pena que un sonido tan bonito se apagara!

-Eh… -dijo Sans, echándose inconsciente hacia atrás-. Bueno… supongo… si tú quisieras…

-¡Sí que quiero! –afirmó Papyrus, dando una palmada de emoción y se puso de pie-. No tenemos música, ¡pero eso no importa! Puedo bailar perfectamente a capella –Extendió la mano hacia el otro monstruo-. ¿Me acompañarías, Sans?

-No creo que sea buena idea, Paps. Yo nunca he sabido bailar y no sé si sea un buen compañero.

-¡Tonterías! El gran Papyrus tiene suficiente talento por los dos. Obviamente que yo dirigiría así que lo único que tienes que hacer es seguirme.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices –dijo Sans, pero todavía dudó un segundo antes de aceptar el gesto y dejarse empujar hacia arriba por el otro monstruo.

Papyrus le subió la mano hacia su propio hombro y sostuvo en alto la otra mientras dejaba la suya posarse sobre las costillas inferiores de Sans. Estuvieron así el tiempo suficiente para que Sans pudiera sentir el calor vital que se desprendían de los huesos y al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que Papyrus estaba esperando que él empezara a proveer la música. No conocía muchas canciones que fueran bailables, pero quizá eso sería más bien una ventaja para evitar pasos complicados. Se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar, dejando a su voz vibrar gravemente por las primeras notas.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream"

Papyrus empezó a moverse suavemente, balanceándose sobre sus piernas de un lado a otro. Sans sintió la presión de sus manos, empujándolo suavemente para seguirlo, y tuvo que bajar la vista para asegurarse de que no llegara a pisarlo por accidente. Afortundamente una vez aprendía una canción era incapaz de olvidarlas, de modo que tomar la precaución no le quitaba la concentración.

"I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam"

Al lado de Papyrus era demasiado obvio su falta de gracia, la manera pesada en que movia los pies. Quiza presintiendolo, Papyrus lo acerco mas a su cuerpo hasta que Sans se encontro enfrentado con el pecho del esuqeleto. La mano sobre su hombro se movo por este hasta que Sans sintio contra su craneo el antebrazo del otro. Ya no podia ver haca abajo, pero todavia era una pieza lenta y estaba empezando a captar el ritmo despues de Papyrus. Cerro los ojos y trato de relajarse dentro del baile.

"And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem"

El calor del otro esqueleto era agradable. Su agarre era frme y gentil al mismo tiempo mientras lo uiaba en un semi circulo antes de llevarlo a dar una vuelta. Podia entender facilmente por que Mettaton se habia vuelto un compañero tan entusiasta. No le mportaria repetirlo con el si pudiera.

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do"

Percibió un aunmento de la maia en el aire y movimiento cerca de ellos. Al abrir ls ojos vio a una serie de huesos anaranjas bailando unos con otros, imitando su baile y girando con ellos. Arriba de el los dos ojos de Papyrus brillaban naranja, desprendiendo una calida aura. Al percatarse de que le estaba poniendo atencion, Papyrus le guiñó una cuenca y extendió más su pierna, llevándoselo consigo y los huesos saltaron a su alrededor. Debía estar guiando a su magia con sus pies, de la misma manera en que él utilizaba más que nada sus manos.

"You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"

Se suponía que la siguiente parte debía ser melancólica, casi nostálgica, pero el entusiasmo de Papyrus era más de lo que podía manejar y se encontró alargando las notas, volviéndolas demasiado altas para ser la serenata que se suponía. Movió la mano que Papyrus sostenía y elevó por encima de su cabeza, haciendo levantar huesos celestes desde el suelo que danzaron alrededor de los anaranjados que habían quedados suspendidos en el aire mientras duraba el desconcierto del que los conjurara. Ni bien vio entendió la idea, Papyrus sonrió y extendió una de sus piernas en un amplio círculo sobre el césped.

Celeste y naranja empezaron a entremezclarse en el aire como pájaros curiosos por la posibilidad de un nuevo amigo. Con la combinación de sus movimientos el baile tuvo que volverse más movido pero para entonces Sans ya se había conseguido sumergir en el ritmo y no se estaba dejamdo llevar solo por los esfuerzos de Papyrus. Escuchó al otro monstruo pronunciar su risa cracterística por lo bajo, triunfante. Era lo maximo que hania conseguido que se moviera desde que llegara a la mansióm y los dos lo sabían. Seguro que ni siquiera era tan espectacular o grácil como cuando bailaba con alguien que tenía una mejor idea, como Mettaton, pero al menos apreciaba que los dos se estuvieran divirtiendo.

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do"

Los huesos comenzaron a danzar entre sí, moviéndose veloces de un lado hacia otro pero jamás estorbando en el camino de sus opuestos ni acercándose más de lo necesario a los monstruos en su centro. Sans estaba encontrando más sencillo saber cuándo moverse o hacia adónde sin estar fijándose todo el tiempo en sus pies. ¿Era efecto de que estuvieran siguiendo a la misma música o era algo que ver con Papyrus específicamente?

"You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"

Papyrus tiró de él después de hacerle dar un giro bajo su brazo, sosteniéndolo todavía firme de su mano. Sans elevó su mano brevemente libre para que los huesos celestes saltaran por encima de los naranjas, poniéndose paralelos con el suelo luego para pasar por debajo y rebotar de nuevo hacia arriba. Luego el esqueleto más alto lo atrajo de vuelta para apretarlo contra su pecho, palpitante de magia cálida y gentil, deslizando una mano por su columna mientras la otra volvía a estrecharle la suya. Comenzaron a deslizarse los dos al unísono de un lado a otro, recuperando algo de la calma anterior, antes de que Papyrus decidiera hacerlo inclinarse hacia atrás en medio de un nuevo giro. Sans no se esperaba algo así, pero su sorpresa no duró más que unos segundos.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream"

Se sentía seguro con el otro monstruo y sabía que éste no lo dejaría caer. Aprovechó de contemplar las estrellas lanzándoles guiños desde el cielo nocturno e identificó nada más una formación antes de que Papyrus le hiciera erguirse de nuevo, haciendo que volviera a concentrarse en su rostro. En ningún momento el otro esqueleto parecía haber perdido la suave sonrisa que parecía tatuada en su mandíbula cuando bailaba.

"I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam"

Papyrus entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia él, ahora usando a Sans como soporte, para poder elevar su pierna de una forma que Sans estaba seguro su propio cuerpo era incapaz incluso sin tener músculos. Los huesos anaranjados se elevaron igualmente y formaron una especie de estrella giratoria sobre sus coronillas, formada a partir de la unión de uno de sus extremos.

"And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem"

Sans elevó sus manos unidas y abrió sus dedos en un amplio arco. Sus huesos empezaron a encogerse y alargarse rítmicamente. Papyrus agrandó sus cuencas, sorprendido e impresionado porque era la primera vez que le veía realizar ese truco. Sans no tenía duda de que pronto lo acabaría dominando.

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do"

Era casi el final de la canción de modo que tuvo que mantener las notas en el aire. Percatándose de ese detalle, Papyrus redujo la velocidad del baile y lo acercó hacia sí sin ningún problema, presionando una mano en el centro de su espalda. Sans bajó la suya desde su hombro para posarse sobre adonde debería tener el bícep y en cambio sintió la suave cubierta mágica que los simulaba, protegiendo sus huesos. Parecía todavía más firme que la que él usaba. En realidad nunca antes se había dado cuenta porque nunca antes había estado tan cerca el tiempo suficiente para confirmarlo.

"You'll love me at once…"

Sus movimientos se volvieron casi perezosos. Sans miró hacia arriba y vio a Papyrus fijándose en él, sin perderse una sola palabra de la canción. ¿Cuándo podría volver a tener la oportunidad de hacer algo así con él? Cualquier idea aparte del hecho de que ellos eran dos, sólo ellos dos y la canción, estaba perdida en un espacio lejano al que ya no quería tener acceso. Estaba bien dentro de ese pequeño universo. Estaba a salvo. Casi podría decir feliz. Sólo con Papyrus había estar cerca de creer que podía conseguir tal estado.

"the way you did once upon a dream"

Papyrus le hizo dar una última vuelta para detenerse consigo mismo erguido mientras Sans casi debía inclinarse sobre su pecho. Los huesos, tanto los anaranjados como los celestes, finalmente chocaron para estallar mutuamente en una serie de chispas brillantes, iluminando sus huesos como si estuvieran en medio de su propia lluvia de estrellas. No era justo, pensó de pronto Sans. No era justo que sólo ahora se le permitiera conocer a Papyrus. Su vida podría haber sido mucho menos dolorosa si tan sólo hubiera tenido al esqueleto al lado y esa extraña sensación de haberlo conocido toda su vida sólo reforzaba ese hecho.

-Wowie –susurró Papyrus, inusualmente sutil y de alguna manera se las arregló para que sus ojos brillaran sin magia-. Eso fue increíble, Sans. Claro que iba a ser así si tenías al gran Papyrus como tu compañe…

Fue entonces que Sans hizo la mayor tontería de toda su vida. Sin dejarle terminar su comentario, Sans se elevó sobre las puntas de sus pies y presionó sus dientes contra los otros a su alcance, su alma palpitando con una fuerza insoportable. Por un momento nada sucedió, por lo que Sans creyó que a lo mejor no era tan malo, que quizá había una posibilidad… hasta que Papyrus se echó hacia atrás y su rostro percibió el inmediato cambio de temperatura, dándole un frío estremecedor.

-Oh –dijo el alto esqueleto y emitió una risa nerviosa que era demasiado familiar para el gusto de Sans.

Era la misma reacción que había tenido en su primer encuentro, cuando creyó que todo mundo se saludaba con un beso en la mano. El producto de un error por su parte. Sans se soltó del otro esqueleto. Tenía una horrible sensación en el pecho, como de frío y tener su alma estrujada con fuerza, pero aun así, de alguna forma, consiguió formar una risa despreocupada.

-Mi error –dijo y continuó riéndose. No podía parar. Era hilarante-. Lo siento, Papyrus. No sé qué ha salido de mi sien. Debí haber perdido un cartílago o algo así. Ups. Creo que mejor regreso a la cama para tener de nuevo la tibia cabeza.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y cuando su pie volvió a dar contra el suelo, estaba dentro de su habitación al lado de su cama. El chiste (o sea él y su patética ridícula vida) era todavía de lo más gracioso y se echó a la cama, riéndose a carcajadas mientras sus manos cubrían sus cuencas hasta que lentamente estas murieron, dejándolo solo, frío y sin gracia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Circus for a Psycho**

 _Cause you´re killing me slow, I ain´t ready to die_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sans apenas estaba empezando a despertarse por el sonido de pisadas y risas infantiles en el pasillo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y, unos segundos más tarde, antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir las cuencas, Nicky gritó en su cara:

-¡Sans, Sans! ¡Despierta, despierta!

El susodicho se irguió en el acto en la cama, el alma palpitándole. Todavía necesitó un momento para entender que las luces estaban apagadas, las cortinas corridas y Nicky estaba saltando al lado de su cama. Vio que la cama de Papyrus estaba tendida y lista sin la menor arruga.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó.

-¡Ya es la hora del desayuno! –dijo Nicky y tomó sus sábanas con los dientes, tirando de ellas-. ¡Levántate, holgazán! ¡No vas a querer perderte el fantástico día que hace afuera!

-¿Holgazán, eh? –dijo Sans y se estiró para agarrar al monstruo bajo su brazo, frotándole la coronilla-. ¿Esa es manera de hablar a tus mayores?

-¡Es tu culpa por ser un dormilón! –replicó Nicky entre risas antes de morderle el brazo. Bueno, más bien de aplicarle la boca sobre su antebrazo y dejárselo empapado en babas. El resultado fue inmediato: Sans le soltó con un gesto de asco en tanto el más joven tenía el descaro de sacarle la lengua, sonriente-. ¡Levántate!

-De acuerdo, jefe, ya te escuché –dijo Sans, agitando su brazo mientras se salía de la cama-. ¿Por qué tan impaciente?

-¡Yo hice el desayuno! –anunció el niño-. El señor Papyrus apenas me ayudó esta vez.

-Oh –dijo Sans y pensó qué suerte tenía de carecer de un verdadero estómago-. Genial. Seguro que será toda una experiencia.

El niño apenas esperó a que Sans se colocara una camiseta holgada sobre sus pantalones antes de moverse a la puerta, impaciente y nervioso. Como era el fin de semana los niños no debían ir al colegio, Papyrus no debía prepararlos y por lo tanto el alto esqueleto solía ser más indulgente respecto a si lo dejaba dormir más tiempo o no. En el comedor, en el que ya todos estaban ubicados, se escuchaba la cháchara usual domestica entre ellos. Al pasar no pudo sino notar la manera en que Mettaton se inclinaba hacia Francis y entrelazaba una de sus manos con él. No tenía claro qué era lo que pasaba entre esos dos, sobretodo porque el frasco colorido seguía al lado del plato de Francis como cada mañana desde que llegaran a la mansión, pero parecía que al menos estaban cómodos el uno con el otro.

Como de costumbre, él era el último en llegar y eso significaba que el único sitio que quedaba disponible… era justo el que estaba al lado de adonde se sentaría Papyrus, quien todavía debía estar en la cocina con Toriel. Por un momento Sans contempló mover a Nicky para que sirviera de barrera entre él y el otro esqueleto, pero era una idea absurda y la descartó en el acto. Se suponía que eran adultos, ¿no? O al menos tenía la edad que lo calificaba como tal, por lo que él sabía. ¿Y qué si había sido rechazado por el único monstruo por el cual alguna vez se había interesado en un sentido que no fuera platónico? ¿Y qué si el mero recuerdo le hacía desear enterrarse en su cama y no volver a salir en lo que le restaba de existencia? ¿Y qué si se sentía un completo idiota? Había dejado ir tantas cosas e incluso evitar las cosas costaba trabajo

Lo único que debía hacer era reducir sus interacciones con el otro esqueleto hasta que esos sentimientos murieran dentro de él, nada más complicado que eso. Debía ser fácil. No era como si hubiera pasado cada día de su vida en la mansión detrás de Papyrus como un cachorro esperando por su premio. Claro que no, eso habría sido más allá de patético, heh heh… Heh.

En cuanto se acomodó en su silla, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y Papyrus entró con los brazos literalmente cargados de platos. Toriel venia justo detrás de él con un bol lleno de pan y frutas frescas. Parecía que en cualquier momento algo estaba destinado a resbalársele y caerse al suelo, pero en lugar de eso el alto esqueleto le sirvió su montón a cada residente dejando a Sans (y por extensión sí mismo) como los últimos.

Por ese día Nicky había querido experimentar intentando un omelette y la única evidencia de que eso era lo que se suponía que debía ser residía en los pedazos blancos que, tras una más cercana inspección, comprobó que se trataba de los cascarones de los huevos empleados. Si tuviera que imaginar lo que había pasado, diría que el pequeño monstro asumió que quedaría mejor su platillo si hacia derretir el queso primero y luego aplicaba los huevos, pero los cálculos habían sido menos que idóneos y los huevos eran prácticamente puro líquido mientras que el queso era una masa de marrón y negro con sólo unos minúsculos puntos que podrían haber sido amarillo o blanco.

-¡Muy buen provecho! –dijo Papyrus a la mesa entera antes de dar el primer bocado.

Incluso después de que el esqueleto tragara con un obvio suspiro de satisfacción, todavía tomó unos momentos para que el resto de los residentes se animaran a comer. Sans cortó un pedazo bien grande, a sabiendas de que a su lado Nicky estaba siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, y comió sin demora. Estaba duro… el centro apenas contenía algo de queso en verdad derretido… sentía el calor a través de los dientes… y dentro de todo, no estaba tan mal. El orégano era un interesante detalle, aunque probablemente no debían formar montones duros en el interior. Sans levantó un pulgar en el aire, asintiendo con aprobación.

-Excelente, Nick.

Otros cumplidos se extendieron a lo largo de la mesa. Sin embargo, nuevamente, sólo él y Papyrus repitieron ante el entusiasta anuncio de Nicky de que todavía quedaba más en la cocina. Debían haberse mantenido calientes con magia porque Sans no se explicaba de qué otra manera podía ser que todavía humearan cuando trajeron sus platos. Él dijo que no podía esperar a ver qué tenía preparado para ellos mañana y Papyrus afirmó que, fuera lo que fuera, seguro iba a ser estupendo si lo seguía preparando con el mismo entusiasmo y pasión de ahora.

Por un segundo sus codos se rozaron. Sans apartó su brazo en el acto y agradeció que pareciera que Papyrus no se había dado cuenta. Ni bien limpió su plato, Nicky se salió de su silla de un salto y salió corriendo con los otros niños. Gracias a la asignación de tareas en la mansión, ese día le tocaba a Sans lavar los platos, de modo que empezó a recoger aquellos dejados por la mesa. Le alegró comprobar que una mayoría habían comido grandes porciones antes de finalmente admitir la derrota.

Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar enterarse de que Papyrus le estaba murmurando algo a Asgore acerca de ir a buscar las carpas que habían ordenado en la ciudad, y eso sólo podía ser atribuido a la insistencia de Papyrus por mirar sobre su hombro en su dirección para asegurarse de que no lo estuviera escuchando (por lo tanto arriesgándose a que le rompieran los huesos) y al hecho de que por sí el esqueleto tenía problemas hablando en un tono bajo. Lo que para él era un intencionado murmullo, para el resto de las personas sería un habla normal. Luego de recibir un asentimiento por parte del monstruo cabra, Papyrus se irguió de su asiento y Sans estaba seguro de que le echó una mirada de unos segundos antes de salir del salón del comedor. Si el peso que había sentido sobre su nuca antes no fuera evidencia suficiente, Asgore se lo acabó de confirmar sin saberlo.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? –preguntó el monstruo.

-Nah –dijo Sans, encogiéndose de hombros-. No es nada para preocuparse. Sólo fue una tonta broma mía que lo puso algo incómodo. Me disculpé anoche, pero a lo mejor eso no fue suficiente. Oh, bueno. Ya lo arreglaremos.

Era una historia más segura con la que ir. Confiaba en el monstruo cabra y sabía que nunca se burlaría de él, pero en verdad prefería que la mortificación que sentía se quedara sólo para sí mismo. Así sería más sencillo sofocarlo todo y, quizá algún día, olvidarlo.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó todavía Asgore-. Yo podría hablar con Papyrus si lo necesitas. A lo mejor en frente de una taza de té podrían arreglarse. Sé que a él le encanta el de naranja.

-No hará falta, pero gracias. Creo que los dos sólo necesitamos algo de tiempo y ya se resolverá.

O al menos eso esperaba. Papyrus no había hecho nada malo y no lo culpaba en lo absoluto por cómo había reaccionado a su acción impulsiva. Qué diablos, era mucho mejor que muchas otras respuestas que podría haber recibido. Podía soportar algo de incomodidad si eso era todo lo que se requería para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Era lo único que quería ahora en lugar de esos sentimientos molestos que le dejaban agotado mentalmente.

-Bueno –dijo Asgore, no del todo seguro-. No creo que Papyrus sea el tipo de monstruo capaz de mantener resentimientos, de modo que estoy seguro de que pronto lo resolverán.

-Ojala –Sans volvió a encogerse de hombros, sintiéndose de pronto más cansado de lo usual.

Asgore se levantó para ir a atender el jardín y Sans llevó todo a la cocina, adonde Toriel ya estaba concentrada en tratar de limpiar las sartenes adonde parecía que los restos de omelette se habían fusionado con la superficie.

-Tori, yo puedo hacerlo -ofreció, aunque en verdad no tenía ningún deseo de batallar contra la suciedad como la monstruo estaba haciendo.

-No, no -dijo ella sin dejar de restregar-. Prefiero hacer esto yo misma, Sans. Puedes dejar el resto de los platos ahí y me encargare de ellos.

Sans casi le tomó la palabra en esa oferta, pero viendo la cantidad de sartenes en igual necesidad de limpieza le pareció que la monstruo ya tenia suficiente. Además, era su turno de empezar a contribuir en la casa y no tenía absolutamente nada más que hacer. De modo que tomó otra esponja y se puso a limpiar lo que le tocaba en el lavavajilla de al lado.

Sin embargo, pronto fue demasiado evidente que había subestimado las habilidades de Toriel para encargarse de lo suyo, porque no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la mayoría de las sartenes recién limpiadas eran puestas a secar y Sans sólo iba por su tercer plato. Probablemente no ayudaba nada tampoco a su eficiencia que estuviera mucho más concentrado en salir con nuevos chistes con los cuales hacerla reír. Era de verdad toda una nueva experiencia tener a un público tan complaciente, especialmente uno que se ponía al tanto con su sentido del humor al instante y era capaz de hacerle competencia. Era sin duda mucho más estimulante que la tarea entre manos. Pero en cuanto Toriel acabó con su trabajo, ella debía encargarse de otros asuntos y le dejó a su propio aburrimiento en la cocina.

Se entretuvo el primer par de minutos pensando que podría contarle otros nuevos esa misma tarde. Luego pensó que era una lástima que ahora sólo serían ellos dos contándolos porque Nicky al parecer había encontrado su nueva pasión en la cocina y no expresaba deseo de convertirse en comediante de nuevo… Lo que le hizo pensar en el circo y cómo se aburrían allá sin chistes, lo que le hizo pensar en la carpa… lo que le hizo pensar en Papyrus respetando, dentro de sus posibilidades, su juramento de meñique acerca de no mencionarle una palabra acerca del proyecto que los Dreemurr querían llevar a cabo…

De repente la voz de Nicky llamándolo lo arrancó del sueño en que no se había enterado estaba cayendo. Por sólo un instante, por el volumen alto, pensó que se trataba de Papyrus deseándole buenos días y recordándole que debía salir de la cama, que no debía ser un vago cuando era un día casi tan genial como él el que los esperaba afuera… hasta que un tirón de su brazo acabó de espabilarlo del todo y casi dejó caer el vaso que todavía sostenía en su mano.

-¿Todavía no acabaste? –preguntó el niño, soltándole la manga de su ropa.

-No, no, ya casi estoy –dijo Sans, suprimiendo apenas un bostezo. Por fortuna eso era cierto y sólo le faltaban un par de tazas, una con un diseño de cabras saltando por un claro y otra de un pescado azul. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que había limpiado un montón de tazas decorativas junto a los platos -. ¿Qué sucede, Nick? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Cuando termines ven al patio trasero –indicó el niño-. Chara, Frisk y yo queremos darte algo.

-Hum, ¿me debería estar preparando de alguna forma especial? –inquirió, un poco picado por la curiosidad.

-No. Sólo trae tu huesudo trasero, ¡y nada de holgazanear, nyehe!

Y con eso como despedida, Nicky salió corriendo de la cocina. Sans estaba sinceramente impresionado. ¿Sólo un par de semanas habían bastado para tener tanta influencia sobre él? No le importaba mucho, desde luego, porque Papyrus sin duda era un mejor ejemplo a seguir que él mismo, pero aun así no pudo sino sentir una leve punzada de melancolía. Le parecía que era sólo ayer cuando Nicky intentaba imitar su canto, con resultados menos que melodiosos. Suponía que era de esperarse cuando se trataba de competir frente a alguien tan genial.

Mejor no seguía pensando en eso. Mojándose un poco la cara para acabar de disolver lo último de sueño que le quedaba, acabó con su trabajo y salió al exterior. Era en realidad un día bastante agradable. Pájaros cantaban en los árboles cercanos. Las flores de Asgore se veían coloridas y llenas de vida despidiendo suaves fragancias y los niños de la mansión… estaban cuchicheando entre sí formando un apretado círculo en torno a algo que Sans no podía distinguir. La cabeza de Chara, por ser el mayor, destacaba encima de los otros, seguido por Frisk llegándole al hombro y Nicky, tan alto como el hombro de este último. Entre los tres formaban una pequeña escalera. Todavía no tenía idea de cómo convertir ese conocimiento en un chiste, pero, en los raros momentos en los que olvidaba que se trataba de un par de humanos, casi le parecían adorables. Como si de verdad fueran hermanos.

Uno podía soñar locuras, ¿no?

-Hola –dijo, haciendo saltar a los tres niños al mismo tiempo. Ellos se dieron la vuelta y no tardó en notar que Chara ocultaba diligentemente algo en su espalda, pero al ver de quién se trataba, ellos se relajaron-. ¿Qué pasa?

Los niños se miraron entre sí. Después de que Chara cabeceara, Frisk y Nicky se adelantaron hasta Sans y lo llevaron de cada brazo, el monstruo amarillo tirando de su manga con los dientes, hasta ponerlo en el centro del círculo en el que se habían reunido, de espaldas a Chara, y le hicieron extender los brazos. Unos segundos pasaron en los que Sans no tenía idea de qué era lo que querían hasta que una bufanda le cayó por encima y Chara empezó a usarla para envolverle el cuello. Sans llevó una mano a inspeccionar el material y se sorprendió de ver que parecía hecho de lanas de distinto tipo, pero Nicky volvió a tirarle de la manga para que regresara a la posición original. La larga bufanda le cubrió parte del mentón, la cabeza, la nuca y Chara continuó pasando la prenda por su pecho en tanto Frisk le embutía en una mano un guante unidos igualmente a extensiones para el resto de sus brazos.

-No creo que esto sea exactamente de mi talla, chicos –comentó, siguiendo con curiosidad sus movimientos.

-Quizá no, pero servirá –dijo Chara, tapándole la zona del estómago y asegurando un extremo con un gancho que se sacó de un bolsillo.

-Haremos uno mejor más adelante –dijo Nicky-, pero por ahora queremos ver cómo funciona.

-De acuerdo… ¿y qué se supone que debe hacer esto? No hace tanto frío para que necesite el abrigo.

-Es una armadura –dijo Chara con una sonrisa-, para evitar accidentes la próxima vez que juguemos a la pelota.

-Oh –respondió Sans, entendiendo en el acto-. Chicos, de verdad que no hace falta. Nicky puede decirles. No soy tan cabeza hueca como parezco.

-Sans, si no fuera por Papyrus esa pelota te habría dado –discutió Nicky poniéndose en frente de él en tanto Chara continuaba cubriéndole el otro brazo-. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me asusté?

El pequeño monstruo lo miraba con los ojos brillantes mientras los clavaba en sus cuencas. Ah, demonios, pensó Sans. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía negarle si le ponía esa cara? Nunca había podido hacerlo. Apenas la veía sabía que el otro había ganado cualquier cuestión que hablaran. Sans suspiró, dejando caer los hombros, pero debiendo levantar los brazos de inmediato ante la insistencia de Chara, quien todavía no había terminado de envolverlo.

-Está bien –aceptó-. De todos modos esto es algo que sólo usaría para jugar con ustedes, ¿no?

Frisk le lanzó una mirada a Nicky, el cual el monstruo evadió saliendo del campo de visión de Sans. El esqueleto se dijo que podían arreglar los detalles más tarde y les dejó hacer, decidiendo retomar la siesta que se había visto interrumpida antes.

-¿Qué le pasa? –escuchó la voz de Chara a su lado.

-No se preocupen, sólo duerme –respondió Nicky-. No se va a mover hasta que terminemos.

Sans agradeció que el niño lo conociera tan bien antes de que finalmente se dejara llevar a la inconsciencia. No tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo descansando cuando Nicky le llamó de vuelta. Todavía estaba cansado, de modo que la primera respuesta de Sans fue rezongar sin hacer esfuerzo de nada más. Estaba en un estado tal que todo lo que sentía era calidez y suavidad como si estuviera especialmente bien arropado en su cama. Era agradable y no quería dejarlo, no tan pronto. No quería ni siquiera pensar. Pensar era tan agotador.

-¡SANS! –vociferó Nicky en su cara y no tuvo otra alternativa que abrir los ojos, sorprendido, apenas enfocando un manchón amarillo.

Su primer instinto fue el de usar los brazos y las piernas para intentar quitarse las sábanas de encima, pero apenas consiguió moverse antes de que percibiera que su equilibrio peligrara y en unos segundos se encontró con su cara dando contra el suelo. O más bien, con su rostro a unos centímetros del césped porque el montón de lana que lo cubría permitía unos centímetros de diferencia.

-¡Oh, dios! ¡Sans, ¿estás bien?!

-Sí –respondió, parpadeando hasta que finalmente pudo recordar qué había estado haciendo antes. Definitivamente no podía mover ningún miembro excepto los tobillos-. Disculpa, Nick, creo que perdí la espinilla.

Ni siquiera un bufido de risa contenida. Público difícil.

-¿Puedes levantarte? –preguntó Chara.

Sans pudo verlo por el costado de su hueco agachándose a su lado.

-Nope. Pero por el lado positivo, ahora me siento mucho más seguro. Supongo que esto es misión cumplida.

-Esta no era la idea. Vamos a tener que trabajar en eso –determinó Chara. Unos segundos después el niño continuó-. No, no creo que cartón sea bueno. Eso sería muy incómodo.

-La lana es cómoda –aportó Sans porque, en realidad, no tenía razón para no hacerlo-. Pero tal vez no es tan flexible cuando juntas muchas capas.

-¿Quizá otro tipo de lana? –dijo Chara, como pensando en otro tipo de lana. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y replicó a quien Sans imaginó debía ser Frisk-. ¿Ese de mamá? Puede ser.

-Fantástico –dijo Sans-. Pero, oigan, ¿creen que podríamos intentar esto en otro momento?

-Vamos a tener que hacerlo. No puedo tejer tan rápido –remarcó Chara-. La mayoría de lo que tienes encima eran restos de otras cosas.

Eso explicaba porque tenían distintas texturas y colores.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos, Sans, o…? –ofreció Nicky a su otro lado.

-Nah, estoy bien aquí –respondió Sans al instante. ¿Cuál era el apuro? Se hallaba bastante grato en esa nueva situación. Incluso el césped contra su rostro le daba una agradable frescura. Y curiosamente era bastante parecido a lo que había querido hacer esa mañana al levantarse. Por no mencionar que había algo bastante apropiado respecto a ser uno con la tierra. No era como si tuviera nada más que hacer-. Cuando quiera salir de aquí ya me las arreglaré, no se preocupen.

-¿Estás seguro? –siguió inquiriendo Nicky.

-Totalmente.

-¿No quieres que te demos vuelta? –preguntó Chara.

-No hace falta –contestó Sans-. No quisiera quemarme con el sol.

-¿Los esqueletos pueden quemarse con el sol? –inquirió Chara.

-No –dijo Nicky. El esqueleto escuchó su voz un poco más cerca-. ¿En serio estás bien si te dejamos así, Sans?

Sans no consideró ni por un segundo decirle la verdad. ¿Para qué? No iba a servir de nada.

-Sí, no hay problema. Ustedes sigan trabajando, chicos. Mi seguridad está en sus manos

-Bueno… -Nicky todavía estaba indeciso.

-Como gustes –dijo Chara-. Vamos, tenemos que buscar una lana elástica o algo así.

Sans oyó el césped quebrándose bajo dos pares de pies, pero Nicky continuaba en su mismo sitio, mirándolo con lo que Sans presentía era una expresión inquieta.

-No te preocupes, Nick. Estaré con ustedes para la hora de la cena, ¿de acuerdo? Prepara algo extra delicioso para mí.

-Bien –resopló el pequeño monstruo. Sans estaba seguro de que estaba formándole un puchero frustrado-. Buscaremos algo mejor para ti y esta vez podrás moverte.

-No lo dudo, amigo –afirmó Sans con un sincero cariño.

Todavía tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes de que Nicky volviera a erguirse y se fuera detrás de los otros niños. Sans se preguntó si Papyrus le habría dejado en esa posición sin importar lo que él dijera. Probablemente no porque esa era sólo otra manera de holgazanear. A lo mejor hasta era una suerte que el alto esqueleto tuviera otros asuntos de los que encargarse en los que no podia incluirlo. Si, una suerte. Esa era una manera de verlo.

Las horas pasaban agradablemente sin que tuviera que pensar al respecto de nada. El clima descendio unos grados pero el apenas lo noto, envuelto como estaba. Mas o menos calculo que debian haber pasado por lo menos un par de horas cuando sintio el peso de unos pasos acercandose. Eran vibraciones notables incluso a traves de la lana de modo que Sans imagino que solo podían tratarse de dos monstruos y, seguramente, pronto pudo vsualizar un par de pies de monstruo cabra. La ausencia de cualquier esmalte en las garras le aclaro de quien se trataba antes de que Asgore decdiera tomar asiento. Llevaba en sus manos una pequeña bandeja de plato que dejo en frente de sus garras. Sans pudo ver que llevaba la tetera, un recipiente lleno de galletas dlces y otro de porcelana con terrones de azucar.

-¿Sans? -preguntó el imponente monstruo con amabilidad.

-¿Qué tal? -dijo Sans de buen humor-. ¿Todo bien, Asgore? Te ves un poco más bajo que de costumbre.

-Estoy perfectamente, gracias -respondió el otro en el mismo tono agradable-. Espero que mi césped no te esté molestando.

-En lo absoluto. Supongo que tendría que felicitarte por mantenerlo en tan buen estado.

-Bueno, muchas gracias. Me alegro de saber que en momentos puntuales sirva como una cama opcional -Asgore tomó una taza desde la que ya humeaba su té y sopló por encima del mismo antes de beber el primer sorbo-. Es la hora del té. Todo el mundo está teniendo un agradable momento en la sala. El pequeño Nicky andaba preocupado por ti, pero dijo que si querías salir siempre podías hacerlo por ti mismo. ¿Es eso cierto, Sans?

Sans le aseguró que no habría el menor inconveniente. Lo habían visto tomar varios de sus atajos antes y salir de su prototipo de armadura no iba a ser nada distinto. El esqueleto se preparó para que el monstruo cabra le preguntara cuánto tiempo más pensaba quedarse en esa misma posición entonces, qué le sucedía, en qué pensaba, si Papyrus y la incomodidad entre ellos tenía algo que ver con su renuencia a abandonar el suelo.

Si lo hacía no tenía claro cómo iba a responderle, pero la opción más atractiva incluía tomar un atajo directo hacia su cuarto después de afirmar que había cambiado de opinión y su cama debía ser un mejor centro de descanso que la madre naturaleza. Pero nada de eso fue necesario porque la siguiente pregunta de Asgore no estaba relacionada a nada de lo que podría haberse imaginado en el momento.

-¿Te gustaría una taza de té?

-Me encantaría, pero no creo que esté en posición para... -Antes de que terminara la frase, Sans vio cerca de su rostro, al alcance de su boca, un sorbete de plástico colorido. Sobresalía desde una nueva taza de té-. Está bien... -dijo un poco descolocado y atrajo su objetivo con un poco de magia, tomando un sorbo tentativo. Sabor zarzamora-. Un poco de azúcar caería bien.

-¿Un terrón o dos? -inquirió el monstruo tomando unas pequeñas pinzas metálicas.

Se veían casi ridículas en unas manos tan grandes como esas, pero Asgore las manejaba con la tranquila elegancia del que estaba más que acostumbrado a manejar instrumentos así.

-¿Tres? –intentó Sans. Era la cantidad que solía ponerle él cuando se haya en la posibilidad de hacerlo. Le gustaban bien dulces.

-De acuerdo –asintió Asgore sin comentar más al respecto y dejó caer los terrones en la taza, mezclando su contenido luego con una pequeña cuchara-. ¿Mejor?

Sans tomó otro sorbo. Estaba mucho mejor ahora y por eso se lo agradeció al monstruo. También acabó pidiéndole a este que le acercara las galletas y Sans se las arregló para comer una buena cantidad moviéndolas con magia hacia su boca. Asgore le ofreció traer un pedazo del nuevo pastel que Toriel había cocinado, pero Sans lo negó. Ya había hecho pasar suficientes molestias al monstruo mayor.

-¿Me podrían guardar un pedazo para después de la cena? –pidió pasado un tiempo, tímidamente.

El pastel de Toriel era delicioso, después de todo.

-Con la cantidad que hizo, me sorprendería que no quedaran una buena cantidad para entonces –le tranquilizó el monstruo, acabando con su propia taza de té-. ¿Quieres algo más, Sans? Me encantaría poder ayudarte en lo que sea que pudiera.

A Sans no se le pasó por alto la implicación en las palabras de Asgore y, a pesar de que ya se estaba cansado de repetir la misma cosa, podía apreciar la oferta como el gesto que era.

-Nah, estoy bien. Gracias. Los veré a todos más tarde.

-Muy bien –dijo Asgore y recogió todo lo que se había traído antes de ponerse de pie-. ¿Le digo a Nicky que no tiene ningún motivo para preocuparse?

-No lo tiene en verdad, así que eso sería fantástico –afirmó el esqueleto con ligereza.

-Nos veremos, Sans. Espero que cumplas con lo que sea que quieres hacer –dijo el monstruo y Sans volvió a percibir sus pasos pesados alejándose de él, dejándolo a su propio capullo lanudo de nuevo en soledad.

Pensó qué conveniente era no tener piel o probablemente ya estaría en riesgo de que alguna hormiga entrometida le picara. La temperatura bajó todavía un poco más, lo notaba en sus tobillos. ¿Sería ya la hora de comer? En algún momento de preguntarse, volvió a dormirse y no enteró de cuando alguien más se le acercó hasta que una mano empezó a moverlo desde su espalda, una voz no precisamente suave llamándolo.

-¿Eh? –soltó-. ¿Nick…? ¿Ya está la cena?

-No todavía –le respondió la voz de Papyrus.

Cualquier rastro de cansancio se disolvió en el acto. Al mirar a su costado Sans vio los zapatos y el dobladillo de los pantalones de Papyrus, quien se agachaba para hablarle.

-Sans, has estado aquí todo el día –Sans se esperó un comentario acerca de los vago que había sido, una lista de sugerencia sobre las otras mucho más productivas actividades que podría haber estado haciendo en lugar de permanecer recostado así, pero el esqueleto sólo suspiró-. Ya sé lo que le dijiste a los niños y a Asgore, pero de verdad no parece que estés bien.

-Sólo estaba algo cansado –dijo Sans, tratando de tener un tono que no le daba importancia al latido de su alma, el cual se había vuelto una costumbre infaltable en presencia del alto esqueleto y había conseguido evitar con éxito hasta ese momento-. Pero creo que esto ya es suficiente incluso para mí. Saldré de aquí ahora y así podrán relajarse, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien pero… -El otro monstruo se sentó en el suelo, juntando las piernas contra su pecho-. ¿Podríamos hablar?

Sans supuso que había tenido mucha suerte de evitar esa conversación tanto como ya lo había hecho. Vivían juntos y dormían en la misma habitación. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Sólo que hubiera preferido alargar ese momento un poco más.

-Claro, Paps –dijo, rindiéndose.

Pero a pesar de que le había dado permiso para hablar, Papyrus no habló por unos segundos. Sans estaba sintiendo el palpitar de su alma acelerarse dentro de sus costillas y el deseo de rascarse sus manos sudorosas dentro de los guantes. Tampoco se decidía a pronunciar un chiste para romper el silencio cuando se trataba del turno del otro de romperlo.

-Nyehe, vaya, esto es incómodo –comentó Papyrus y vaya que tenía toda la razón-. Hum. Asgore mencionó que tú le hablaste acerca de lo que pasó anoche…

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo Sans y un segundo demasiado tarde recordó exactamente qué le había dicho al monstruo cabra.

Cómo no, el alto esqueleto confirmó sus temores al poco rato:

-Mencionó que tú le dijiste que había sido una broma. ¿Eso fue de lo que se trató, Sans? Porque si es así yo… en serio que no entiendo la gracia. ¿Podrías explicármelo? A lo mejor es un chiste demasiado complicado para que yo lo entienda.

Papyrus ni siquiera sonaba molesto por la posibilidad de que así fuera. Sólo había confusión y dolor en su voz haciendo sentir a Sans el mayor idiota sobre la tierra.

-Por supuesto que no fue una broma, Papyrus –replicó, gruñendo con irritación dirigida sólo hacia sí mismo-. Sólo dije eso porque… no sabía cómo más llamarle. Fue sólo una tontería. No debería haberlo hecho en primer lugar. Lo lamento.

-Si era una tontería tan grande, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Papyrus con la misma inocencia, como si sólo fuera un problema de lógica a resolver.

Sans casi hubiera preferido que se irritara con él, que le regañara… lo único que estaba haciendo esa conversación era hacerlo sentir cada vez más vulnerable, incluso si estaba cubierto por lo que se suponía debía ser una literal armadura. Jamás había estado en una situación parecida y no tenía idea de qué hacían las personas en momentos así, cómo se suponía que debía arreglar lo descompuesto. Imaginaba que al menos podía contar con la buena suerte de que se tratara de Papyrus, el monstruo más seguro con el cual mostrarse vulnerable y el único al que sentía que podía confiar incluso entonces.

-No lo sé –dijo, honestamente-. Parecía una buena idea en el momento, heh. Sólo… se me ocurrió hacerlo. Pero no volverá a pasar si no quieres, desde luego. Incluso puedo cambiarme de habitación si eso te hace sentir algo más cómodo.

-¿Mudarte? ¿Es… eso lo que tú quieres hacer, Sans?

Si ese fuera el caso el alma no se le sentiría estirada, apretada y como asfixiada.

-No, pero…

-¿Entonces? –dijo Papyrus y por primera vez Sans pudo escucharle un tono irritado-. Sans, si tú quieres deshacerte de mí, aunque no entiendo por qué, podrías sólo decírmelo. Lo único que haces es actuar como si yo te estuviera rechazando. En ningún momento he dicho nada parecido –Sans estuvo a punto de hablar, pero el otro todavía no había terminado-. ¡Lo mismo hiciste anoche! ¡No me diste ninguna oportunidad de sobreponerme de la sorpresa cuando ya te habías ido!

Sans no supo cómo responder a eso y esta vez el otro esqueleto le dio tiempo más que suficiente para contestar. Después de un largo rato en silencio, finalmente Papyrus suspiró y se puso en pie.

-Bien, si eso quieres no te detendré. Hubiera preferido que fueras solo honesto conmigo pero si es así como quieres terminar nuestra amistad solo me quedará aceptarlo.

-¡Espera, no! -exclamó Sans y se transportó afuera de su armadura hacia donde imaginaba estaba Papyrus, pero no tomó en cuenta la posición original en que estaba y acabó aterrizando de cara contra el suelo, esta vez sin que hubiera nada que suavizara el impacto... y un poco a la derecha de donde Papyrus se estiró rápidamente para atraparlo, perdiendo el equilibrio sobre sus piernas en el proceso.

El resultado final fue que los dos acabaron en el suelo, Sans encima de Papyrus, quien exclamó alarmado:

-¡Por Dios, Sans, ten más cuidado!

El alto esqueleto cambió a una posición arrodillada, ayudando a Sans (quien sentía sus piernas un poco entumecidas) a hacer lo mismo tomándole de los hombros.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te golpeaste?

-Sí, pero no fue la gran...

-Espera un momento - djo Papyrus y le examinó las estadísticas sin darle tiempo de agregar nada más. El esqueleto pareció que no iba a poder estar tranquilo hasta asegurar que su único punto de vida continuaba intacto. Entonces liberó por fin un gran suspiro de alivio. Sans nunca antes se había dado cuán parecido a Toriel el monstruo podía ser a veces. Incluso el bufido que emitió a continuación era bastante parecido al que la monstruo cabra lanzaba después de que alguno de sus hijos cometiera una estupidez ilesos-. Eso fue muy peligroso, Sans.

En otro momento a Sans le habría encantado encogerse de hombros y contestar con un juego de palabras, pero en cierta manera le relajó que al menos ese aspecto de su mutuo trato permaneciera igual y, de todos modos, no era por eso que lo había hecho en primer lugar.

-Papyrus, lo siento -dijo apresuradamente, desviando la vista-. Actué como un idiota, ¿de acuerdo? No supe cómo manejarlo y me puse nervioso. Se podría decir que tenía la cabeza hecha un revuelto de nudos y no podía salir de ahí, heh.

No podía detenerse con los chistes. No sabía cómo. Pero por primera vez desde que se conocieran, Papyrus no estaba frustrado. El alto esqueleto le puso la mano en la mejilla y la movió gentilmente de manera que no le quedara otra opción que estar de frente a frente. Sans arriesgó una mirada a las cuencas ajenas y ahí estaba, la misma mirada amable de la que estaba seguro ya no podía prescindir.

-Sans, está bien -dijo el esqueleto. Un leve brillo naranja comenzó a colorear su rostro por debajo de las cuencas. Sans observó ese fenómeno con las cuencas abriéndose. Había llegado a creer que él era el único que hacía eso-. Si realmente eso es lo que sientes...

-Sí, sí -afirmó Sans-. Papyrus, ya deberías saber que nunca haría una broma así a costilla tuya.

De inmediato el otro monstruo lo soltó. El "sonrojo" continuaba ahí, pero ahora Sans se alegró de ver el principio de una sonrisa ser eliminado por una expresión de reproche.

-¡Sans!

-Lo digo en serio. Eso es algo más allá de mis huesos. Podrías decir que eso nunca me llegaría a la coronilla. No tengo el corazón para ser tan cruel. Ni ningún otro organo en todo caso.

Esta vez la sonrisa tensa tuvo tiempo de formarse por dos segundos enteros antes de ser suprimida.

-¡Eres imposible! -comentó el monstruo.

-Sí, pero a ti te gusta -respondió Sans, guiñándoe una cuenca.

Ese tipo de interacciones eran mucho mejores entre ellos. Era algo mucho más fácil de manejar. Papyrus se quedó pensativo un momento y el brillo anaranjado volvió.

-Creo que sí -dijo, como reconociéndolo a regañadientes.

-Heh -Se rió Sans suavemente.

Todavía estaban hablando acerca de los juegos de palabras, ¿no?

-Supongo... que podemos intentarlo -agregó Papyrus y el brillo naranja alcanzó su máximo, de modo que incluso el alto esqueleto debia ser consciente del mismo.

-Heh... ¿intentar qué? -preguntó Sans, confundido e incrédulo a partes iguales.

No podía ser lo que él estaba pensando, ¿verdad? Definitivamente que no. Él no podía tener tanta suerte de estar escuchando lo que creía estar escuchando. No había ninguna manera de que Papyrus se refiriera a...

-Lo de salir juntos, ¿qué más? ¡Nyehe! –De pronto la cara de Papyrus se iluminó-. ¡Wowie! ¡Nunca había considerado hacer eso con otro monstruo! Frisk quiso pedirme a salir hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que lo hace con cualquiera que le guste un poco. ¡De modo que esta será toda una nueva experiencia! ¿Adónde crees que podríamos salir?

-Heh –dijo Sans, sintiendo que el peso de toda una montaña acababa de caerse de sus hombros-. Heh, heh.

Era una sensación increíble. Hasta se sentía mareado. El mundo estaba girando fuera de control. Se dejó caer de lado y giró para quedar recostado en el suelo cuando la risa incrédula se convirtió en una carcajada en toda regla. Papyrus, claramente preocupado se agachó a su lado y se puso a la altura de su rostro.

-¿¡Nyeh!? –inquirió, inquieto, y Sans, esta vez no tuvo idea por qué, sólo pudo reírse con más ahínco-. ¡Sans, no entiendo cuál es la gracia!

-¡Paps, Paps! –dijo Sans entre risas, levantando sus manos para sostener el rostro del otro esqueleto-. ¿Ya te dije que eres el mejor, no?

-Bueno, desde luego que eso es obvio, pero no sé qué tiene que ver con nada –replicó Papyrus, inclinando las cuencas.

-Nada, sólo que es cierto –Sans finalmente consiguió calmarse y se irguió, sentándose sobre la hierba. Su sonrisa sólo se mostraba un poco más ancha que en su estado natural, pero adentro de su alma su parecía latir con una nueva vida, finalmente libre. Se rascó la nuca bajando la mirada, todavía algo nervioso-. Heh, no lo sé, Paps… Creo que cualquier cosa que quieras hacer será perfecta.

-¡Nyeh! –El alto esqueleto infló el pecho, llevándose la mano adonde tenía su alma con una dramática solemnidad-. ¡Entonces así será! ¡Prepárate, Sans, porque vas a tener la mejor cita del mundo, cortesía del gran Papyrus! –En un momento el monstruo se lanzó hacia adelante y Sans se vio de pronto presionado contra el otro en un abrazo feroz, del tipo que no dejaba ninguna otra opción que aceptarlo y dejarse ahogar por él. Sans no tenía ningún problema en hacer eso si se trataba de Papyrus, de modo que sus brazos se levantaron a rodearlo casi al instante. Percibió contra su rostro la suave vibración del alma bajo esos huesos y cómo parecía ir un poco más rápido de lo normal. Era… extrañamente familiar. Agradable-. Wowie… para ser sincero me asusté por un momento, cuando Asgore me dijo que lo que había pasado era una broma…

Ninguno de los dos podía ver al otro a los ojos en esa posición y tal vez fuera para mejor. Sans le palmeó la espalda, tomando nota de lo desagradable que debió haber sido escuchar eso.

-Lo lamento, Paps. Creía… bueno, ya no importa. El caso es que fue no debí decir eso. Nunca jugaría así contigo.

-Te creo, mi buen… -Papyrus dudó en el uso de sus palabras. Desde que lo conociera, eso había sucedido en ocasiones tan poco frecuentes que Sans tuvo que mirar para arriba y vio al otro frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Debería decir mi buen novio? ¿Prospecto de pareja? ¿O eso es muy pronto todavía?

Sans sintió una explosión de magia caliente extenderse por su rostro y lo enterró contra el pecho del esqueleto, esperando que este no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Lo que quieras, Paps –consiguió decir, luchando contra su propio impulso de reír de los puros nervios de nuevo-. Yo… estoy bien de cualquier manera.

-Me gusta novio –declaró Papyrus y volvió a apretarlo. Una leve transferencia de magia y el sonido de sus huesos chocando brevemente le hizo saber que Papyrus acababa de dejarle un beso en la coronilla. "Oh, dios", pensó Sans. ¿Cómo se le había llegado a ocurrir que conseguiría matar esas emociones? ¿En qué había estado pensando al imaginar que podría vivir sin ellos?-. Y me gustas tú, Sans. Discúlpame tú por hacerte pensar lo contrario. Estaba sorprendido. Nadie antes había querido hacer eso conmigo.

-Encuentro eso difícil de creer –dijo Sans, subiendo por su pecho hasta su cuello y abrazándolo desde ahí, provocando que el otro esqueleto se inclinara-. Pero si está bien contigo, creo que prefiero que sencillamente nos olvidemos de todo eso y empecemos de nuevo, ¿te parece?

Papyrus se quedó en silencio. Un súbito acceso de ansiedad tuvo a Sans pensando que de alguna manera había dicho algo inapropiado de nuevo, pero pronto entendía que no era sólo eso de lo que se trataba.

-¿Significa que no puedo contar ese como mi primer beso? –preguntó el alto esqueleto y la ligera nota de decepción detrás de sus palabras llenó a Sans con el impulso de llenarle el cráneo de nuevos besos.

Pero se suponía que era todo nuevo para él. Para los dos. Tenía que aprender a ir con algo más de calma, dejar a las cosas ir a su propio ritmo. La ironía de que tuviera que decirse a sí mismo, a sabiendas que en otras circunstancias era lo mejor que podía hacer, era de lo más graciosa.

-Bueno –dijo, sin levantar la cabeza-, no quisiera sonar esternón respecto a estas cosas, peroné no tendría que decir que puedes tener todo el contacto maxilar que quieras y contarlo como el húmero uno si eso quieres.

La cara de Papyrus se tensó entre soltar una sonrisa y mostrarle la irritación que debía. Sans esperó sonriente hasta que finalmente escuchó una risa ahogada tras la mano del alto esqueleto. Victoria.

-Estás muy orgulloso de esa, ¿nyeh? –inquirió Papyrus, atrapando la expresión que Sans ni se molestó en disimular. Este cabeceó-. Bien, te tomaré la palabra.

Antes de que Sans acabara de procesar lo que implicaba esa declaración, el alto esqueleto le tomó el rostro y lo llevó al suyo, haciendo contacto entre sus dientes. Sólo fue eso, un mero contacto que nunca parecería la gran cosa para criaturas con más carne, pero el subidón de magia que Sans sintió ascender directo de su alma hasta los dientes le llenó con una placentera sensación de desolación deseable, como si de pronto ellos dos fueran los únicos seres del universo y no lo quisiera de ningún otro modo en ese instante. Al separarse vio la misma mirada soñadora que él debía tener en Papyrus y, dentro de su propia felicidad, sintió la satisfacción de poder causarle ese efecto. Quería hacerlo sentir tan bien como podía durante tanto tiempo como pudiera.

-Listo –dijo Papyrus, adorablemente pintado de naranja el rostro-. Ese será nuestro oficial húmero uno, nyehehe.

Sans se podría haber derretido contra él. En cambio subió a besarle la mejilla y le abrazó de nuevo, riendo como no lo había hecho desde ayer. Con verdadera alegría y, tras unos segundos, ni siquiera estaba solo en ella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Diary of Jane**

 _"Something is getting in the way. Something is about to break. I will try to find my way in the diary of Jane."_

* * *

En algún momento consiguieron entrar en un estado de calma, abrazándose en silencio. Sans había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar la sensación de su alma palpitando en sincronización contra el de Papyrus, el cual se sentía mucho más cercana que antes como si fueran imanes atrayéndose mutuamente. No sabía si algo así era normal o qué significaba. Nunca le había pasado en las ocasiones en las que abrazaba a Nicky para consolarlo de una pesadilla o en medio de una tormenta. Sus almas se habían mantenido en sus respectivos lugares en todo momento. Era extraño, algo totalmente nuevo, pero no lo absoluto desagradable. Incluso podía decir que era agradable sentirse rodeado de ese calor tan puro y afectivo, como si el abrazo alcanzara hasta el centro mismo de su ser. ¿A lo mejor era una reacción por el tipo de relación que acababan de formar, algo que les sucedía a todos los monstruos en situaciones parecidas?

-!Oh, no! –dijo Papyrus, separándose del abrazo, mirando hacia la mansión a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué? –murmuró Sans, casi adormilado.

-Recordé que es muy posible que tengamos que separarnos después de todo –dijo Papyrus, sacándole el cansancio de golpe.

-¿Qué? –repitió, alarmado.

Papyrus parpadeó hacia él y le apretó un hombro en un gesto tranquilizador.

-Me refiero a nuestra habitación. Cuando Alphys y Undyne empezaron a salir juntas Toriel ya no les permitió permanecer en el mismo lugar. Dijo que iba a ser inapropiado con los niños en la casa, pero no le encontré mucho sentido a semejante regla.

Sans creyó que se le paralizaba el alma. Papyrus… tenía que saber lo que una pareja de adultos podían hacer dejados por su cuenta en su habitación. Su inocencia no podía llegar a esos extremos, ¿o sí? Aunque si nunca había tenido a nadie que le explicara esas cosas en primer lugar, a lo mejor eso sólo era de esperarse. Lo único que lamentaba era tener que ser él quien tuviera que darle esa charla. Con habérsela dado a Nicky una sola vez creía que había tenido suficiente para toda la vida. Papyrus debió captar algo de su aprensión en su rostro porque de pronto bufó, llevándose una mano a la cadera.

-Sans, no soy un niño. Sé cuál era la idea de Toriel –aclaró, poniéndose naranja. Luego se rascó la nuca, mirando para un costado-. Quiero decir… las dos eran bastante obvias al respecto antes de que oficialmente lo anunciaran. Si habían conseguido ser discretas al respecto hasta entonces, no creo que el hecho de que todos los supieran fuera a cambiar las cosas. Si es que nada tú creerías que eso iba a ser un mayor incentivo para no dejarse llevar en una mansión llena de otros monstruos. Pero esas son las reglas de los Dreemurr y, bueno… Me gustaría no tener que cumplir esa regla.

Sans liberó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió al más alto.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que Toriel te creerá si le dices que lo mantendremos apto para todo público. Quién pondría en duda la integridad del gran Papyrus, a menos –Hizo una pausa para mayor efecto y Papyrus entrecerró las cuencas, presintiendo qué era lo que iba a decir. Sans guiñó la cuenca antes de continuar- que estés tan impaciente por roer mis huesos. No te culpo, de verdad que pareces un muerto de hambre, puro huesos y no carne.

El naranja en el rostro de Papyrus se avivó de nuevo mientras éste bajaba la vista.

-Nyeh… ¿de verdad te parezco un muerto de hambre?

-Heh, pero tú lo haces ver genial. Podrías hacer lo mismo con cualquier estilo.

Sans le acarició la mejilla y un latido especialmente fuerte tronó dentro de sus costillas cuando Papyrus se inclinó hacia el tacto, antes de tomarle la mano con la suya y presionarle sus dientes sobre el dorso, como el saludo fallido que trató hacer con él la primera vez que se conocieron.

-Al menos en eso tienes razón –afirmó el esqueleto y le liberó, sacando pecho-. Y es cierto, Toriel no tiene ningún motivo para creer que yo sería capaz de hacer nada que atentara contra la curva de aprendizaje de los niños. Como padrino que soy, mi deber es proteger la inocencia de mi ahijado y sus hermanos. Incluyendo al pequeño Nicky.

-Nicky ya sabe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo? ¡Sans, él es menor que todos ellos!

Sans se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Viviendo en un parque móvil adonde todos dormíamos en jaulas el niño escuchaba cosas, me preguntó y decirle la verdad parecía lo más sencillo. No le dije todo lo que hay que saber ni fui muy gráfico al respecto, pero una idea tiene.

Las cuencas de Papyrus se inclinaron en un claro gesto de angustia. Sans le dio una palmada al hombro. Al elevar la vista de nuevo, Papyrus había regresado a su sonrisa usual.

-Estoy seguro de que fue la decisión correcta, Sans –dijo-. El pequeño Nicky tuvo mucha suerte de contar contigo allá.

-Heh –se rió Sans nerviosamente. ¿Suerte? Nunca había relacionado ese concepto con nada sucedido en su vida y, si tuviera que elegir, encontrar a Papyrus sería fácilmente su primera opción-. No sé acerca de eso. En cierta manera era una cosa mutua, ¿sabes? El niño me daba algo que hacer cuando no sabía qué hacer conmigo mismo.

-¡Para eso son los amigos, Sans! –Sans de pronto se vio empujado de nuevo contra el pecho de Papyrus mientras los brazos de éste le apretaban los costados-. ¡Y un buen amigo siempre es una suerte!

-No voy a discutir eso, Paps.

Sans podía ver la de Papyrus dibujarse por debajo de la camiseta blanca, dibujando un halo de naranja cálido alrededor de lo que para los humanos parecería un corazón invertido. A él siempre le habían parecido dos lágrimas caricaturescas unidas. Sabía que dentro de su propio pecho debía haber un brillo similar y que se sentía inmediatamente atraído a ese otro brillo, sintiéndose más cerca del esqueleto que antes. Pero la conexión no llegó más que sólo a insinuarse antes de que Papyrus volviera a alejarlo, ligeramente anaranjado.

-Será mejor que volvamos –dijo el monstruo-. Toriel sin duda que va a querer mi invaluable ayuda en la cocina. No podemos privarla de su mejor asistente.

-Desde luego que no –afirmó Sans, poniéndose de pie junto al otro.

Regresaron a la mansión lado a lado, mucho más ligeros y satisfechos que al empezar ese día.

A Sans le hubiera gustado decir que no mucho había cambiado a partir de ese punto, pero eso no fue lo que sucedió. Cuando los vieron volver desde el jardín tomados de la mano, Papyrus cargando en su otro brazo la armadura de Lana, los primeros en verlos fueron los niños y Asriel, quienes observaban desde la ventana en la cocina esperando el desenlace de su encuentro.

Nicky primero había parpadeado en desconcierto para luego echarse a reír a carcajadas mientras Frisk les mostraba su pulgar en alto y Chara giraba los ojos. El único que se molestó con actuar con algo más de tacto fue el mayor de ellos, limitándose a esbozar su usual sonrisa amable.

-¡Te dije que a Sans también le gustaba! -dijo el más pequeño monstruo, victorioso, frente a Chara.

El niño se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues qué conveniente, ¿no? Papyrus era obvio que quería desde hace tiempo. Me sorprende que demoraran tanto.

-¿Nyeh? -dijo Papyrus, poniéndose naranja.

Frisk realizó sus gestos en el aire, sonriente.

"Son lindos los dos."

-Me alegro por ustedes -afirmó Asriel.

Sans tuvo la desagradable sospecha de que habían seguido al alto esqueleto desde el momento mismo en que éste había salido de la mansión en su búsqueda, lo que solo podía significar su conversación entera había tenido un público del que no sabía. No tenía idea de si esa idea le provocaba más irritación que embarazo, pero de todos modos no iba a dejar que eso le arruinara su felicidad recién descubierta.

Miró a Papyrus, quien todavía se fijaba en Chara con expresión anonadada, y le dio un ligero apretón a su mano. En cuanto el monstruo puso su atención en él, Sans inclinó ligeramente la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros. Ya se sabía todo, ¿y qué? Así al menos ya no tendrían que decirles luego.

Toriel apareció por la puerta del comedor. La monstruo se mostró agradablemente sorprendida al ver a Sans fuera de su capullo.

-Oh, Sans, me alegro de verte, cielo. ¿Por qué no van a la mesa y se acomodan? La comida estará lista dentro de un rato.

-Mamá, son novios ahora -informó Chara.

Esta vez Sans no pudo reprimir la magia de esparcirse por su rostro. Bueno, no era como si no pudiera esperarlo con lo directo que el niño era y era una persona menos a la cual debían decirle, pero aun así...

-¿Oh, de verdad? -quiso asegurarse la monstruo, pero al ver a su compañero de chistes desviar la vista y al usualmente directo Papyrus mirar a sus pies, ella sonrió de buen agrado-. Me alegro mucho por ustedes, queridos. Asriel -indicó ahora, no dándoles tiempo a los esqueletos de lidiar con su felicitación, lo que Sans apreció-, necesito que lleves los vasos a la mesa.

-Sí, mamá -respondió el susodicho, volviéndose hacia los estantes.

Chara se adelantó hacia Papyrus y extendió sus brazos. El esqueleto asumió que quería su proyecto de armadura y tuvo que soltar a Sans para poder sostenerla bien mientras se agachaba para poder dársela. Pero no era sólo eso lo que buscaba el niño porque ni bien el alto esqueleto estaba a su alcance, los brazos humanos le rodearon el cuello y apretaron. Sus ojos rojos se dirigieron hacia Sans y se clavaron en él, entrecerrando los párpados, como un mensaje secreto que sólo le quería hacer llegar a él. Podía ser que ellos dos no hubieran hablado tanto o que todavía no tuviera una idea muy clara del niño, pero en ese breve momento Sans creyó captar el mensaje a la perfección… y tuvo que sonreír dando un sutil cabeceo para dar a entender que lo entendía y aceptaba.

El niño creía estar protegiendo a su padrino enviándole esa advertencia. No podía decir con honestidad que él no intentaría hacer algo parecido en su lugar y fuera otro el monstruo la potencial amenaza al bienestar de Papyrus. Ni siquiera dudaba que el niño sería capaz de llevar a cabo una venganza si de verdad creía que la situación lo ameritaba. En el fondo podía respetar eso, incluso si venía de un humano. Luego de recibir esa respuesta, las mejillas de Chara se colorearon de un intenso rojo pero su expresión permaneció determinada. Ni bien soltó a Papyrus, tomó el montón de lana y salió corriendo de la cocina. Nicky se adelantó al alto esqueleto todavía agachado.

-¿Eso significa que tú vas a ser mi tío? –preguntó el niño, los ojos brillándole.

-En realidad… -empezó Sans, pero fue inmediatamente cortado por la respuesta entusiasta de Papyrus.

-¡Sí! –Papyrus tomó a Nicky en sus brazos y frotó el cráneo contra su cabeza-. ¡Voy a ser el mejor tío que podrías desear, querido sobrino!

Nicky sólo reía, agitando su cola de un lado a otro para dar muestra de su alegría. "Oh, bueno, mientras sean felices", pensó Sans hasta que sintió un tirón de su manga. Al mirar abajo vio a Frisk, quien empezó a hacer gestos mirando hacia un costado.

"¿Eso significa que tú puedes ser mi tío?", formaron las manos del pequeño. Sans vio lo tímido que estaba siendo al respecto y encontró de inmediato que no tenía el alma para llevarle la contraria. Levantó las manos al aire y se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué no, realmente?

-Claro, si tú lo deseas.

La sonrisa del niño, para ser un humano, consiguió hacerle sentir un poco más cálido que antes. Pero no contento con eso, Frisk se adelantó para abrazarle. El impulso de enviarlo de un empujón de un golpe estaba ahí, como se lo temía, y Sans vio de reojo que sus manos temblaban mientras forzaba una de ellas a palmear la cabeza de cabello castaño. Los latidos de su alma había acelerado de golpe, pero él se forzó a estar quieto, a no hacer nada, a no responder como cada parte de su ser le exigía ante el contacto con otro humano. Era un niño. Era un pequeño con el que había convivido durante tanto tiempo como con Papyrus.

Lo había visto a ayudar a Nicky a realizar las tareas que éste no podía debido a la falta de brazos. Lo había visto ayudarlo a levantarse cuando al correr acababa de cara en el suelo. Todo sólo después de estar seguro de que el monstruo quería la ayuda en primer lugar, mientras otros podrían haber saltado a hacerlo de inmediato. Lo había visto incluyendo a todos los monstruos en sus dibujos y siempre eran colores alegres, sonrisas amplias, líneas curvas, en lugar de los garabatos malhumorados y despectivos de Walter después de un año aprendiendo de su madre a odiarlos.

Frisk era el absoluto opuesto de aquel otro. Frisk y Chara, de hecho. Sans intentó relajarse en el inocente gesto, de verdad, pero al final estuvo seguro de que incluso el niño acabó percatándose de lo tenso que se había puesto. Como prueba de ello, Frisk se separó al poco rato y le envió una sonrisa sencilla que podía significar cualquier cosa antes de salir hacia el comedor.

"Vaya manera de empezar a ser tío", pensó Sans, súbitamente incómodo consigo mismo. A su lado Papyrus estaba dejando de nuevo a Nicky y escuchando a este hablar cómo había ayudado a la señora Toriel a hacer la salsa para la pasta de ahora.

-Vaya, entonces has estado ocupado, ¿no? –dijo Papyrus, tan emocionado como el pequeño-. ¡Eso es genial! ¿Por qué no vas con Sans a la mesa y así les sirvo lo que sin duda será una delicia para todos nuestros paladares?

-¡Sí, tío Papyrus! –dijo Nicky y se acercó a Sans para tirar de su manga con los dientes.

Sans le palmeó la cabeza para darle a entender que había escuchado él también y se puso a seguirle por detrás.

-¡Nyeh! ¡Toriel, desde esta noche tengo al mejor sobrino del mundo! –Escuchó la voz de Papyrus a su espalda, apagándose a medida que el esqueleto se alejaba de ellos.

La cola de Nicky se movió con renovado vigor. Era imposible que no lo hubiera escuchado, pero Sans todavía le dio un golpecito con el dedo en la nuca.

-Es de mala educación escuchar a tus mayores –comentó con una falsa seriedad antes de dejar escapar la sonrisa que ya tenía guardada.

No podía evitarlo, le hacía feliz si los dos estaban contentos. En su particular manera la alegría de ellos era contagiosa.

-Sans, no empieces a ponerte celoso por compartir a tu novio –dijo el niño, sacándole la lengua para luego salir corriendo.

Lo dicho podría haber sido una simple broma del momento entre los dos, pero no había sido eso. Nicky había pronunciado esas palabras en el comedor. El sitio adonde ya estaban la mayoría de los residentes de la mansión sentados, esperando por su cena. De modo que en esa sencilla frase el niño acababa de poner literalmente a todos al tanto de su nueva situación sentimental. El celeste que Sans vio por los costados de sus cuencas vacías sólo fue la lógica respuesta cuando Mettaton lanzó un silbido.

-¿Novio? –dijo. Nicky había rodeado toda la mesa para subirse de un salto a la silla que usaba normalmente. El maniquí viviente le sonrió a este (obviamente sabiendo que el "desliz" había sido totalmente adrede) antes de volverse a Sans con una sonrisa todavía más grande-. ¿Quién sería el afortunado, Sans?

Sans no pudo responder. No encontraba la voluntad para buscar palabras.

-¡El señor Papyrus! –anunció Nicky-. ¡Los vimos hacer las paces en el patio! Aunque no sé por qué estaban peleados en primer lugar, ¡pero volvieron juntos arreglados!

-¿En serio? –dijo Francis, levantando una ceja mientras le dirigía una sonrisa socarrona a Sans antes de inclinarse a Mettaton -. Gané. Me debes dos buenos helados.

-Espera, cariño –dijo Mettaton, alzando una ceja de madera-. Tú le debes tres a Napstablook porque él dijo que eso estaba relacionado con el patético espectáculo en el jardín.

-¡Creí que lo decía en broma!

-Mi primo se toma muy en serio sus apuestas –apuntó Mettaton. El fantasma, quien por lo usual de por sí solía mantener la vista baja, pareció encogerse al lado de su primo pero todavía dejó ver un asentimiento tras lo dicho por este-. Así que será mejor que pagues. Y Leonard apostó también por unos caramelos, si mal no recuerdo.

El susodicho león le lanzó una mirada culpable a Sans con una sonrisa incómoda antes de volverse al maniquí.

-Y-yo es-estoy bien, chicos, de verdad…

Finalmente Sans consiguió regresar al presente y restar a toda la situación importancia con un gesto de hombros. ¿Qué más daba?

-Vaya –dijo Sans acercándose a la mesa para subirse a su silla-. De haber sabido que habría dulces en el camino habría puesto de mi parte. ¿Puedo saber qué exactamente les hizo llevar a cabo esa apuesta?

-¿En serio, cariño? –dijo Mettaton, irónico, girando un ojo-. Francis, cielo, explícale…

El monstruo conejo le entrecerró antes de volverse a Sans.

-Sans, te he conocido por más de siete años y en todo ese tiempo nunca te he visto ir detrás de nadie como has ido tras Papyrus. Le dije a Metta que si no acababas haciendo algo o Papyrus no se daba cuenta en lo que pasaban dos meses, iba a estar muy sorprendido. Él dijo que no iba a pasar un mes y el maldito tuvo que tener razón. Yo aquí asumiendo que la pereza de siempre iba a salir en mi favor.

-A nadie le gustan los perdedores amargados, amor –dijo Mettaton, dándole una gentil palmada en el antebrazo

-¡Serán tanda de pelotudos! –exclamó Undyne, dando un puñetazo en la mesa. Había seguido todo el intercambio con sus ojos amarillos abiertos a más no poder-. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo de esa apuesta? ¡Y apostando dulces, encima! ¡Eso no es castigo suficiente! Si yo hubiera participado, les hubiera hecho hacer algo de lo que de verdad se arrepintieran.

-En parte habrá sido por eso que no te dijimos, querida –apuntó Mettaton.

-¡No es mi culpa que ustedes sean unos debiluchos que no aguantan un reto!

-Bueno, bueno, no discutan –intervino Asgore, haciéndole un gesto de pedir alma a nadie en especial-. Por favor, relájense. Todas estas emociones no irán bien con la cena.

La monstruo infló las mejillas de manera testaruda y se echó atrás en su silla, cruzando los brazos. Alphys, quien no parecía deseosa de compartir ninguna palabra con el grupo, le frotó el hombro, lo que pareció relajarla casi de inmediato hasta esbozar una sonrisa dentuda. Sans suspiró con alivio contenido y le dio un leve cabeceo de agradecimiento al monstruo cabra mayor, lo cual este aceptó con su usual sonrisa bonachona.

-Aah, pero –dijo Leonard, alternando entre mirar al esqueleto y mirar el espacio vacío entre sus cubiertos- p-p-pero no significa que no es-estemos a-a-alegres por ti. Cuando estás con P-papyrus pareces feliz y n-nosotros e-estamos f-felices por ti. P-por favor, n-no lo tomes a mal.

-Nah, está bien –dijo Sans-. Si van a hacer apuestas acerca de mi vida, supongo que por lo menos es bueno que sea acerca de cosas positivas.

-Desde luego, cariño.

-Viejo, no somos tan crueles.

-Disculpa…

-Ya dije que está bien –reafirmó Sans al fantasma, quien apenas había dejado pronunciar su disculpa-. Pero voy a necesitar uno de esos dulces y algo de helado para perdonarlos del todo. Y para todas las siguientes apuestas que me involucren, quiero una parte. Creo que eso es más que justo. A Papyrus tendrán que proponerle lo mismo si quieren que lo involucre a él.

Mettaton apretó los labios en una fina línea. Observó a Francis, quien cabeceó de forma desenfadada como expresando que le daba igual, y luego a su primo y el monstruo león, los cuales asintieron igualmente. El maniquí levantó ambas manos, como rindiéndose.

-De acuerdo, así sea, cielo. Francis, te corresponderá pagarles entonces por esta ocasión.

-Ah, diablos –dijo el monstruo conejo, cayendo en cuenta-. Te lo debo, viejo.

-Estaré esperando entonces –respondió Sans, todavía sonriente.

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió, el alto esqueleto nuevamente cargado hasta los hombros con diferentes platos de pasta humeante. Sans se fijó en los platillos a medida que iban siendo colocados y la salsa está vez parecía ser formada de algo más que tomates quemados con agua. Toriel debió haber tenido una mano en eso. En cuanto todos estuvieron servidos y le esperaba su propia ración, Papyrus le dio una ligera caricia en la nuca antes de sentarse.

Todo mundo estaba concentrado en examinar su propia comida para percatarse del color azul que brilló en el rostro de Sans por unos segundos.

Después de la cena, Papyrus fue pedido por Chara para ayudarlo con una cosa en su habitación. Como siempre, incapaz de negarle nada a su ahijado, el alto esqueleto lo siguió tras darle una sonrisa a Sans. Nicky le dijo que Chara quería probar un nuevo prototipo de armadura en unos huesos reales, pero que no se preocupara porque él sin duda que no iba a dejar que nada malo le sucediera a su tío. Sans le dijo que confiaba totalmente en él para cuidar de Papyrus. En el peor de los casos siempre podía hacer transportar a Papyrus fuera de una nueva crisálida si hiciera falta.

Esa noche la repartición de las tareas designada a Francis, por lo que el monstruo conejo fue el último al retirarse de la mesa. El monstruo estaba a punto de agarrar el frasco lleno de polvo cuando Sans puso una mano en la tapa.

-Yo lo llevaré, amigo –dijo, sonriendo de buena gana-. Tú sólo preocúpate de los platos.

Por un momento las orejas del monstruo se bajaron, pero acabó asintiendo sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Después de recoger todos los platos y los vasos, Sans cargó los cubiertos usados en una mano y el frasco en la otra. Era… ligeramente más pesado de lo que esperaba. Se transportó en un paso hacia la cocina, adonde Francis estaba en el proceso de ponerse los guantes de cocina a fin de no dejar pelos sobre la vajilla.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Francis, dando un respingo al verlo de repente a su lado-. ¡Viejo, odio que hagas eso! ¿De verdad era necesario?

-Absolutamente –afirmó Sans con un muy serio cabeceo mientras dejaba el frasco encima de un mesón, detrás del lavavajillas.

En cuanto notó que las manos de Francis se cerraban en puños y su expresión se volvió atribulada, movió el frasco a ponerse cerca de los platos recién mojados, con la carita alegre que alguno de los niños le había dibujado encima en dirección a Francis. El monstruo inclinó las orejas mientras se colocaba los guantes, evitando mirarlo como si no quisiera reconocer el gesto. A Sans no le importó.

-Em –dijo Francis, aclarándose la garganta-. ¿Me necesitabas para algo o qué?

-De hecho sí –admitió Sans.

Dejó pasar un rato en silencio mientras Francis empezaba a limpiar los platos.

-¿Y bien? –dijo.

Sans se rascó la nuca. La verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo plantearlo sin que se volviera… incómodo. Pasados unos segundos en los que el otro no volvió a insistir, decidió que tal vez lo mejor sería sólo soltarlo y dejarlo ser lo que fuera que fuera.

-¿Oye, alguna vez te ha pasado que cuando abrazas a alguien sus almas… quieran juntarse?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué forma? –dijo Francis y de pronto hundió las manos en el lavavajillas-. Oh, dios. Sans… dime que tú y el otro saco de huesos no tuvieron relaciones allá en el patio.

La luz de las cuencas de Sans se apagó al escuchar aquello.

-¿Eso… es lo que fue?

La verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo se suponía que los esqueletos tenían relaciones en primer lugar? Había leído libros de anatomía humana para saber cómo los monstruos con carne debían hacerlo, pero nunca había encontrado nada similar para los monstruos esqueleto. Tampoco había gastado grandes cantidades de energía buscándolo, de hecho, porque jamás se le había ocurrido que lo necesitara.

-Bueno… si lo estás preguntando será que no –dijo Francis, regresando a su trabajo, notablemente más aliviado-. El pobre amiguito no necesita esas lecciones tan temprano.

-Nicky ya sabe sobre esas cosas –dijo Sans por segunda vez ese día.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Es un niño!

Sans estuvo a punto de decir que no tuvo otra opción que aclararle sus dudas cuando una noche Nicky los escuchó a él y a Rick adentro de su jaula, y el pequeño vino a él aterrado, pensando que se estaban matando por una discusión. Pero al final decidió que la conversación ya estaba lo bastante cargada de por sí. Por no mencionar que parecía de increíble mal gusto mencionar algo así en frente de los restos del sujeto.

-Sí, bueno, pero es un niño listo –dijo Sans-. Escucha, no es de eso de lo que quería hablarte sino de lo de juntar almas. Latidos sincronizados, manifestarse espontáneamente fuera del cuerpo o estar a punto de hacerlo, todo eso… ¿es normal?

-Espera, espera –dijo el monstruo, elevando ambas orejas-. ¿Dijiste manifestarse fuera del cuerpo? ¿Sin que las convoquen para hacerlo como en una pelea?

-No, eso lo habría entendido de inmediato. Pero esto pasó sin que ninguno de los dos lo buscara, sólo por un simple gesto.

-Hmm –dijo el monstruo, agitando sus bigotes en ademán pensativo-. No. Lo siento, viejo, pero nunca me ha pasado algo así. ¿No será una cosa de esqueletos nada más?

-A lo mejor –admitió Sans y suspiró. Al menos ya tenía claro que los monstruos de carne no tenían esas reacciones y si Francis, quien había estado saliendo con Rick por cuatro años, no lo había experimentado tampoco podía ser un simple efecto de sus emociones-. Gracias, amigo.

-Deja de decirle cosas para mayores a los niños –dijo Francis a sus espaldas, el sonido del agua corriendo acompañando sus palabras.

-Sí, sí –respondió Sans, transportándose fuera de la cocina.

Chara estaba en efecto probando una nueva armadura, esta vez hecha de una tela elástica con diseño floral por encima. Después de envolver varias veces a Papyrus con ella, Chara le había dado con un libro pesado en el pecho y el hecho de que las estadísticas del esqueleto permanecieran igual pareció ser un incentivo para el que niño se pusiera a experimentar lo mismo en otras partes del esqueleto. Para cuando Toriel apareció para recordarles a los niños que debían lavarse los dientes antes de meterse a la cama, Chara estaba a punto de dejar caer una enciclopedia sobre su cabeza envuelta en la tela.

-Pero estoy seguro de que hubiera resultado bien –dijo Papyrus, contándoselo todo de camino a su cuarto-. ¡Esa tela era fantástica! Y con un diseño así hubiera hecho las alegrías de Mettaton, de modo que cuando los niños finalicen no sólo estarás protegido sino que estarás totalmente a la moda. ¡Los diseños florales han vuelto! O al menos eso creo que dijo Mettaton una vez tras volver de sus compras. Él se veía bien en un vestido floral entonces, pero, claro, todo se ve bien en Mettaton.

-Mientras combine con mi tono de piel, sabré sacarle provecho –respondió Sans.

-Sans, tú no tienes piel.

-Bueno, el color de mi cabello entonces.

Papyrus rezongó, ocultando una sonrisa detrás de su mano mientras con la otra abría la puerta a su cuarto, dejando pasar a Sans antes de meterse él.

-Ah, también hablé con Toriel –dijo Papyrus-. Dice que todo está bien con que compartamos la habitación, siempre que pongamos a una cama en medio de las nuestras. De modo que a partir de hoy, yo dormiré aquí –afirmó el alto esqueleto, dejándose caer en una de las cinco camas que nunca había tocado más que para cambiarles de sábanas. Desde el momento mismo en que empezara a mencionar la nueva regla, el esqueleto tenía una mirada evasiva y un ligero tono anaranjado nacía debajo de sus cuencas-. Tú puedes dormir en la misma cama de siempre.

-Muy bien. ¿Pero estás seguro que no te darán ganas de roer sin tenerme tan cerca?

-Sans…

-Escuché que las costillas están especialmente buenas. Puedo ofrecerlas como un especial nocturno –Sans bajó y subió la parte superior de sus cejas, en una pobre imitación de un movimiento de cejas sugestivo.

Estaba esperando por la clásica exclamación ofendida conteniendo su nombre para poder completar el chiste, pero este nunca llegó y el naranja en la cara de Papyrus no hizo más que intensificarse.

-Oh, rayos –dijo para sí, dándose cuenta de que no hacía nada por aliviar al de por sí incómodo monstruo-. Lo lamento, Paps, me dejé llevar por un momento. No me hagas caso.

-No, no, está bien –dijo Papyrus-. Supongo que no sería el Sans que conozco si no hicieras bromas inapropiadas de vez en cuando, ¿nyeh?

-Pero si quieres me detengo –afirmó Sans y le guiñó una cuenca-. Peroné puedo decir lo mismo acerca de las otras. Son la columna vertebral para mí y sería injusto hacer un mero cubito de esas.

-Oh, por dios –dijo Papyrus, cubriéndose el rostro mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama-. Esos fueron horribles. Recuérdame de nuevo porqué quiero salir contigo.

-Heh, lo dices como si yo tuviera idea –comentó Sans y se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que pronunció esas palabras, porque Papyrus alzó la cabeza para mirarlo fijo. Se dio cuenta de que la magia había subido disparada por todo su rostro. No había sido su intención ser tan honesto de golpe-. Eh, ¿por la comedia?

-No, sin duda que por eso no es –suspiró Papyrus, poniéndose de pie y acercándose para presionarle los dientes en su coronilla. Sans sintió a su magia aplacarse en el acto por ese gesto, como si una manta hubiera caído de inmediato sobre su alma helada. Se preguntó si Papyrus sentía algo parecido o al menos tenía una idea de lo que hacía cada vez que le hacía alguno de esos gestos-. Cámbiate y métete a la cama. Voy a controlar a los diablillos una vez última vez. Buenas noches.

-Buenas –dijo Sans, viéndole salir de la alcoba.

Ni bien la presencia del monstruo estuvo fuera de su alcance, el latido desenfrenado en su pecho regresó.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Stronger Than You.**

 _"Or else friend you are going to have a bad time."_

* * *

El primer sueño de Sans resultó ser una pesadilla. Al principio no había imágenes o una situación concreta en la cual situarse, pero la sensación de ser pequeño, indefenso e impotente frente a una voz en una tipografía que nunca había conocido era igual de clara que una grabación activada dentro de su cráneo. Luego empezó a sentir una presión tirando de su cuello y de inmediato la voz en tipografía salía mezclada con la voz de la señorita Frida.

Ella (o esa otra persona) le pedía hacer algo que él no quería hacer y no sabía lo que era, pero la mera sugerencia le hacía estremecer su centro, apretujado en un helado compartimiento. Ni siquiera sabía a qué le tenía miedo, pero sabía que era algo que no iba a deshacerse sin importar cuánto fuera sacudido, gritado, ordenado, convertido en una insignificante criatura que perdía su propósito apenas dejaba de realizar su truco. Lo peor era lo familiar que era todo, el saber que nada de lo que hiciera iba a cambiar lo que estaba pasando.

En algún momento, la voz que también era la señorita Frida se diera cuenta de que no quería (no podía) hacer lo que ellos buscaban, de modo que le dejó perder apenas un poco de la presión en su cuello antes de alejarse de él, invadiéndolo de un nuevo miedo que ya no tenía nada que ver consigo mismo que todavía le hizo estremecer. No podía dejar que hicieran lo que querían. No podía permitirlo. No podía, no podía, no, no, no…

Sans abrió los ojos. Estaba todavía oscuro en su habitación, pero el hecho significaba nada ante la luz de un suave color verde que salía desde abajo. Antes de poder ver de lo que se trataba una mayor confusion ocupó su mente al percatarse de que Papyrus estaba en la misma cama que él, bajo sus mismas sábanas, y era el calor de su cuerpo contra el cual se había acurrucado en medio del sueño.

Teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, Sans se fue percatando de que estaba en el última en la fila de lechos, lo que quería decir que él estaba en la cama de Papyrus en lugar del otro en la suya. Eso explicaba porqué estaba en el borde mismo del colchón. No recordaba haberse levantado en ningún momento por algo así.

Pero ni siquiera eso era la parte más extraña de esa situación. Una vez pudo ubicarse en el espacio, Sans finalmente sintió curiosidad por el brillo verdoso que sucedía entre ellos. Su alma y la de Papyrus estaban completamente fuera de sus pechos, brillando uno justo en frente de otra pero sin llegar a tocarse. La luz celeste y naranja que emitían naturalmente cada uno se entremezclaba por donde entraban en contacto. La intensidad de la misma los iluminaba con su brillo incluso desde debajo de las sábanas y llegaba hasta las facciones del esqueleto más alto.

Sans nunca antes lo había visto antes tan relajado, siempre animado y en movimiento para realizar su siguiente gran proyecto. En lo absoluto para su sorpresa, el monstruo se veía atractivo incluso bajo esa iluminación que podría desfavorecer a otros, resaltando la superficie lisa y perfecta de sus huesos. Era hermoso. No había otra palabra para describirlo y no podía creer que le hubiera tomado todo ese tiempo designársela.

Su alma empezó a latir con una nueva potencia y por un momento la luz celeste superó a la naranja, volviendo al verde en uno más suave, más cerca del turquesa. La sensación de calor que solía envolverlo parecía más grande, más... ¿completa? Definitivamente era distinto ahora que antes. Al siguiente instante el alma de Papyrus dio un latido similar su luz alcanzó los niveles de la suya. Arriba, el esqueleto aún dormido esbozó una suave sonrisa mientras el resto de su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente antes de soltar lo que sólo podía ser un suspiro de satisfacción, relajando el brazo que Sans sentía en su cadera. ¿Acaso Papyrus tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que sentía él desde el otro lado?

La verdad era que tenía preguntas de sobra que hacerse acerca de lo que estaba pasando, pero esas últimas eran las que más le interesaba, como si ellas de alguna manera pudieran resolver todas sus dudas. Estaba maravillado observando la acción y reacción que sucedía entre la misma esencia de sus seres hasta que el calor no sólo provenía desde el interior sino desde el mínimo espacio que los separaba. Eran como el reflejo de un espejo, pero habría sido dificil saber quién era el reflejo en esa situación.

Sans estaba tan concentrado en observar sus colores que por poco se le pasa escuchar unos pasos pesados en el pasillo. Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que los pasos parecían dirigirse a su cuarto. Momentos antes de que Toriel abriera la puerta, Sans se transportó de vuelta a su cama. La súbita pérdida del otra alma le dejó una dolorosa sensación de vacío, como si hubiera vomitado toda su comida de golpe. O al menos como se imaginaba que eso sería si pudiera vomitar.

En todo caso apenas había podido empezar a acomodarse bajo las sábanas cuando Toriel abrió la puerta.

-Oh -dijo la monstruo en un susurro-. Disculpa, Sans, ¿te desperté?

-No, no -dijo Sans-. No hay problema. ¿Buscabas algo, Toriel?

-De hecho -dijo la monstruo, desviando los ojos hacia la figura durmiente de Papyrus, quien se había abrazado a su almohada al perderle el contacto-, me preguntaba si Papyrus está bien. Normalmente él sería el primero en levantarse para fijarse en los niños y hacer algo de limpieza antes del desayuno. Me preocupé un poco al no verlo.

-No sé qué decirte, Toriel -comentó Sans y era la pura verdad. Era la primera vez desde que llegara a la mansión que él se despertaba antes que el otro monstruo-. A lo mejor sólo estaba cansado. Yo lo veo bien.

-Bueno -dijo la monstruo con el ceño todavía fruncido-, supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, pero sólo por si acaso… -Toriel se adelantó en la habitación en penumbras y se puso a estudiar las estadísticas del esqueleto dormido. Una vez vio que todo estaba bien, la mujer sonrió y le dio una palmada amable en el cráneo. Papyrus emitía un sutil ronquido que casi recordaba al ronroneo de un gato y ante el gesto, el parecido se intensificó mientras el esqueleto se hundía contra su almohada-. Pobre. Lo dejaré descansar. Vendré a buscarlo cuando el desayuno esté listo. Disculpa las molestias, Sans.

-No hay problema –dijo Sans, sonriente-. Nada más tenía una pepita de sueño de todos modos.

La monstruo se cubrió la boca para tapar su risa.

-Ya veo. ¿Quieres ir al comedor? Puedo servirte un café si quieres.

-Nah, está bien. Gracias de todos modos.

-Bueno, si es que me necesitas estaré en la cocina –La mujer dirigió una última mirada a Papyrus antes de volverse para salir.

La habitación volvió a envolverse en oscuridad. Sans se dejó caer en su cama. Trató de recordar el contenido de su pesadilla, pero sólo podía ubicar el miedo dentro de sí como algo reconocible. ¿Eran así las pesadillas normalmente para otros monstruos? Sans miró al otro lado de la habitación, hacia el tranquilo monstruo. Le recordaba a su primera noche en la mansión y cómo pensaba en volverse su amigo, en volverse más cercano a él. Al parecer no sólo seguía queriendo hacer lo mismo, sino que ahora lo cumplía físicamente durante su sueño. ¿Tan desesperado estaba por su compañía?

Por no mencionar esa cosa que sus almas habían hecho. Tenía que ser algo relacionado con esqueletos. Una manera de relacionarse entre ellos. Sin carne ni músculos, era claro que ellos dependían de la magia como extensiones de sus cuerpos de la misma manera que los fantasmas, hechos sólo de magia. Tenía que ser algo así, ¿no?

Sans se dijo que investigaría al respecto. Si no por nada, al menos para intentar reducir esos transportes nocturnos para no acabar espantando a Papyrus.

Todos ya estaban en la mesa disfrutando de un desayuno creado enteramente por Toriel, cuando del pasillo les llegó un "nyehe" que sonaba agitado y segundos más tarde el alto esqueleto apareció en el resquicio de la entrada, su camisa mal abotonada, uno de los tirantes de su pantalón colgándole de un costado y las cuencas agrandadas.

-Oh, santo cielo –dijo el esqueleto, llevándose una mano al rostro.

-Buen día, querido –dijo Mettaton, volviéndose con su única ceja visible alzada-. Ya me estaba preguntando qué había pasado que no veía a tu bella presencia aquí.

-Nyeh –dejó escapar Papyrus, sus mejillas coloreándose de un suave naranja-. Creo que me quedé dormido.

-Fui a despertarte, pero te veías tan tranquilo durmiendo que no pude –dijo Toriel, levantándose de su silla-. Iba a dejarte algo para más tarde, pero ya que estás aquí te lo serviré caliente. Acomódate, por favor.

-Buenos días a todos –saludó el esqueleto de camino a su asiento, recibiendo las respuestas de los otros residentes.

Sans giró la cabeza para sonreírle y su alma revivió un poco cuando el otro le devolvió el gesto, todavía un poco apenado por su tardía. Una vez se sentó en su sitio de costumbre recién entonces se percató del estado en que estaba su ropa. Emitiendo rezongos de frustración hacia sí mismo, se puso a arreglarse de una vez. Sans se quedó viendo la manera elegante en la que movía los dedos (en su humilde opinión, era un pequeño espectáculo en sí mismo) hasta que el alto esqueleto se encontró satisfecho con su apariencia.

-Parece que tuviste tan buen sueño que no lo querías dejar –comentó Sans.

Un costado de la mandíbula de Papyrus se inclinó.

-Por favor, Sans, ya es demasiado que ahora esté fuera de horario y no haya podido proveer con mi asistencia con la cocina, de modo que ahora todos se verán privados del toque especial que sólo el gran Papyrus puede proveer.

-No, no. Lo digo en serio. Me alegro que hayas pasado buena noche.

-Es curioso, de hecho –dijo Papyrus. Toriel apareció desde la cocina con un plato lleno de panqueques con apenas un poco de jarabe y zarzamoras por encima. A Papyrus no solían gustarle las cosas dulces y este le agradeció la consideración, lo que la monstruo se tomó con su gracia usual-. En realidad soñé absolutamente nada anoche. Fue… un agradable cambio para variar.

-¿Y eso? –inquirió Sans-. ¿No suelen ser agradables tus sueños?

-No exactamente –dijo Papyrus, cortando un gran trozo con el tenedor-. ¡Pero está bien! ¡Los sueños son nada más que eso, sueños! No significan nada ni tienen la menor importancia! Estoy seguro de que todo el mundo tiene alguno malo de vez en cuando. Sigue sin ser excusa para no abandonar la cama cuando hay cosas por hacer.

Sans empezaba a creer que para Papyrus esas pesadillas se daban mucho más seguido que ocasionalmente. Por lo general nadie decía "para variar" si no se trataba de algo que sucedía con cierta frecuencia. Y considerando que Papyrus siempre se había despertado antes que cualquiera en la mansión antes de ese día, de pronto el cumplimiento de su ética de trabajo no parecía tan positivo como antes. ¿Podía ser que esas pesadillas le hubieran servido como una especie de alarma? Si era así, a Sans no le importaba tomarlas en su lugar. Papyrus podía usar un real despertador si le hacía falta. Conociendo su experiencia con las alarmas, ni siquiera podría despertarlo.

Después del desayuno, y habiendo insistido en que quería limpiar los platos para compensar su ausencia, Papyrus le hizo saber que en cuanto acabara iba a salir con Asgore y Asriel por un asunto del cual no le podía hablar gracias a sus meñiques. En cuanto Sans comprendió que se refería a que era algo relacionado con el circo que todavía deseaban hacer, asintió y le deseó buena suerte. Podía ser que todavía no viera el proyecto como la mejor opción posible, pero estaba claro que era importante para Papyrus y con eso era suficiente para él. Antes de marcharse, Papyrus le encontró en el salón, adonde jugaba a las cartas con los niños, y le tomó el rostro para dejarle un beso de despedida, chocando sus dientes.

-Húmero dos –dijo Sans.

Emitió una leve risa cuando las manos del alto esqueleto le soltaron de golpe.

-¿En serio vas a llevar la cuenta ahora?

-Puedo contarlo como el húmero uno en frente de otros. ¿O ese también sería el húmero dos?

-Dos, porque los vimos anoche –apuntó Chara, estirando la mano hacia las cartas de Frisk y tomando dos.

-Será el húmero trendón entonces.

Nicky y Frisk se rieron por lo bajo.

El rostro del alto esqueleto se había coloreado de naranja al escuchar a su ahijado, pero todavía mantuvo su postura de manos en la cadera frente a Sans.

-No voy a llegar tarso para rótular tus malos chistes. Si ya acabaste de ser una luxación en mi calavera, hiodebe escápular de aquí.

Satisfecho de arrancar unas risas más altas por parte de los niños (incluso una baja de Chara), Papyrus emitió un satisfecho "¡nyeh!" antes de salir corriendo por la puerta delantera, agitando una mano en despedida. Sans se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró, hundiéndose en el sofá.

-Creo que estoy enamorado –dijo al aire.

Los dos niños volvieron a reír mientras Chara sólo consintió el comentario girando los ojos. Sans volvió a erguirse y dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa, alzando las manos.

-Yo me salgo, chicos. Diviértanse ustedes.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Nicky sin ocultar su decepción.

La concentración que requería para mantener sus cartas en el aire y que ni siquiera los chistes habían roto tembló en ese instante, casi tirando su mano sólo para recuperar su forma un segundo después. Al parecer Toriel había tomado la tarea no sólo de enseñarle su currículo sino que también se dedicaba a enseñarle a controlar su magia. En verdad era impresionante todo el adelanto que el niño había hecho en tan poco tiempo.

Sans le dio una palmada a la cabeza.

-Quiero averiguar una cosa en la biblioteca. Nicky, mi dinero es contigo. Hazlo valer.

-Pero no estamos apostando dinero –escuchó Sans que Chara apuntaba a sus espaldas.

Dejó de percibir sus voces mientras Nicky le explicaba que sólo estaba bromeando.

La biblioteca del segundo piso era la mayor fuente de información con la que contaba de momento, de modo que se puso a revisar ahí después de decidir que no quería volver a dormirse. Los temas que habían interesado a los dueños de la mansión habían sido muy variados, yendo desde biología humana hasta astronomía y pasando por unos principios básicos de otras ciencias entre clásicos literarios. Si no encontraba ahí, difícilmente lo encontraría en ninguna otra parte.

Mettaton seguía hablando acerca de lo groseros que los humanos podían volver en Internet el momento se enteraban que un monstruo estaba detrás de la pantalla. ¿Quién le decía que ellos iban a ser tan amables como decirle algo verdadero acerca de su especie? Pero iba a tener que intentarlo si el papel tampoco le servía.

¿Existían siquiera libros de monstruos? Nunca se lo había preguntado. No sabía mucho acerca de lo que había pasado durante o justo después la liberación de los monstruos de aquella montaña que los mantuviera atrapados durante tanto tiempo antes de que los humanos les permitieran integrarse en su sociedad ya hecha. Sus primeros recuerdos consistían puramente de la señorita Frida estremeciéndose y frunciendo la nariz cada vez que tenía que tocarlo.

"Pareces un niño muerto", le había dicho ella una vez que se ensució jugando con tierra. Esa era la razón por la que ella apenas resistía estar demasiado tiempo en su presencia. No era lindo como un pequeño dinosaurio amarillo o un conejo de largas orejas expresivas. Era puro hueso y, por lo que a la mujer respectaba, era una visión perturbadora que sólo aguantó porque al menos tenía suficiente control sobre su magia para actuar en el escenario y hacerle ganar algún dinero.

De alguna forma dudaba de que hubiera muchos monstruos autores ahí afuera o estuvieran tan interesados en estudiarlos. Después de todo, estaban hechos de magia y eso era una directa contradicción al mundo científico y lleno de pruebas físicas a la que su metodología humana estaba acostumbrada. No eran como plantas que reaccionaban a la posición del sol o animales que sangrarían si los herían.

Algunos de ellos ni siquiera tenían sangre. Por lo que él sabía, para los humanos sólo servían como sirvientes. Ellos eran la especie que había llegado después de que los humanos ya hubieran construido su sociedad. Era solo natural que a ellos le tocaran las migajas en la mesa de dos patas. O al menos con esa impresión habían crecido varios de ellos sin poder hacer nada para responder.

Apenas había empezado a familiarizarse con el lugar cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y Leonard apareció, ataviado con un vestido floral que debió haberle pedido prestado a Mettaton. El monstruo león siempre había tenido una marcada predilección por disfrazarse, pero desde que empezara a sentirse más cómodo en su nuevo ambiente, era con vestidos en colores pasteles y florales con los que se le veía más fecuentemente. Ya era raro verlo con cualquier cosa.

Lo bueno de ser un monstruo era que los humanos jamás tenían un problema con el hecho de que fuera del género masculino. Si su voz era más grave o profunda o incluso si tenía una melena alrededor del cuello, la gente solo asumía que así eran las hembras monstruo de esa especie. A Leonard no le hacía ninguna gracia el tener que dejarlos creer eso, pero sí que hacía mucho más fácil lidiar con ellos. Toriel les había explicado que los humanos podían ser muy crueles incluso entre sí mismos si rompían alguna de esas normas sociales a las que estaban tan apegadas, y aunque en la actualidad la mentalidad era bastante menos rígida que antes, seguían habiendo repercusiones para todos, humanos y monstruos, los que no supieran asimilarse.

De todos modos, en cuanto Leonard aprendiera todo lo necesario para arreglar prendas de vestir, podría trabajar tranquilamente desde la mansión, adonde no tenía que preocuparse por esas tonterías. Como nota aparte, el monstruo también había tomado un inesperado interés en los libros y cuando no estaba practicando puntadas bajo la supervisión de Toriel, se lo podía encontrar con el hocico metido en medio de unas páginas, totalmente desconectado del mundo.

"Perfecto", pensó Sans al verlo. Él debía tener una mejor idea de adonde podía encontrar lo que buscaba.

-S-sans -dijo el monstruo, sonriendo-. B-buenos días. No e-esperaba v-verte aquí.

-Sí, sólo estoy de paso por una cosa. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con eso?

Leonard estaba colocando el libro que tenía bajo el brazo en su estante correspondiente. Ni siquiera había dudado un instante, como si lo tuviera impreso en su memoria.

-C-claro -respondió el león-. ¿Qué n-necesitas?

-Quiero ver algo sobre esqueletos. No esqueletos humanos, sino, ya sabes, monstruos esqueleto. ¿No sabes si hay algo así por aquí?

-Oh, ¿q-quieres nuevo para tus ch-chistes? -Leonard sonrió-. Y eso que esperaba que P-papyrus resultara ser una buena influencia.

-Nah, más bien creo que yo seré la mala influencia. El otro día dijo que él siempre trabajaba hasta que le dolían los huesos, desde la coronilla hasta la espinilla. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que me vio reír. Sé que le encantan esos chistes y de por sí es muy inteligente. Marca mis palabras: dentro de nada él va a superarme contándolos.

-Nunca he v-visto a un monstruo t-tan alegre de ser reemplazado.

-Heh, si el reemplazo es lo bastante bueno hasta es un honor -Sans dio su característico guiño de cuenca-. Pero volviendo al tema, en realidad no es por eso que estoy aquí. Sólo tengo algo de curiosidad.

-Mmm -dijo Leonard, tocándose un lado del hocico, pensativo-. ¡Ah, sí, había algo!

El monstruo león corrió hacia unos libreros del fondo y buscó entre los estantes superiores. De pronto exclamó "¡aja!" mientras sacaba un libro del montón. Sans se transportó a su lado y Leonard, en lo absoluto sorprendido, le pasó un amplio libro de colorida portada en la que se veían dibujos infantiles de monstruos de tipo animal. En una letra estilizada se leía "Las clases de monstruos más comunes y cómo tratar con ellos". El lector para algo así debían ser niños pequeños. Niños humanos. ¿Era así como algunos padres decidían introducir a sus crías a la realidad de los monstruos? Ya desde el título sonaba como si ellos no fueran nada más que una tanda de animales exóticos. A pesar de que estaba polviento y los bordes de las páginas estaban amarillentos, Sans se sorprendió de ver que el interior se veía casi nuevo.

-C-creo que se lo habrán d-dado a los dueños de la mansión d-después de q-que Chara naciera, p-pero e-ellos nunca se lo mostraron a este. I-imagino que incluso ol-l...olvidaron de que lo tenían siquiera.

-¿Y aquí hay algo sobre esqueletos monstruo? -preguntó Sans, pasando por encima ilustraciones con sus datos dentro de burbujas de diálogo que salían de la caricatura de un humano.

-S-supongo -dijo Leonard, inclinando las cejas-. N-no pude c-c-complet-tarlo. Es una lectura m-muy desagradab-ble.

Para que el mismo monstruo que se había leído una buena cantidad de libros desde que llegara dijera eso, debía ser verdad.

-Puedo creerlo -dijo Sans. Tampoco le sorprendía. ¿Qué más podía esperarse de los humanos? De todos modos, incluso tonterías provenientes de ellos podría decirle algo que no supiera ya-. ¿Es el único libro acerca de monstruos? -Leonard asintió-. De acuerdo, gracias.

-Sans -llamó el león cuando se giró para irse-. Es en-en serio. Es muy e-exagerado y d-dice cosas que no son v-verdad. ¿Es-estás s-seguro de que q-quieres leerlo?

Sans se encogió de hombros.

-No sería la primera vez que escucho lo que ellos piensan de nosotros -le dijo, guiñándole la cuenca-. Creo que podré soportarlo. Gracias, amigo.

-D-de nada.

El león se volvió hacia otro librero en busca de su próxima lectura. Sans se dirigió hacia la entrada de la biblioteca, adonde estaban los escritorios y se acomodó en la silla más cercana para leer. Primero le echó un vistazo a la contraportada adonde estaba la biografía de la autora, una mujer que había viajado con su marido por todo el mundo, especializada en zoología (el estudio de los animales, como le informó entre paréntesis el libro), encontrando varios monstruos en su camino y hablando con varios humanos que se habían relacionados con ellos y cómo se las habían arreglado.

No hubo la menor mención de la mujer o su marido hablando directamente con los monstruos para hacer su libro. Incluso sin la advertencia de Leonard pendiendo sobre su cráneo, sólo ese detalle debería haberle encendido todas las alarmas. Preparándose para lo peor, Sans empezó por la primera página.

Diez minutos más tarde, se dio cuenta de que había subestimado la capacidad de los humanos por inventarse y asumir estupideces que ni siquiera tenían sentido. El libro empezaba diciendo que los monstruos dependían en gran medida de la magia como los humanos lo hacían acerca del agua o el aire a su alredor, lo que era correcto, pero luego decía que por eso su ánimo podía ser muy voluble y había que ser cuidadoso hablando con ellos. Lo mejor era ponerles collares que permitieran regular el uso de su magia, de manera de garantizar la seguridad de las personas a su alrededor.

Esto era absolutamente necesario porque desde que salieran de la montaña bajo la cual ya nadie recordaba que estaban, los monstruos habían tenido suficiente tiempo e imginación para crear sus propias costumbres y culturas las que, por desgracia, se basaban bastante en su magia y por eso la convivencia con ellos, que ya no la necesitaban, podía volverse complicada. Acorde a la autora.

Luego decía algo acerca de que la mayoría de los monstruos eran como los animales que ya conocían y que el comportamiento de los segundos podía ser similar al de los segundos. De esa manera los monstruos perro eran muy susceptibles a los juegos y necesitaban ejercicio, pero debido a su tamaño, que podía ser mayor al del hombre promedio, no era recomendable dejarlos cerca de niños sin supervisión por si se volvían demasiado entusiastas. Los monstruos lagarto podían tener mal humor, por lo que un bozal que retuviera sus enormes hocicos era lo ideal. Para alimentarlos (cosa que no les hacía tanta falta a menos que se lastimen) lo recomendable era mantenerlos contra el suelo con un palo para recién permitirles abrir la boca. La imagen de alguien tratando a Rick de esa manera le hizo sentir enfermo. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la señorita Frida podría haber sido peor de lo que fue?

Luego mencionaba algo que sólo podía ser un chiste; que los monstruos conejo eran pequeños y dóciles por naturaleza. Definitivamente ellos no habían conocido a muchos así. Pero la gracia se acabó en la siguiente página al hablar de los monstruos tipo "animales de granja", entre ellos los cabra como los Dreemurr.

Las hembras por lo general eran manejables pero podían tener una tendencia a escupir y lanzar alaridos unas a otras, sobretodo al estar emocionadas. Lo mejor, por lo tanto, era mantenerla en calma. Los machos, por otra parte, tenían una naturaleza bastante agresiva que podía llevarlos a tener conductas inapropiadas, especialmente a lo que respectaba a los niños. Afortunadamente, como todos los monstruos, su cuerpo se mantenía por magia, de modo que era posible disminuir los efectos de sus cambios de ánimo cortándoles o serruchándoles

Desde luego, Sans ya sabía todo eso pero leerlo así, con la lógica humana explicada ante sí, sabiendo que para muchos niños ese iba a ser su primero contacto con monstruos, era algo para lo que no podía haberse preparado. El siguiente capítulo era acerca de monstruos tipo "animales de la selva", incluyendo leones.

Con estos al parecer lo mejor era no relacionarse en lo absoluto, debido a la ferocidad natural en ellos que su magia sólo aumentaba. Solo dentro de una jaula o una reja reforzada se los podía controlar apropiadamente y, desde luego, si había que alimentarlos cualquier clase de carne cruda serviría perfecto. Al leer eso, a pesar de la rabia que se le subía por la garganta como un puño apretado, Sans casi dejó escapar una carcajada. ¡Leonard era vegetariano, por dios! La única vez que intentara comer carne (un perro caliente) había estado enfermo por dos días y ni siquiera pudo actuar.

Después de los monstruos animales, seguían los monstruos "más allá de la tumba", los cuales, según la autora, desafiaban sus ideas preconcebidas del más allá. Los monstruos zombies eran raros, pero todavía existían. Podían tener una tendencia a morder si no se tenía cuidado, por eso era mejor sacarles los dientes de tenerlos. Los fantasmas eran traviesos a más no poder, posesionando objetos solo para causar desastres alrededor de la familia en la cual se concentraban. Pero al menos no podían posesionar humanos, lo que era un alivio, y a pesar de que por lo general eran capaces de atravesar las superficies sólidas, los collares de control podían mantenerse en ellos en todo momento sin problema.

En cuanto a los esqueletos... Podían perder partes del cuerpo sin razón o motivo, pero se los podía volver a ajustar sin que estos sintieran el menor dolor o problema. No sentían frío o calor. Podían no ser muy listos debido a la falta de un cerebro como tal, pero solían ser tranquilos. Y eso era todo lo que había que saber.

Sans repasó las últimas páginas que se componían de la autora hablando de que, en todo caso, ningún niño debería ser dejado sin supervisión con ningún monstruo, pero eso era todo. A los esqueletos sólo le habían tocado esas dos hojas más que nada llenas con ilustraciones demostrando el parecido con los esqueletos humanos y una nota importante en la que se aclaraba que ellos definitivamente no eran personas revividas, pero ciertamente era divertido pensarlo.

Ni una palabra acerca de almas. De ningún alma. Era como si para ese libro ese concepto ni siquiera existía.

Sans cerró el libro de golpe, frotándose las sienes para bajar la jaqueca que estaba presintiendo. Qué enorme pérdida de tiempo. Qué montón de basura. Sin siquiera molestarse en volverse a Leonard, que leía en un escritorio a su espalda, Sans arrojó la maldita cosa en el tacho de basura más cercano. Estuvo seguro de que Leonard lo miraba, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo o para recoger el libro de vuelta.

Si es que nada, su postura y su expresión sugerían que se sentía culpable por haberle presentado la razón de su disgusto. Sans se volvió y se aseguró de mostrarle una sonrisa para mostrarle que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

-Ahora cualquiera se vuelve escritor, ¿eh? -comentó de buen humor.

Leonard esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-S-sí... los dibujos n-ni siquiera eran b-buenos.

-Bueno - dijo Sans, moviendo la cabeza para desentumecer el cuello-. Gracias de todos modos por la ayuda. Veré cómo más averiguo. Nos vemos.

-Nos v-vemos.

Algo era seguro, pensó Sans. Si esa era la información que se les daba a los niños, el internet que ellos habían creado definitivamente no iba a ser una mejor fuente. Para tratarse de algo acerca de monstruos, debió haber imaginado que su mejor alternativa era preguntarle a alguien que pudiera saber de esas cosas de primera mano.

A lo mejor ya era hora de consultar con la única doctora monstruo que conocía.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Secret**

 _Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

* * *

Por lo que Papyrus le había contado, Alphys no era una doctora "oficial" pero el título se le había quedado tras varias ocasiones en que había ayudado a los residentes cuando tenían problemas de salud. Había sido Alphys la que le dio a Mettaton la clave para fusionarse del todo con su cuerpo. Fue ella la que restableció a Asgore después de que los niños le envenenaran accidentalmente. Fue ella incluso la que supo cómo tratar a Asriel cuando se le torció la cola en una caída (un pequeño incidente que asustó a Chara hasta las lágrimas, aunque este lo fuera a negar una y mil veces).

También era increíble lista en lo que respectaba a los electrónicos, de modo que cada vez que tenían un problema con alguno de esos en la casa no había necesidad de llamar a ningún técnico. Era por eso que la monstruo podía trabajar desde el otrora invernadero detrás de la mansión haciendo reparaciones para sus clientes. Ella cobraba muy bajo en comparación con otros humanos que se dedicaban a lo mismo, por lo que nunca le faltaba el trabajo y ganaba bien. Papyrus suponía que de no haber sido por Undyne, Alphys habría agarrado su bien ganado dinero para tener una vida independiente en la ciudad como Grillby y Muffet hicieran antes que ella.

No era que la monstruo no hubiera sido amiga de todos en la mansión. Antes de que Sans llegara, los niños solían ir con ella por ayuda en sus tareas y proyectos escolares. Todos la apreciaban, pero también era obvio que la mayor parte del tiempo Alphys prefería la soledad de su taller.

Ni siquiera Undyne estaba segura del todo lo que tanto hacía ahí si no eran reparaciones, y había períodos en los que podía llegar a preocuparse, pero al fin y al cabo Alphys siempre acababa volviendo a ella, por lo no se lo tomaba en cuenta.

Sin embargo, últimamente se había vuelto peor. Mientras que antes no le importaba recibir visitas en su taller, en los días más recientes Alphys cerraba con llave la puerta y no volvía a salir más que para asistir a las comidas. A veces ni siquiera eso. Se servía lo que quería en una bandeja y de vuelta al taller. Undyne había llegado a comentarle, le confesó Papyrus, que ya estaba cerca de echar abajo la puerta de una patada si eso continuaba así. Pero para el alto esqueleto era obvio que eso era pura charla porque Undyne sabía lo importante que el trabajo era para Alphys. Era solo que ya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

A la hora del té, Sans notó que de nuevo faltaba la monstruo amarillo. Papyrus, Asgore y Asriel todavía no había regresado de ver la zona que iba a ser la primera locación del circo, de modo que Sans pensó que no iba a tener mejor oportunidad.

Después de finalmente arreglárselas para abrir la puerta con una sola mano, Alphys entró y se volvió para cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

-Hola, doc -dijo Sans, apareciendo justo en frente de ella y Alphys gritó, mandando a volar por el aire la bandeja que sostenía en sus manos.

Sin embargo, el plato con galletas dulces, la tetera o la taza decorativa jamás llegaron a ponerse en contacto con el suelo porque a cada uno de los objetos los envolvió un aura celeste y se elevaron en el aire para aterrizar con suavidad encima de la bandeja en una mesita. El ojo de Sans abandonó su brillo mágico para regresar a la pupila blanca y le sonrió.

-Disculpa, doc, no pensaba asustarte. Solo vine por una consulta.

-¿Cómo entraste? -preguntó la monstruo, una mano contra su pecho. Luego agitó la cabeza-. Espera, no, pregunta estúpida. ¿Q-qué necesitas?

Sans notó que la monstruo miraba hacia sus manos, hacia el piso o hacia un costado, pero rara vez le hacía frente. De por sí ella no era el mayor ejemplo de confianza que podía haber, pero no recordaba que tuviera esa particular tendencia. A lo mejor era sólo algo que no había notado antes. Para ser justo no había interactuado tanto con ella directamente para saber qué era lo normal o no en su comportamiento, así que era posible que ese fuera el tratamiento con los que no se había relacionado tanto antes.

-Sólo quiero preguntarte si sabes algo acerca de monstruos esqueleto -La monstruo retorció sus manos una contra la otra, la vista definitivamente pegada en el espacio vacío entre ellos-. Cómo funcionan y ese tipo de cosas.

Alphys emitió una corta risa, espontánea. Sans había escuchado su buena cantidad de carcajadas para detectar una nota de histerismo en la suya. ¿De verdad las conversaciones la ponían así? De haberlo sabido le hubiera antes pedido ayuda a Undyne. No quería hacerle pasar un mal momento.

-¿P-p-p-p-por qué crees que yo s-s-s-sabría algo sobre esqueletos?

-Bueno, eres la doctora, ¿no? -dijo Sans, enviándole una sonrisa que esperara fuera alentadora-. El único otro monstruo esqueleto que he conocido es Papyrus y lo que me pregunto creo que es algo que él no sabe. Pensé que a lo mejor sabrías una o dos cosas sobre nosotros. Tengo entendido que has viajado por muchos lugares antes de dar aquí.

La risita de Alphys adqurió un volumen más alto. Ella se tapó la boca como para contenerla, pero si bien separó las manos para hablar esta consiguió colarse en medio de sus palabras.

-B-b-b-bueno, e-e-eso es muy presuntuoso de tu parte, ¿n-no?

Sans inclinó la cabeza. Alphys se encogió como ese hubiera sido un movimiento violento.

-¿Lo es? ¿Así que tú tampoco te has dado con muchos esqueletos?

Alphys empezó a vibrar en su mismo sitio agarrándose del rostro. Sans estuvo a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien, cuando la doctora se apoyó contra su puerta y se cubrió el rostro, negando con la cabeza.

-No puedo seguir haciendo esto -dijo como para sí misma.

Sans oficialmente había estaba perdido en esa situación. Iba a inquerir cuál era el problema cuando nuevamente ella se adelantó.

-Supongo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo -Lentamente Alphys se sacó las manos de su rostro y las apretó en sus brazos, abrazándose con fuerza. Sans estaba empezando a preocuparse en serio. La monstruo parecía a punto de echarse a llorar-. Desde hace semanas me vengo preguntando lo mismo. Ya no puedo más... Sans, ¿me recuerdas?

Un momento de silencio pasó entre ellos. El esqueleto se rascó la nuca.

-No entiendo –dijo.

Alphys se rió de nuevo, pero ahora había una denotación de tristeza.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo la monstruo, la cabeza baja-. Si lo hicieras no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Alphys elevó la vista. En el momento en que consiguió mantener el contacto, Sans pudo ver una intensa expresión de dolor que le hizo sentir completamente fuera de lugar. Undyne o incluso Papyrus deberían ser los que presenciaran algo así. Ella se separó de la pared y se adelantó en su taller. Sans tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no sé mucho acerca de los monstruos esqueleto-respondió la monstruo, sacando un llavero de un bolsillo en su pantalón y dirigiéndose a un archivero metálico en un rincón. Sans le siguió, sólo porque no sabía qué más hacer consigo. Alphys se arrodilló para llegar al archivero inferior-. No he conocido a muchos.

-Oh, bueno –dijo Sans, sintiendo una pizca de decepción a pesar de toda la incomodidad.

La espalda de la monstruo tembló. Sans oyó el tintineo de la llave sobre el metal del archivero como si Alphys estuviera teniendo problemas para encajarla adonde debía. Un par de segundos más tarde, la doctora finalmente consiguió hacerlo y abrió el archivero.

-Sans, acércate –dijo ella y su voz se oía rasposa e insegura.

El esqueleto no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero veía claramente que todo eso parecía ser importante para la monstruo y estaba lejos de sus planes quedarse con la curiosidad, de modo que se acercó. Ni bien lo tuvo al lado, Alphys puso en sus manos una pesada carpeta de manilla. Era notablemente vieja, con los bordes rotos, y algunas manchas de humedad por la tapa. Bandas elásticas la rodeaban de un lado a otro para evitar que su contenido se desperdigara por el suelo. De lo que sea que se tratara, resultaba obvio que había sido manejado varias veces. En la parte inferior podía leer en una tinta casi desvanecida un año y un nombre extraño, W.D. Gaster. Sans elevó la vista a Alphys y la vio a esta con una expresión cansada. Su cuerpo entero se había relajado por fin.

-Léelo –dijo ella sin siquiera volverse a él, cerrando el archivero con un pie-. Eso es todo lo que sé sobre ustedes. Puedes odiarme después… s-s-sería de e-e-esperar.

Entonces la doctora se dirigió a una silla que enfrentaba la mesa adonde se amontaban diferentes partes de aparatos electrónicos y encendió una lámpara. Luego le hizo un gesto como si le estuviera invitando a tomar asiento.

-¿No vas a decirme de qué se trata? –preguntó Sans.

-Será mucho más fácil si lo ves por ti mismo –dijo Alphys, evitando su mirada-. Y-y-yo… seguramente me dejaría cosas p-por el camino. S-s-sólo léelo. Resp-ponderé lo que quieras d-después.

Sans se movió hasta la silla y tomó asiento. Alphys desocupó otra silla del trasto que tenía encima y se acomodó ahí para tomar su té. La taza temblaba de forma incontrolable en su mano y casi la mitad del mismo té acabó derramándose sobre el platito que la doctora sostenía por debajo. A Sans le hubiera gustado poder decirle que la tranquilizara o al menos aligerara el ambiente, pero tenía la impresión de que incluso sus mejores bromas no harían más que aumentar la tensión en el aire. Estaba en una situación desconocida y la única pista que tenía acerca de lo que podía hacer se encontraba entre sus manos.

En medio de un silencio pesado, Sans comenzó a sacar las bandas elásticas que mantenía a la carpeta unida y ni bien lo hizo un montón de hojas, tanto manuscritas como impresas, y fotografías salieron deslizándose sobre la mesa. Sans logró captar a algunas imágenes de máquinas que parecían ocupar una pared entera, esqueletos de distinto tamaño colocados sobre mesas blancas y almas contenidas dentro de frascos. Sans se volvió hacia Alphys pero esta había dejado de intentar beber y permanecía extrañamente rígida, mirando a su taza.

Sabiendo ya que sería inútil pedirle explicaciones en ese momento, Sans tomó las hojas manuscriptas y se puso a leer. Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que los símbolos sobre el papel no eran esos de letras normales, pero le resultaban tan reconocibles que no le costaba ni un segundo pensamiento el traducirlos. Sólo después de notar ese detalle entendió que se trataba de la tipografía que había escuchado en sus sueños al despertarse en la cama de Papyrus. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

Definitivamente intrigado, Sans se puso a revisar los documentos. No estaban ordenados adentro de la carpeta, pero arriba las fechas permitían conocer un orden cronológico. Las primeras notas iniciaban hacía más de veinte años y seguían su curso casi de forma diaria por cuatro años, momentos en el cual ya no había nuevos detalles. A lo largo de ese período, Gaster hablaba acerca de lo que buscaba crear.

No había ni una sola palabra acerca de la vida personal de Gaster. Nada acerca de su propia historia o de lo que hacía fuera de sus experimentos, pero para cualquier lector quedaría evidente que el científico no guardaba más que rencor hacia los humanos. Se notaba en pequeños detalles como la continua repetición en su debilidad contra la magia, en los repugnantes que eran sus cuerpos y en cómo estos claramente carecían de las características que formaban a los monstruos, sea amor y compasión, a cambio de ser un poco más resistentes físicamente. Palabras como "insignificantes", "pequeños" y "ignorantes" se vivían repitiendo una y otra vez. Gaster parecía estar convencido de que la humanidad era un error sobre la tierra que no haría más que llevarla a su destrucción. Sólo había que ver lo que hacían con cualquier grupo que creían podían dominar fácilmente. Una de las razones por la que fueron subyugados fue porque no tenían idea de lo que se les vendría encima y no tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Gaster no entraba en detalles, pero lucía como si los humanos les hubieran prometido ser sus iguales hasta que los primeros collares empezaron a ser creados y su magia ya no era una viva expresión de sus seres, sino un instrumento a su servicio.

Era por eso que Gaster había ideado ese plan, una forma de hacerles frente y contrarrestar el horrible maltrato que se había dado contra los monstruos. Un arma definitiva que pudiera hacerles frente y pudiera servir para responder a su brutalidad. Gaster creía que con la suficiente magia, con la suficiente energía residual de humanos en sus últimos momentos (viejos y enfermos postrados), podría capturar algo de esas almas tan resistentes, pero lo único que acabó descubriendo era que todo el proceso le quitaba a sí mismo algo de su propia esencia. Era como si los humanos dieran nada más el molde mientras que él acababa supliendo el relleno. No era así como debía ser. Sin importar cuántos cálculos hiciera, cuántas tentativas sin completar, Gaster pronto se dio cuenta de que no había manera de cambiar el proceso.

Esto representó un problema para él. Se suponía que iba a ser un ejército entero a los que aplicaría cantidades extra de magia y se les entrenaría para que se olvidaran de sus instintos básicos, convirtiéndose en los instrumentos ideales para que los monstruos tuvieran cómo defenderse y ganar su merecido lugar en la sociedad. A lo largo de la historia humana que Gaster había estudiado, las personas solían entender las cosas sólo de la peor manera posible. Tierras, posesiones, nombres, incluso mujeres... todo se podía conseguir por la fuerza.

La idea no era la destrucción definitiva ni tampoco la dominación absoluta. El mero hecho de contar con un as de la manga a su favor, incluso si al final conseguían llegar a un acuerdo por medios diplomáticos, sería mucho mejor que la situación actual en la cual se encontraban. Pero viendo el estado en que el proceso lo dejó, a menos que contara con la asistencia de varios monstruos dispuestos a ayudar, sólo consiguió crear a dos sujetos.

Fue un absoluto error, un accidente. Ni siquiera Gaster entendía del todo cómo había llegado a pasar. Un ser espontáneamente se convirtió en dos, igual que a cualquier par de gemelos en el vientre creador, pero la división no salió tan precisa. Lejos de ser una copia entre sí, era como si cada parte hubiera robado algo de la otra. Mientras una salía con la mayor cantidad de magia, la otra ganaba precisión y control. Mientras una tenía un nivel de salud normal, la otra salió defectuosa. Una inteligencia notable en frente de una más bien promedio. Para colmo de males, los dos todavía eran demasiado monstruos para hacer lo que se pedía de ellos, sin importar cuánto se les ordenara.

La ventaja, sin embargo, era lo mucho que se preocupaban uno por el otro. Era sencillo controlar a alguien si se conocía sus debilidades. Si acaso uno se negaba a cooperar y hacer lo que se le ordenaba, sólo era cuestión de amenazar a la otra parte para causar un ánimo mucho más sumiso.

Por desgracia no habían conseguido hacerse con ningún humano para comprobar qué tan efectivos serían los ataques de las armas contra ellos, pero sí que habían usado a animales y luego de recibir los impactos directos no había quedado nada de ellos, convirtiéndose en polvo en el acto. Tenían pendiente encontrarse aunque fuera un niño para saber por seguro si la naturaleza tan resistente de sus almas serviría como una defensa efectiva o, por el contrario, sus cuerpos representarían una desventaja.

Sans leyó hasta cómo se felicitaba Gaster del éxito que supuso la primera vez que hiciera ese experimento y cómo la próxima vez buscarían un blanco todavía más grande, quizá una vaca, cuando decidió que había tenido suficiente y tuvo que dejar la carpeta antes de que su deseo de triturarla le superara. Se apretó las manos temblorosas una contra la otra y tomó amplias inspiraciones.

Estaba en un extraño estado de incredulidad por lo que había visto y lo que implicaba para su vida mezclado con una creciente necesidad por destruirlo todo. Si hubiera seguido sin tener ningún sueño durante la noche, le habría sencillo descartar todas esas palabras como un montón de locuras que nada tenían que ver con él. Pero sí había soñado. Sabía ahora lo que atormentaba a Papyrus y había escuchado a la extraña tipografía, sentido el miedo que provocaba su presencia. No podía ignorar esos detalles. No se trataba sólo de él.

Se volvió hacia Alphys y encontró a la monstruo levantando la vista desde la carpeta hacia su rostro, los ojos tan grandes como podían serlo detrás de sus lentes. A Sans no se le pasó por alto de que estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas, pero no dejó que eso le distrajera. No, ella había querido tener esa conversación así que iban a tenerla.

-Tú le ayudaste –dijo Sans y hasta él se sorprendió con lo controlada que salía su voz.

Alphys se estremeció como si de todos modos hubiera gritado. Luego bajó la cabeza y cerró sus puños.

-Sí –dijo, sin rastro de tartamudeo. Sonaba demasiado exhausta incluso para eso-. Era… era la única… Gaster me sacó de las calles cuando era muy pequeña. No sabía qué más hacer. Él había escapado de un laboratorio adonde experimentaron con él, así fue como aprendió…

Sans levantó una mano.

-Ahórrame su historia –dijo y notó que su mano volvía a temblar de rabia contenida. La embutió en el bolsillo de su pantalón y frotó un hueco en su pierna cerca de la cadera-. ¿Cuál es el sentido de decírmelo? ¿Crees que somos esas cosas que menciona?

-Yo no estaba segura al principio –dijo Alphys en voz baja-. Pero tú… habrás leído que uno de… bueno, ellos… tenía sólo un punto de vida y el otro…

-Magia naranja –continuó Sans- y el otro magia celeste. ¿Qué con eso? Las magias de los monstruos sólo pueden tener tantos tonos antes de que deban repetirse. Todo esto es una completa locura –Sans se levantó de la silla y Alphys se encogió sobre la suya, como si temiera que se acercara. El esqueleto emitió una suave risa, mostrando su usual calma en su pose-. Es una sacra coincidencia, lo admito. ¿Pero cómo más vas a llamarle? No puedes esperar en serio que esos seamos nosotros. No tiene el menor sentido. Deja de tirar de mi espinilla, Alphys.

-¿Entonces no tienes la marca? –dijo Alphys, levantando las cejas.

Las pupilas se apagaron en las cuencas de Sans.

-Sí la tienes, ¿verdad? –insistió la doctora, irguiéndose-. Uno en la pierna, otro en la espalda. Lo recuerdo muy bien porque el día que él decidió marcarlos… -Alphys se detuvo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro antes de que se lo cubriera con las manos-. Dios, sólo eran unos niños y lloraron tanto… Incluso hoy los sigo escuchando…

-Si era tan malo, debiste hacer algo –dijo Sans y estaba de verdad impresionado con que incluso entonces podía mantener el tono amigable-. En lugar de dejar a un par de infantes en las manos de un maniático genocida, quizá la mejor idea habría sido hacer algo respecto. Creo que ya es un poco tarde para lamentar las cosas, "doc."

-¡Lo intenté! –chilló Alphys y se movió a su archivero de nuevo. Abrió el cajón más alto, revolviendo en su interior con una mano, sin siquiera poder ver debido a su estatura antes de sacar algo que Sans no alcanzaba a ver. Cuando ella se giró, el esqueleto pudo ver que se trataba de un collar roto. Sollozando, la monstruo volvió a cerrar la cosa alrededor de su propio cuello con una mano-. Lo intenté, Sans, lo juro. Incluso intenté contactar humanos para que lo detuvieran, pero nadie quería escuchar a un monstruo tomado y él tenía el control sobre mí.

-Heh, buena esa –dijo Sans-. Por un momento casi me lo creo. Pero los collares no funcionan entre monstruos, sólo entre humano y monstruo. Es así como nos mantienen bajo control, ¿no?

Alphys soltó el collar, volviéndolo de nuevo una mera cinta de cuero y se le quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido.

-N-no, así no es como es. Cualquiera puede crear un collar si saben el procedimiento y tienen la magia para hacerlo. Los humanos… siempre han usado a otros monstruos para crear collares ya que ellos se olvidaron de su propia magia –Alphys arrojó la cosa hacia un montón de chatarra en el suelo-. Gaster conocía el procedimiento. Hasta que él no renunciara al poder o… ya sabes, yo no podía hacer mucho. Un día regresé a la granja adonde tenía preparado todo y no había nadie… ni siquiera los niños. Busqué por todas partes, pero era como si hubieran desaparecido y, en realidad, creo que eso fue lo que pasó. ¿Leíste la segunda parte de las notas? ¿Acerca de su segundo proyecto?

-No.

Por un segundo Alphys frunció la boca como si estuviera a punto de regañarle que no lo hubiera leído completo, pero el impulso duró sólo ese segundo y volvió a frotarse una garra contra otra.

-De acuerdo. Después de que Gaster estuviera seguro de que… eh, los niños estaban listos él empezó a hablar acerca de retroceder en el tiempo para corregir toda la situación… hacer que los monstruos fueran los temidos para variar. Lo sé –Alphys soltó una sonrisa nerviosa al ver su expresión escéptica-. Una locura, ¿no? Pero no iba a ser muy diferente a lo que ya había hecho. Gaster había estado almacenando magia para hacer lo que quisiera… No sé qué habrá pasado, pero imagino que eso ha tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que ahora no esté. Mi collar todavía estaba activo incluso después de eso. Todavía quedaba suficiente material de modo que pude crear un aparato para contrarrestar la magia y, bueno… sólo digamos que fue un alivio deshacerme de él.

-Pero todavía lo guardaste –remarcó Sans. Alphys se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. El esqueleto suspiró y se rascó la nuca. En realidad esa parte podía entenderla. Si él hubiera podido deshacerse de su collar por su cuenta también habría guardado los pedazos sólo para recordarse que ya era libre, que podía seguir adelante-. De acuerdo. Asumamos que algo de esto es verdad… ¿Por qué decirme nada al respecto? Gaster ya no está. Ni Papyrus o yo íbamos a descubrirlo por nuestra cuenta. No tenías ningún motivo para mostrarme esa carpeta. Podrías habértelo guardado todo para ti y decir que no sabías nada.

-L-lo sé –Alphys tragó con fuerza-, p-pero… es la verdad. Y-y estaba harta de guardar el secreto. He estado temiendo el momento en que Papyrus o tú llegaran a recordar algo concreto –La monstruo se apretó los antebrazos, todo su ser temblando-. No quería que ustedes pensaran que lo había hecho por elección. No quería que me vieran de esa manera… Desde entonces no he hecho más que culparme. ¿Podría haberlo detenido? ¿Podría haberlos llevado a otro sitio? ¿Podría haberlos encontrado si hubiera seguido buscando? No lo sé, no lo sé…

Alphys ahora estaba empezando a respirar con más fuerza y las lágrimas caían de su rostro, la expresión de sus ojos hueca y miserable. Entre sus labios temblorosos la frase "lo siento" salía en un acelerado murmullo, una y otra vez. Sans no podía simplemente quedarse como un espectador viendo semejante espectáculo. Se acercó a la monstruo.

-Alphys, hey, doc –Puso con cuidado sus manos en los hombros de la monstruo y ella dio un respingo, mirándole con ojos rojos. Sans suavizó su tono-. Doc… está bien. No tenías otra opción, ¿verdad? No habría habido nada que podrías hacer. Y… y luego de eso ayudaste a otros monstruos, ¿no? Así que al menos está eso, ¿cierto? Hiciste cosas buenas después de eso. Haces cosas buenas ahora. Eso es lo que de verdad importa, ¿no es así?

Sans sólo dejaba salir las palabras sin tener ningún plan en mente. Siempre había sido terrible para los discursos y manejar crisis emocionales. Era más del tipo que dejaba a las personas descargarse y luego hacía un chiste para aligerar el ambiente, ofreciendo su apoyo de cualquier pequeña manera que fuera posible, fuera un abrazo o una canción. Con Nicky eso había sido más que suficiente en más de una ocasión. Pero eso no iba a ser suficiente para esa ocasión. Al menos no se trataba de nada que tuviera que inventar en el acto. A pesar de toda su confusión y los sentimientos que le había generado ver esas notas, no guardaba ningún resentimiento hacia Alphys y menos ahora que la veía así.

Al final ella sólo había sido una víctima, igual que todos ellos.

Sans sonrió.

-Femuro que nadie te lo va a tomar en cuenta. Es un cúbito del pasado. Hay que dejarlo en nuestros omoplatos y seguir con las costillas al frente.

Un embarazoso momento de silencio pasó después de eso. ¿A lo mejor era demasiado pronto para bromas? ¿Había canalizado demasiado a Papyrus o lo había hecho mal? ¿Siquiera sabía si Alphys tenía algún sentido del humor? No recordaba ninguna ocasión en que la hubiera visto reírse de buena gana, así que quizá… Sans estaba en medio de esos pensamientos cuando la monstruo de pronto cayó sobre sus rodillas, sollozando con el rostro entre las manos. Sus hombros se agitaban y su cola se curvaba alrededor de sus pies. No parecía que iba a parar en ningún momento próximo, de modo que Sans se sentó en el suelo a su lado a esperar que se calmara.

Largos minutos pasaron en los que sólo se oyó a la monstruo descargando lo que debió haber estado conteniendo por años. Sans todavía no conseguía recordar nada de ese pasado supuestamente compartido y dudaba que el caso fuera muy diferente para Papyrus. No podía concebir que el alto esqueleto fuera ocultándose información de ese calibre. Ocultar las pesadillas para no preocupar a nadie, eso lo entendía, pero no esos detalles acerca de ellos mismos.

Dejó su mirada vagar hacia la mesa adonde la lámpara iluminaba los montones de papeles de la carpeta abierta. Había visto las fotos de zonas destrozadas, flameantes, marcadas como "resultados" en el reverso. Las imágenes de niños esqueleto durmiendo lado a lado por lo que no podía ser más que un montón de paja y cómo sus pequeñas almas flotaban en el espacio entre ellos, iluminando sus rostros. Sólo había podido echarle un vistazo antes de que tuviera que hacerle a un lado para seguir leyendo.

De acuerdo con Gaster, ese era un fenómenos que sólo lo había visto presentarse con sus "sujetos" y lo encontraba vagamente curioso pero en lo absoluto relevante. No incrementaba sus niveles de magia, no alentaba su curación, tampoco suplía por las claras deficiencias que cada uno sufría, así que sólo podía concluir que no servía para nada en lo absoluto. Sólo era una reacción a sus almas buscando unirse sin jamás conseguirlo del todo. Un esfuerzo inútil. Nada más digno de apenas unas líneas en las notas.

La sensación que había tenido la noche anterior no se sentía inútil para él.

Cuando Alphys sacó un pañuelo de su bata para sonarse la nariz, Sans decidió dejar esos pensamientos más tarde y se volvió hacia ella. La monstruo se sacó los lentes para secarse los ojos.

-L-lo siento por ponerme así. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado porque alguien diga eso.

Sans levantó la mano y dudó unos segundos antes de darle una amable palmada en la espalda. Aunque en realidad no era mucho considerando que seguían siendo huesos contra escamas, era la intención lo que contaba. Alphys se sonó una vez más, haciendo un sonido de trompeta, antes de seguir hablando.

-S-significa mucho… en especial viniendo de ti. Espero que sepas que si yo hubiera…

-Está bien –dijo Sans antes de que continuara. Si empezaban a concentrarse en todas las posibilidades y los futuros que podría haber tenido sólo iban a perder el tiempo. Probablemente con otras emociones en el camino que preferiría evitar-. Eso ya no importa ahora. Lo hecho, hecho está –Luego suspiró reclinándose hacia atrás sobre sus brazos-. Supongo que puedo alegrarme de no recordar a ese tipo. Parece un verdadero aguafiestas, ¿no?

Alphys asintió con un cabeceo, su pañuelo siendo estrujado entre sus manos.

-Y-yo también quisiera poder olvidarlo a veces –dijo en un susurro bajo, casi como para sí misma.

Asgore, Asriel y Papyrus llegaron justo antes por la cena, agotados pero notablemente satisfechos. Sans alcanzó a ver a Asriel explicarle con gestos grandilocuentes a su madre el terreno que habían visitado antes de que Papyrus, como alertado por una alarma, se diera vuelta en su dirección.

-¡Sans! –dijo el alto esqueleto y prácticamente saltaba en cada paso. Su amplia sonrisa no era nada menos que contagiosa-. ¡Encontré el lugar perfecto! ¡Podremos ir mañana mismo si quieres!

Sans sintió un pinchazo en la parte trasera de su cuello. Trató de no darle mucha importancia, sin embargo.

-Eh, Paps, me alegro de que te haya gustado… pero ya sabes que a mí no me interesa particularmente nada de eso.

La expresión del alto esqueleto decayó al instante y este dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿No estás interesado en tener una cita con el gran Papyrus? –preguntó el susodicho, con una sonrisa nerviosa tirando un costado de su mandíbula.

El pinchazo se desvaneció en el acto. Sans volvió a relajarse y sonrió, casi con tristeza.

-Desde luego que sí, ¿quién no? Pero… eh –La verdadera duda era si Papyrus querría salir con él después-. Paps, ¿puedes venir conmigo?

-¿Sucede algo malo?

¿Era demasiado obvio o Papyrus demasiado observador? Probablemente las dos.

-Puede ser –admitió al fin, realmente incapaz de dar alguna respuesta más honesta que esa-. Supongo que eso va a depender de ti al final. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Después de dejar a Papyrus con la carpeta con los informes de Gaster en su habitación, Sans excusó que realmente necesitaba beber algo en la cocina. No quería estar ahí presente cuando Papyrus conectara todas las piezas y descubriera la verdadera relación que había entre ellos y sus almas. No quería estar ahí para ver su expresión de sorpresa y asco cuando se enterara de que había estado besando y pensando en tener una cita con lo más cercano a un hermano que iba a tener. Si iba a recibir ese golpe, prefería alargar el momento del impacto lo más que pudiera.

No tenía ninguna duda acerca de sus propios sentimientos en el tema. Desde el momento en que se diera cuenta de cuál era el nombre que recibía el apego que le tenía al esqueleto hasta que viera aquella carpeta, nada había cambiado para él. Si es que nada, ahora más que nunca tenía una razón para continuar al lado del esqueleto de cualquier forma que le fuera posible. La idea de volver a separarse de él, después de tantos años y sin siquiera saber que se habían perdido, era más de lo que podía soportar. Creaba un hueco en su alma en la que creía que iba a perderse para no volver. Le daba terror descubrirse solo de nuevo.

Por eso, lo que sea que Papyrus quisiera ser, eso se volvería ley. Si creía que sería mejor que permanecieran como un par de amigos, lo tomaría. Si pensaba que sería mejor que se mudara de habitación para no sufrir las consecuencias de su atracción, lo haría. En tanto le permitiera verlo, hablarle, seguir viéndole, aceptaría cualquier trato que el alto… que su hermano quisiera darle. Cuales fueran las emociones que la nueva información pudiera causarle, iba a respetarlas. No era una cuestión de si quería o algo que deseara hacer. Era absolutamente necesario garantizar que Papyrus estuviera bien de cualquiera manera que pudiera.

Sans se sirvió un vaso de agua casi hasta el fondo y se bebió lentamente, a sorbos distraídos, haciendo tiempo. Odiaba ese tipo de espera y lo peor era que sabía que no podría dormir para dejarla pasar. Desde que Alphys le dejara ir de su taller había intentado distraerse de todas las maneras posibles que ofrecía la mansión, sólo para descubrir que su mente sólo estaba a un segundo de volver a Papyrus y cómo iban a tratarse entre sí después de esa noche. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse un escenario concreto, bueno o malo, que pretendiera predecir el futuro.

Que él supiera, muchas de las normas sociales que plagaban la vida humana no tenían ningún valor para los monstruos. Pero aun así no estaba seguro de que relaciones así fueran vistas tan diferentes por unos u otros. No tenía la menor idea de cuál era la posición de la mansión al respecto. Si lo contaban podrían arriesgarse a ser echados a la calle. Sabía que Alphys no iba a contar nada, y ella en particular no había emitido ningún juicio al respecto, ¿pero y si a Papyrus se le metía en la cabeza que era algo sobre lo que debía ser sincero con todos? Al final eso sólo era otra razón para olvidarse de toda la idea de salir juntos, ¿no?

-Sans -dijo una voz.

Al bajar de su negra nube, Sans vio a Francis y a Leonard en la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Podemos hablar un rato, viejo? –preguntó el monstruo conejo.

-Claro –dijo Sans, preguntándose cuántos más problemas podían sumarse en un solo día-. ¿De qué se trata?

Francis y Leonard intercambiaron una mirada. En cuanto recibió un asentimiento del león, Francis se volvió hacia el esqueleto.

-Queremos hablarte acerca del circo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Circus Monster**

 _"Time is dead and gone. Show must go on. It´s time for our act."_

* * *

-¿Qué circo? -dijo Sans con un inusual tono ausente.

-No te hagas el tonto -respondió Francis, cruzándose de brazos-. Con tu novio yendo de un lado a otro, seguro que te has enterado de lo que están planeando.

Sans tomó otro sorbo de agua.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-N-n-n-n-n -Leonard se detuvo, tomó una profunda inspiración y lo intentó de nuevo-. Nosotros d-decidimos participar. Q-queremos ayudar en lo que nos sea posible.

Sans no dijo nada. Hizo girar el agua en su vaso, a punto de derramarlo pero no llegando a ese punto.

-Sabemos lo que piensas -se adelantó Francis. Sans estuvo a punto de replicar que lo dudaba pero se contuvo al último momento. Si existían monstruos capaces de entender lo que toda la idea generaba en su interior, esos probablemente eran esos dos-. Pero ahora es diferente. Serán puros monstruos y los únicos humanos son un par de niños. Ahora nosotros estaremos a cargo.

-Pero todavía será para el entretenimiento de los humanos -apuntó el esqueleto-. Todavía seremos un espectáculo.

-Viejo, no puedes ser tan necio -dijo Francis-. Vamos a ser un espectáculo, un chiste para ellos, no importa lo que hagamos. Si así van a ser las cosas siquiera podríamos sacarle algún provecho.

-La señora Dreemur d-dice que todas las ganancias irían a refugios de monstruos -agregó Leonard-, así que no sería s-solo para beneficio de nosotros o los hu-humanos.

Sans desvió la vista a un lado.

-¿No es un poco curioso cómo funciona eso? Tienen todos esos negocios, esta enorme mansión y todavía necesitan voluntarios para ganar todavía más dinero.

Francis se echó hacia atrás, levantando las orejas. Miró a Leonard, el cual agitó brevemente la cabeza, igualmente descolocado.

-¿Q-quieres decir q-que no lo sabes? Los D-dreemur están perdiendo sus negocios.

-Aparentemente para sus socios humanos los monstruos no son confiables para asuntos que los incluyen a ellos -agregó Francis con un leve gesto despectivo-. Están agarrándose de cualquier excusa que pueden pensar para quitar su nombre de donde sea que importe. Ya lograron sacarlos del negocio de funerarias y eso que el abuelo de Chara fundó a la empresa. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas?

Las luces en los ojos del esqueleto se apagaron, su alma fría detenida en su pecho.¿Cómo se había mantenido ignorante sobre esos nuevos problemas si podían acabar afectando a todos los residentes? La respuesta era sencilla: el juramento que había hecho con Papyrus lo había mantenido a este callado respecto a todo lo relacionado con el circo. No costaba mucho deducir que para Papyrus eso incluiría acerca de sus motivaciones para seguir con la idea.

Quizá no había querido hablar por miedo de hacerlo sentir culpable o algo así. Exactamente lo mismo que igual le estaba pasando en ese momento. Sans quería golpearse a sí mismo por su ingenuidad. Por supuesto que ese estado de riqueza del que gozaban ahora no podía durar. No cuando fueran los Dreemur los únicos sacándoles a flote en un mar que no estaba a su nombre.

-Yo... -dijo Sans y suspiró con frustración-. No lo sabía.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes -dijo Francis, cruzándose de brazos-. Por eso queríamos hablar contigo al respecto. Un circo nunca se queda mucho tiempo en un solo lugar y de ti depende si vamos a poder seguir viendo al amiguito y a ti -Los hombros de Francis se removieron, incómodos-. Personalmente prefiero saberlo de antemano antes de tener una fiesta de lágrimas como despedida.

-Y-yo también -afirmó Leonard.

-Nicky es sólo un niño -apuntó Sans, aferrándose al único hecho del cual estaba seguro-. No debería pasar toda su vida sólo siendo un payaso para los humanos.

-E-entonces puede ser otra cosa que un payaso. P-puede ser un mago o un c-comediante como él quería. N-nicky puede ser y hacer lo que quiera. T-t-todos c-cuidaríamos de él.

-Si estás de acuerdo, eso es -agregó Francis-. Para bien o para mal, tú siempre has sido el guardián del amiguito y sabemos que solo quieres lo mejor para él. Cualquier cosa que decidas hacer la respetaremos.

Sans volvió a suspirar y se rascó la nuca.

-No lo sé -dijo, sintiéndose cansado. Había recibido demasiadas noticias y nueva información en un solo día y el hecho de que estas esparcieran su influencia más allá de su pequeña existencia abría un montón de nuevas ideas que procesar. Estaba saturado. No quería seguir pensando-. ¿Puedo... responderte en otra ocasión?

El par de monstruos compartieron una mirada hasta que Leonard dio un cabeceo. Francis agitó los bigotes, pero asintió igualmente y se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero nos dirás lo que decidas cuando lo tengas más claro?

Sans movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Era todo lo que podía ofrecerles de momento.

-Entonces así quedamos -dijo Francis y le dio una cálida palmada en el hombro.

Sans le dio igualmente una sobre el peludo dorso. Sintió un súbito acceso de nostalgia al pensar en todo lo que habían pasado, en el hecho de que ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes de lo que no podía ser otra cosa que el infierno. A pesar de su agotamiento, en verdad todavía era capaz de comprender su necesidad de preguntar si existía la posibilidad de que todos se separaban. Un adelanto al menos les daría oportunidad de hacerse a la idea antes de que lo inevitable pasara.

Luego del gesto, que solo duró unos segundos, Francis se volvió y salió de la cocina. Leonard le envió a Sans una sonrisa en la que a este no le pasó desapercibida la tristeza debajo y al poco rato el esqueleto se quedó solo. Consultó con un reloj encima de la ventana sobre el lavavajilla. ¿Había pasado ya el suficiente tiempo para Papyrus leyera todo lo que necesitaba?

Sans se detuvo en frente de la puerta de su habitación compartida. No escuchaba ningún sonido proveniente desde el interior pero, realmente ¿qué otra cosa esperaba? Si Papyrus todavía estaba leyendo tampoco debería hacer ningún alboroto. Nada más le hubiera tenido tener una idea, una pista de lo que el otro esqueleto estaba pasando para así poder preparse para lo que surgiera. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez esa solo era una idea ingenua. Nunca podría estar preparado para que Papyrus lo rechazara.

Tomando una profunda inspiración y armándose del valor que no tenía, Sans abrió la puerta y entró, deteniéndose con el pie en el aire ni bien comprendió lo que pasaba ante sus cuencas.

En una cosa había tenido razón. Nada podría haber hecho más manejable el impacto de lo que le esperaba ahí y un Papyrus sollozante jamás habría entrado de sus posibilidades en primer lugar. Pero no fue ni siquiera eso lo que le descolocó tanto, no tanto como la manera en que Papyrus estaba apenas un poco inclinado, dejando lágrimas luminiscentes cayendo de sus cuencas, apenas teniendo algo más que una expresión dejada y sin emitir el menor sonido.

Le recordó a Nicky después de despertarse de una pesadilla, después de verlo tras sus castigos por la mano de la señorita Frida o un día cualquiera en que ya no aguantaba más el circo. Recordó que al conocer al monstruo había pensado que se comportaba más alegre e incluso más ingenuo que el niño, pero aquella demostración sólo probaba que la verdadera diferencia estaba en que Papyrus había aprendido mejor a poner la sonrisa. Ese llanto no era propio de alguien que lo hacía raramente. Era el llanto de alguien demasiado cansado para esperar consuelo.

-Oh, Paps -fue incapaz de contenerse de decir Sans.

Papyrus apenas levantó la cabeza para reconocer su presencia y no realizó el menor esfuerzo para disimular su rostro. Sans se acercó a la cama y le limpió las mejillas con ambas manos. Papyrus cerró las cuencas, dejándose relajar bajo su contacto. En su pecho, debajo del suéter que llevaba, podía distinguirse débilmente la silueta de su alma adquiriendo brillo.

A Sans no le hacía falta mirar hacia abajo para saber que lo mismo le estaba sucediendo y por primera vez desde que descubriera ese curioso efecto, el esqueleto más bajo deseó provocarlo para a través de su conexión quitarle su tristeza al otro. No tenía idea de cuándo había sido la última vez que derramara cualquier lágrimas, pero las dejaría caer si eso significaba que Papyrus no tenía que hacerlo.

-Sans - dijo el alto esueleto con una voz dolorosamente suave-, ¿es verdad? ¿Todas las cosas que dice ahí? ¿De verdad?

-Viste las fotografías, ¿no? -respondió Sans, acariciándole un lado de su cráneo con los nudillos. El hecho de que Papyrus no lo rehuyera, no estuviera rechazando su toque lo llenaba de un alivio imposible de clasificar-. Yo tampoco quería creerlo al principio, pero era eso o creer que esta es la más increíble coincidencia del mundo. En cualquier caso hablamos de cosas improbables y esta al menos tiene fotografías.

-Alphys... Dios, pobre Alphys. Y pensar que desde que vino aquí tuvo que verme y seguir recordando esas cosas...

-Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que ella no estaba segura del todo hasta que me vio aparecer a mí y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Puedes culparme de eso.

-Y tú –dijo Papyrus, mirándolo con sus cuencas manchadas de lágrimas anaranjadas, levantando una mano para posarla sobre la suya. Sans extendió un pulgar para limpiárselas, pero se detuvo cuando comprendió lo que el otro quería decir-… ¿de verdad eres…?

-Eso creo –Sans bajó la mirada y vio que la foto de los niños esqueleto estaba claramente visible, separada del resto. Una inútil reacción secundaria a una separación que nadie había predicho-. No. Estoy seguro. Lo si…

Sans se cortó en seco cuando Papyrus tomó su mano, la dirigió hacia un punto alto en su omóplato y sus dedos le incitaron a enterrarse por debajo de la tela. Pudo entender de lo que se trataba apenas sintió que se hundía en puntos en los que no debería hasta formar lo que Sans sabía eran unos números y letras iguales a los que aparecían en el informe de Gaster. La primera figura que logró seguir del todo fue la G que iniciaba la secuencia. Sans suspiró, un dolor hueco resonando en sus huesos, antes de tomar la otra mano del monstruo para dirigirla hacia su pierna, cerca del punto adonde se unía con su cadera. Lo que los dedos de Papyrus percibieron no fueron esas mismas marcas que él tenía, pero un notable hueco estaba en su lugar.

Papyrus levantó la cabeza de golpe, sus cuencas agrandándose, y Sans miró hacia abajo.

-No sabía por qué, pero odiaba esa cosa –dijo en voz baja, como si revelara un secreto sucio-. No podía aguantar verla, así que robé una lima de la señorita Frida y empecé a lijar. Obviamente no fue suficiente y tuve que usar cuchillos, clavos, lo que sea que pudiera tomar sin que ella lo notara. Dolió pero… creí que valía la pena.

-Sans…

Papyrus lo abrazó espontáneamente, enterrando el cuello en el hueco de su cuello. Los hombros del alto esqueleto continuaron agitándose y una súbita sensación empapándole su remera le hizo saber a Sans lo que era tener lágrimas mágicas contra sus huesos. Hubiera preferido nunca tener que saberlo, no al menos viniendo de Papyrus.

-Me alegro tanto… -murmuró Papyrus, atrayéndolo todavía más, apretándolo contra sus costillas. Los latidos de sus almas, presionada una contra la otra, se coordinaron al instante-. Me alegro tanto de haberte encontrado… Por favor, no te vayas de nuevo.

Sans no pudo responder. No encontraba las palabras. Tuvo el breve deseo de soltar un chiste, de reírse, de apuntar que Papyrus ni siquiera sabía que se habían separado hasta hacia unos minutos, pero el impulso fue superado casi al instante por una inesperada avalancha empujando desde adentro de sus cuencas y se encontró en cambio aferrándose al otro esqueleto, dejando a sus propias lágrimas caer como lo habían hecho en años desde que comprendiera que no significaba nada para el mundo.

El contacto entre sus almas enviaba olas de calor por todo su cuerpo. ¿Quién lloraba por quién ahora? Daba igual porque Sans se sentía libre de hacer todo eso y más, sabiendo que tenía un lugar adonde siempre recibiría una cálida bienvenida en Papyrus, en sus brazos, percibiendo su magia también abrazándolo. Gaster lo había definido como un patético intento por volver a unirse que jamás resultaría, pero no podía estar más equivocado. En esos momentos Sans sabía que nunca había estado más cerca de lo que estaban ellos ahora y no podía siquiera imaginar a nada superándolo.

Todo lo que algunaa vez había querido incluso sin saberlo estaba ahí, como volver a casa después de un interminable viaje.

-No vuelvas a dejarme -sollozaba Papyrus-. No quiero... No puedo...

-Sh, sh, sh -dijo Sans, acariciándole la nuca, a sabiendas que su propia voz estaba próxima a romperse-. Nunca, Paps. Ni siquiera... -Tragó con fuerza. Tenía que decirlo pero de pronto una risa nerviosa se le escapó. Papyrus le imitó a mitad de camino como si le hubiera contagiado-. Ni siquiera creo que hubiera podido antes, ¿pero ahora? Heh, estás atascado conmigo. Voy a ser peor que la mala hierba. Vas a tener tanto de mí que ya no sabrás qué hacer.

-Bien...

-Lo digo en serio. Te dejaré harto. La única forma en que te librarás de mí es si me echas. No puedes decir que no te lo advertí.

Sans sintió huesudos dedos hundiéndosele en la espalda. El latido de sus almas, sonando al doble era casi ensordecedor. Sans podía recibir todo el peso envolvente de sus sentimientos, del uno por el otro, hasta que ya había ninguna distinción y todo lo que quedaba era esa absoluta alegría por estar con vida. Juntos, al fin.

Eventualmente consiguieron calmarse, pero todavía ninguno hacía el menor esfuerzo por separarse.

-Nyeh –dijo Papyrus, suavemente-… ¿sería raro que dijera que no me sorprende del todo? No la parte de Gaster pero lo otro…

-Sí –dijo Sans-. Quiero decir, no. Heh… Así que tú también lo sentiste, ¿no? Pensaba que era el único.

En cierta manera le alegraba haberse equivocado. Esa sensación de que sólo estaban recuperando tiempo perdido, de que ya se habían conocido antes, de que eran mucho más familiares el uno para el otro de lo que un simple monstruo esqueleto extraño debería ser no había dejado de estar presente desde que viera al alto esqueleto aplaudiendo en medio de su público, atrayendo su mirada como si una cuerda roja tirara de ella.

Sí, había sido extraño pero también había sido tan natural, tan fácil, que a Sans en ningún momento se le ocurrió cuestionarlo en serio. Lo trabajoso habría sido tratar de ir en contra de esos sentimientos y eso iba en contra de su propia naturaleza, de modo que ni lo intentó. Hasta entonces ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente la posibilidad de que Papyrus hubiera pasado por su mismo proceso mental de igual manera.

-No sabía qué nombre ponerle –dijo Papyrus. Sans apenas pudo contener un pequeño estremecimiento al percibirle su aliento en el cuello. El latido que compartían estaba agarrando velocidad y potencia-. Pensaba… que eso era normal cuando dos monstruos, bueno… Las novelas ilustradas de Alphys describían algo parecido pero tampoco era muy exacto…

Sans respiró los restos de la colonia que Papyrus no fallaba en ponerse cada mañana. La respiró hondo y profundo para intentar darse valor y sacar las palabras que no quería, pero debía sacar de su mente antes de que lo pudrieran.

-Bueno, nosotros somos muy diferentes a esas novelas, Papyrus –dijo. Sabía que sus manos todavía estaban aferradas con fuerza a los costados del esqueleto a pesar de esa voz en su interior que le decía que iba a resultar peor cuando tuviera que soltarlo definitivamente-. Para empezar no somos un par de simples monstruos que se conocieron y… ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir, no?

-No –Papyrus se irguió un poco. En cuanto sus pechos dejaron de entrar en contacto, los dos pudieron ver el brillo más concentrado de sus almas, titilando como en protesta ante la separación. Sans todavía pudo sentir un residuo de la confusión de Papyrus, misma que se veía reflejada en su rostro-. ¿Qué quieres decir, Sans?

-Oh, vamos, no me hagas decirlo –Sans no podía verlo al rostro. Papyrus sólo inclinó la cabeza, sin llenar los espacios en blanco-. Paps, somos... hermanos. Gemelos, clones, algo así. Nos partieron de la misma costilla, si se quiere. ¿No te molesta eso?

-Oh –dijo Papyrus y Sans lo sintió echarse todavía más atrás, llevándose una mano al frente del pecho como para cubrir a su alma-. ¿A ti te molesta, Sans?

Sans inspiró hondo.

-Eso no importa –expiró.

No quería influenciarlo con su respuesta.

-¿Cómo que no importa? –dijo Papyrus, de pronto sonando enojado, llevándose la mano a la cintura. Pero cuando Sans consiguió levantar la mirada, en la cara del otro esqueleto sólo había preocupación por él-. Sans, tienes que dejar de decir eso. Esto te involucra tanto a ti como a mí. Si todo esto de alguna manera ha cambiado las cosas entre nosotros, sólo dímelo.

Esas últimas palabras se sintieron como un montón de cachetadas. Sans agitó la cabeza, tanto para tratar de quitarse ese dolor punzante como para expresar lo que apenas conseguía sacar de su mandíbula.

-No, pero… ¿qué hay de los otros? Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, los niños… ¿Cómo crees que van a reaccionar si lo supieran? Dios, ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo Nicky va a reaccionar. Nunca he tenido que hablarle acerca de lo que es incesto antes y porqué no es bien visto con los humanos.

-Oh, bueno –dijo Papyrus y por un momento no agregó nada más. Por un momento Sans creyó que acababa de cavar su propia tumba cuando finalmente, bendito fuera, el otro continuó-: Nadie dice que tienen que saberlo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿El gran Papyrus quiere mentir?–preguntó Sans, casi tan incrédulo como aliviado de no tener que ser él quien lo sugiriera en primer lugar.

El rostro de Papyrus se pintó de un suave naranja.

-Bueno, no es exactamente una mentira, ¿verdad? –El alto esqueleto empezó a jugar con sus dedos, viendo a un costado-. Es sólo omitir un pequeño detalle que no les serviría de nada saber de todas formas. Es decir, todo este asunto en verdad sólo nos concierne a nosotros y a la doctora, ¿no? De modo que si los dos estamos bien al respecto y la doctora sólo quería que nosotros lo supiéramos por su paz mental, entonces no hay ninguna necesidad por involucrar a los otros. Puede quedarse como un asunto privado y así nadie puede decirnos nada al respecto. ¿Verdad que es mucho más fa…? Sans…

Sans no se dio cuenta de que lágrimas caían de sus cuencas hasta que Papyrus llamó a su nombre y entonces se apresuró en limpiárselas, riéndose de sí mismo. Creyó que eso sería todo, pero la risa continuó mezclándose con sus lágrimas. Después de sólo unos segundos de vacilación en los que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo, el alto esqueleto lo subió a su regazo y lo envolvió en sus brazos como un frágil tesoro al que no quisiera dejar ir.

-Oh, no -dijo Papyrus, teniendo el descaro de mecerlo, a él, en un intento de consolarlo.

Nadie nunca había hecho eso por su monstruosa persona y que pasara justo ahora solo consiguió empeorar su estado. ¿O sería más bien mejorarlo? Era difícil saberlo.

-Sans -dijo Papyrus, claramente desorientado en medio de todo eso-. No entiendo, ¿acaso dije algo malo? ¿Algo bueno? Explícame, por favor.

-Algo malo -repitió Sans, sonriente, como si fuera el mejor chiste que había escuchado en toda su vida. El mero alivio que llenaba su alma entera parecía abrumador y no sabía cómo más expresarlo. Riéndose suavemente, extendió sus brazos hacia el cuello del otro esqueleto y juntó sus dientes, disfrutando como nunca el leve nuevo respiro de vida a su magia-. Paps, tú eres demasiado genial para alguna vez decir algo malo.

-Nyeh -dijo Papyrus, por primera vez demasiado apenado como para reafirmar lo cierto que era el cumplido.

Un entrañable tono de naranja bañaba el rostro del alto esqueleto y Sans se divirtió volviéndolo más intenso, acariciándole con los dientes por todo el rostro.

-Te amo –dijo en lo que sería su primera vez pronunciando esas palabras para cualquier ser vivo, sintiéndose libre y feliz de ser capaz de decirlo. Se irguió sobre sus rodillas y dejó besos de esqueleto a lo largo del cuello, disfrutando con el embarazo que estaba creando para el otro pero este todavía no hacía nada para detenerle-. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Nyeh –dijo Papyrus, riéndose un poco a su pesar. Por las cosquillas o por los nervios, Sans no estaba seguro pero de todos modos era un sonido que le encantó conocer. Las manos del alto esqueleto cayeron sobre sus caderas y le acercaron todavía más hacia sí, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Sans le apretó el cráneo en sus brazos, dejando a su alma latir con una plenitud que ahora se sentía ligera, como el vuelo de una mariposa-. Nyeh… yo también.

-¿Tú también te amas? –le picó Sans-. No te culpo, eres estupendo.

Papyrus resopló con irritación y levantó la vista para dirigirle una mirada ceñuda, pero apena la había formado Sans presionó sus dientes contra los ajenos, envolviéndole los lados de su rostro con las manos. Se rió para sí cuando se dio cuenta de que la irritación se largaba de la expresión del otro, siendo reemplazada por una satisfecha calma.

Sans se dijo que lo recordaría para futuras ocasiones. Porque si había algo de lo que estaba del todo seguro era que no dejaría que no hubiera futuras ocasiones.


	13. Chapter 13

La fiesta duró todo el día. Había sido agradable. Todo mundo contento y celebrando el oficialmente haber vendido hasta el último de los boletos para la que iba a ser su primera función, dentro de una semana. Los días y horas en las que se dedicaron a repartir folletos y pasear por la ciudad en sus trajes más coloridos, entregando globos o dulces para los niños, habían dado sus frutos de una manera que ninguno de ellos podría haber pronosticado. Incluso a los más jóvenes se les permitió quedarse despiertos hasta tarde a pesar de ser un día de escuela, por tratarse de una ocasión especial.

Incluso Sans se había dejado convencer (y por "convencer" entiéndase ser enfrentado sin posibilidad de defensa contra un par de expresiones ilusionadas) para bailar un par de piezas de la música de Napstablook con Nicky y Frisk, al mismo tiempo que Papyrus llevaba el ritmo con Chara subido a sus pies. Estaba completamente acabado al final de la cuarta canción y cuando cayó sobre su cama, habiéndose cambiado sin ganas a su ropa para dormir, estaba listo para dejarse sumergir en sueños de inmediato.

-Sans, no dejes tus cosas tiradas por ahí –dijo Papyrus, quien debía estar recogiendo su ropa del suelo adonde la dejó.

-Disculpa, Paps. Cansado hasta los huesos –murmuró el esqueleto contra su almohada, sin querer abrir las cuencas.

Percibió el alto esqueleto poniéndole una mano en la espalda y el breve contacto de sus dientes en su nuca.

-Lo sé. Puedes descansar ahora, te lo gas ganado –dijo Papyrus, dándole un leve apretón antes de volver a alejarse.

Sans suspiró con satisfacción (más por el cumplido que por el trabajo realizado para vender esas entradas) mientras se movía como una babosa para colocarse debajo de las sábanas, convirtiéndose en una bolita. Extrañamente se sentía casi emocionado por la idea de volver a actuar en un circo. Después de haber hablado con Nicky y acordar los dos que no querían separarse de sus amigos, y hasta ese mismo día, volver a tener un propósito y un trabajo concreto al cual dedicarse era como volver a clases después de unas vacaciones que nunca parecían lo suficientemente largas. Estaba bien eso de hacer algo y no sentirse como un inútil en la mansión, pero esas tardes de pereza y cero presiones tampoco era que tenían nada de malo en su opinión.

En todo caso, ya estaba decidido y en las últimas semanas, ya sin necesidad de secretismos, los residentes dedicaron todos sus esfuerzos para la realización de ese circo mientras los Dreemurr hacían lo posible por aguantar en el mundo empresarial lo más que fuera posible. No estaba resultando sencillo y con el paso de los días era evidente el agotamiento que suponía tanto para Asgore como Toriel, pero un aire de optimismo se respiraba dentro de la mansión que hacía difícil concentrarse durante demasiado tiempo en las cosas malas. Era contagioso y nadie se preocupaba por buscar una cura.

Puede que no fuera una situación ideal para todos, pero hacían lo que podían y, dentro de todo, estaban haciéndolo desde su propio esfuerzo, usando sus propias habilidades, sin depender de nadie más. Era una sensación que muy rara vez habían tenido cualquiera de ellos y ayudaba bastante a mantener el buen ánimo.

Sans había incluso empezado a practicar canciones sin darse cuenta. Lo que antes solo realizaba en suaves tarareos para sí mismo en momentos de tranquila pereza, ahora se había vuelto una actividad diaria cuyo desarollo podîa cambiar a pedido de quien quisiera. Para entretener a los niños su elección más frecuente era representar con figuras de huesos brillantes sus cuentos infantiles.

A Sans le estaba produciendo un secreto orgullo ser la causa de su deleite y diversión. Siempre había sido así, pero las exigencias cuyo incumplimiento traía castigos, una jaula y un collar restringiéndole de más maneras que fisícamente lo habían manchado todo de un feo tono. Sin nada de esas cosas presentes era libre para recordar las cosas buenas de la actuación, lo entusiasmado que estaba al inicio.

También estaba el hecho de que, ahora, ni siquiera iba a estar solo él y quien sea estuviera encargado de la música en el escenario. Papyrus iba a estar a su lado para bailar con Mettaton al ritmo de su canto, acompañados ambos por su magia a su alredor. Habían tenido ya un par de ensayos de prueba y nadie podía negar que se trataba de un perfecto complemento. El baile de Papyrus, rápido y preciso, Mettaton imprimiendo elegancia y ligereza cada movimiento, moviéndose ambos a través de sus "ataques" era un verdadero espectáculo que sin duda atraería todas las miradas y mantendría sus asientos llenos. El saber que toda la diversión que los humanos obtendrían de ellos iría directamente a la construcción de nuevos trabajos y refugios para otros monstruos como ellos también agregaba un sabor dulce a toda la experiencia.

Sans se sentía bien y sintiéndose bien, pero bien cansado, cayó en su sueño profundo. No le pareció que había pasado mucho rato cuando su hombre fue agitado y abrió las cuencas para encontrar a alguien parado al lado de su cama. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su visión pudo adecuarse a la figura de Papyrus, ya vestido con su pijama.

-Mmm –dijo Sans, irguiéndose un poco-. ¿Otra pesadilla?

Papyrus miró para otro lado, rascándose la parte trasera del cuello. No le contestó, pero Sans le vio cabecear en asentimiento. Sans de inmediato se movió a un lado y abrió las sábanas, palmeando el espacio libre. Papyrus vaciló un segundo antes de acomodarse a su lado, notablemente incómodo. No le hacía mucha gracia compartir cama, lo que era una directa rebeldía contra las reglas de la casa, pero le había prometido a Sans que iría con él cuando no pudiera dormir en lugar de adelantarse a hacer sus quehaceres del día antes de que nadie despertara, como de costumbre. Sans no había vuelto a tener un transporte mágico durante sus sueños desde aquel primer accidente y esperaba mantenerlo así.

Si iban a estar así de juntos, quería que sólo porque el otro esqueleto lo deseaba tanto como él, no porque su magia se había escapado momentáneamente de su control. Una vez Papyrus volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas, Sans le tomó una mano y dejó a su alma destellar suavemente en la oscuridad. Era su manera de indicarle al otro de que estaba bien, estaba a salvo y podía relajarse de vuelta. Papyrus tomó un profundo suspiro y un segundo más tarde un brillo anaranjado empezó a notarse en su pecho.

-¿Quieres oír la nueva canción que me pasó Frisk? –preguntó Sans, conteniéndose apenas un bostezo. Desde la primera vez que anunciara ser parte de los planes para el circo, tanto su nuevo sobrino como Chara le traían de vez en cuando cancioneros para que practicara. Estos serían mucho más útiles si Sans tuviera la menor idea de cómo leer música, pero si le permitían escuchar la música que acompañaba las letras no tenía problemas en entender el ritmo que debía llevar y una vez lo tenía asimilado n volvía a olvidársela-. De paso me dices qué te parece la ilusión que pensaba para ella.

-Bien –dijo Papyrus y se acercó un poco más a él.

Ahora la presencia de su alma gemela era dolorosamente notable. En su interior se juntaba la necesidad desesperante por ir a unirse con su contraparte, pero Sans le besó los nudillos antes de volverse sobre su espalda, quedando en la misma posición que el otro monstruo, con la cabeza dirigida hacia el techo. Sólo si Papyrus quería iba a permitir esa… cosa que hacían. La cercanía física también estaba bien, después de todo. Sans sacó una mano de entre las sábanas.

-No tenemos la música aquí así que algunas partes las tarearé –aclaró.

El otro esqueleto cabeceó a su lado. Sans juntó sus dos palmas en el aire y al abrirlas una figura hecha de pequeños huesos luminiscentes salió bailando en círculos, pareciendo patinar por encima del rostro de Papyrus hasta elevarse por encima de ellos, adonde continuó extendiendo los brazos. Las vibraciones de la voz de Sans, dando inicio a las primeras notas, imitaba el ritmo de un tranquilo vals con el cual el solitario bailarín se balanceaba de un lado a otro, extendidos los brazos como para recibir a un futuro compañero. Cuando Sans empezó a cantar, Papyrus ya movía un pie bajo las sábanas como si tuviera ganas de ser ese acompañante.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember and a song someone sings, once upon a December."

El bailarín de pequeños huesos variaba entre ser el que se dejaba llevar por un compañero y dirigir durante el siguiente paso. Era la única luz en medio del edificio y su brillo se extendía hasta las paredes, dibujando un círculo de color adonde sea que fuera. Las personas en las gradas iban a pensar que parecía un hada directamente salida de una de sus películas fantásticas. ¿Y por qué no lo harían? La magia continuaba ahí. Alguno acabaría sintiendo incluso tristeza de que ya no eran capaces de realizar esos prodigios. En algún momento alguien pensaría que tenían suerte de al menos ver ese espectáculo de mano de los villanos de los cuentos con los cuales a los niños se los mandaba a dormir.

Papyrus observaría tanto entonces como ahora, con una expresión de absoluta admiración. Los humanos nunca tendrían ideas de que los monstruos por lo común no podían hacer lo mismo que Sans, que la fuente de sus poderes no eran estrictamente la misma materia de la que solían estar hechas sus almas sino el deseo desesperado de un monstruo que no quería más que su destrucción.

Nadie más lo sabría porque la única evidencia que quedaba había sido incinerada una noche de verano. Alphys les había dicho que eran libres para hacer con aquella carpeta lo que quisieran, que era en verdad suya, y ambos hermanos habían decidido que lo mejor era eliminarla. Dejar el recuerdo de Gaster deshacerse. La pequeño monstruo amarillo había sonreído con alivio al escuchar su decisión. Ellos eran la única razón por la que ella había cargado la carpeta todos esos años, ellos y la idea loca de oírles decir que no la odiaban, que no la culpaban, que no era esa horrible criatura que trabajaba para causarles dolor.

Los humanos seguirían fijos a los huesos mientras abajo Sans sólo quería ser consciente de una mirada sobre sí, la misma que ahora alternaba entre su pequeña ilusión y la mano que lo controlaba, hasta la expresión concentrada del esqueleto a la cual pertenecía. Sans no había tenido muchas oportunidades de ensayar esa específica canción, así que esperaba no tener una expresión rara que causara su curiosidad. El calor de Papyrus, que parecía haberse intensificado todavía más, relajaba sus huesos mejor que cualquier siesta diurna.

"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm."

El bailarín un atractivo punto de atención, pero era inevitable pensar que la figura se veía tristemente sola ahí arriba, girando por sí mismo sin que nadie lo atrapara, moviéndose en un círculo imperfecto sin tener nadie que lo regulara. Estaba bailando solo, ni un alma presente para inhibirlo, de modo que sólo podía bailar acorde a su propio capricho, sin seguir nada más que la música que estaba en su cabeza. Podía resultar una escena triste pero tampoco se podía discutir lo libre que se veía la figura, divirtiéndose por su cuenta.

"Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory."

Sans abrió la mano y la cerró en un puño de improviso. Al parecer surgiendo desde el mismo aire, varias parejas de figuras de huesos surgieron desde puntos más altos que el primer bailarín y descendieron girando hasta ponerse a un nivel más cercano al de este. Los humanos que pagaran su entrada para la función iban a ver todavía más invitados con el primer bailarín del centro sirviendo como un minúsculo sol, pareciendo de alguna forma más real, más sólido que el resto. Desde la cama, los dos esqueletos podían ver los pasos de los bailarines formando una estrella, cuyas puntas giraban, decrecían y se expandían como sus costillas al respirar, sus miembros siguiendo una línea invisible para cambiar al siguiente compañero hasta que una pequeña mano se extendió hacia el centro y de pronto la figura original estaba bailando con ellos, impregnando sus movimientos de un nuevo entusiasmo.

Sans estaba percibiendo un leve rastro de la colonia que Papyrus había llevado durante el día. Era un olor al que ya estaba tan habituado que cuando lo tenía cerca debía respirarlo más profundo, llenar hasta el último recoveco de su cuerpo con ese aroma particular y sentirse ligero, una vez más, antes de soltar las notas que debían reemplazar a una orquesta que no estaba ahí. Cada vez que volvía a subir el tono, las parejas se movían de arriba abajo, como deslizándose por una montaña rusa sin carro.

"Someone holds me safe and warm."

La velocidad de los bailarines aumentaba, sus giros volviéndose más animados, más arriesgados hasta para elevar a su compañero por los aire con sus pequeños brazos, las piernas extendidas para formar un círculo luces de celeste. Cuando se lo presentara a los humanos, ellos serían capaces de ver los movimientos de caderas y la forma en que abrían los brazos, confiando en todo momento que estarían a salvo, de que alguien iba a atraparlos. Les recordarían a laseres, a anuncios de neón o a una vela respirando en la oscuridad, algo que podían no entender y no les hacía falta para disfrutar su belleza. Los monstruos sin duda que no iban a pedir esa comprensión. No sólo sabían que era imposible, sino que era inútil.

Estaba bien que no entendieran. Sans no entendía a los humanos, sus reglas y su mundo. No tenía que hacerlo para saber mantener su distancia, para ayudar a los niños cuando lo necesitaran o para hacerlos reír uno de esos días en que se levantaran de mal humor. No le hacía falta para comprender su admiración por el ocasional maestro de ceremonias esquelético cuando éste los arropaba en sus caravanas en la noche.

Tampoco entendía porque ese mismo esqueleto luego lo miraba como si algo también digno de admiración, pero dejaría de cuestionarlo con el paso del tiempo. Más que nada porque los regaños al respecto se volvían cansinos para ambas partes.

"Horses prance through a silver storm."

La estrella ya no estaba ahí. Su figura se había deshecho por la energía de la figura original, entusiasmada por bailar con cada uno de los presentes. Las parejas se deshacían, nuevas se formaban, y pronto formaron una especie de círculo en el que se pasaban de uno a otro, el original teniendo el honor de danzar en el medio de todos ellos con los que decidieran acercarse. Incluso si no tenía rostro y por lo tanto no podía esbozar una sonrisa, ni siquiera se le oiría una risa, no quedaría duda para ninguno de sus espectadores de que el bailarín estaba feliz de ya no ser el único en escena y reservarse la diversión sólo para sí. Que agregaran un mensaje acerca de lo bueno que era compartir, por qué no, no importaba.

Lo importante para el monstruo que conjuraba su espectáculo era ahora la mirada que podía atrapar a un costado de su cuenca, proveniente del único miembro de su público que había llegado a importarle después del show. La mirada de Papyrus ahora se mantenía fija en el baile, en las luces, y si continuaba ahí no le importaría gastar hasta su última pizca de magia en el escenario frente a miles de humanos.

"Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory!"

Sus manos se entrelazaban debajo de las sábanas y otra mano esquelética se aferraba a su brazo, abrazándolo contra un pecho cuyo latido le llegaba hasta él. Si Sans no hubiera tenido años de experiencia y tuviera la canción tatuada en el interior de su cráneo, el latido furioso de su propia alma podría haberlo distraído y hecho perder el ritmo. Pero la prueba para sus resistencia vino unos segundos más tarde, cuando su alma se vio de pronto rodeada por el fresco del cuarto y, como dos imanes puestos lado a lado en una mesa, se juntó de inmediato con la de Papyrus. Unos imanes eran la mejor comparación. No tenía idea de quién atraía a quién.

"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember"

Sans se volvió, sin perder el baile de las figuras, y vio el rostro de su hermano bajo la suave luz verde de sus almas unidas. El mismo calor bienvenido de siempre lo empapaba y se sentía como de vuelta en casa, pero tenía que saber que Papyrus estaba bien con esa situación, que no lo estaba poniendo incómodo o cruzando algún límite. La única vez que habían conseguido mezclar sus almas de la misma manera el otro no estaba despierto y luego lo más cerca que estuvieron fueron abrazos, todavía manteniéndolas bien aseguradas dentro de sus respectivas jaulas. Sabía que Papyrus sabía que podían hacerlo, pero nunca hasta ahora había expresado ninguna idea al respecto.

"Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember"

Por lo que Sans entendía, bien podría hasta resultarle asqueroso, un indeseable recordatorio de que estaban relacionados, de que su relación estaba todavía más allá en la escala de lo socialmente aceptable que sólo por el hecho de los dos ser machos de su especie. Su alma latió unas cuantas veces en rápida sucesión y las cuencas de Papyrus se agrandaron, transmitiéndole su sorpresa por esa reacción. El esqueleto elevó la vista a su rostro y su mano bajo las sábanas le apretó los dedos, mirándole de esa forma tan incomprensible para Sans pero con un nuevo añadido: la ola de afecto que empujó contra su alma, llevándose cualquier rastro de inseguridad, proveniente de la magia de Papyrus.

"And a song someone sings…"

El espectáculo había cambiado. Las figuras convergieron en el centro suavemente como arrastradas por un tornado y entre todas ellas, desde todos sus huesos encantados, se formó una figura todavía más grande que continuó danzando en soledad, un brazo en alto y el otro más bajo para llevar a alguien.

Papyrus se acomodó de manera que sus frentes se tocaran, frotándose contra él. Incapaz de contenerse la sonrisa, Sans devolvió el curioso gesto. La última parte de la canción le salió casi en un susurro, sólo para ellos dos. Para los humanos crearía una falsa ilusión de intimidad, como si hubieran presenciado algo que no debían o interrumpido a alguien durante sus ensueños diurnos. Se equivocarían del todo, desde luego. Sans sólo tenía un secreto y haría lo que fuera por protegerlo, de monstruos, humanos y cualquiera que lo amenazara. Si eso significaba que los dos estarían a salvo, que podrían vivir una vida lado a lado, valdría la pena.

"Once upon on a December."

El bailarín original extendió sus piernas y avanzó dando giros hasta que desapareció al dar contra la pared de la cabecera, dejando una estela de chispas que permanecieron en el aire por más tiempo de lo que normalmente sería posible, hasta que finalmente dejó morir a la última nota. Luego la unión de sus almas era la única luz en su cuarto.

Sans abrió las cuencas para ver la expresión relajada, casi somnolienta de Papyrus. El otro jamás tendría idea de cuán hermoso le parecía bajo esa luz especial, que sólo ellos podían generar. En comparación, sus huesos encantados eran apenas meras sombras, pobres imitaciones.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Sans, aunque la respuesta debería ser obvia.

Papyrus cabeceó suavemente. Estaba claramente adormilado.

-Fue fantástico, Sans –dijo el esqueleto y dejó escapar un bostezo-. Maravilloso, como siempre. A todos les encantará. Sé que a mí sí.

El alma de Sans resplandeció con el cumplido. El cuerpo de Papyrus vibró emitiendo un sonido de satisfacción ante el estímulo recibido.

-Gracias –susurró Sans, volviéndose hacia él y llevando sus manos unidas al frente de su pecho.

Papyrus hizo lo propio, cerrando sus cuencas.

-No quiero volverme a mi cama –rezongó.

-No lo hagas –dijo Sans.

-Pero entonces Toriel se va a enfadar con nosotros. Las reglas de la casa. Hay que pensar en los niños… -A pesar de sus palabras, resultaba evidente de que Papyrus ya debía estar luchando contra su propio sueño.

Sans se acercó y le besó ese ceño levemente fruncido, haciéndolo desaparecer.

-No pasará nada. Te devolveré a tu cama antes de que ella nos vea.

Papyrus se acercó otro poco más. Ahora Sans percibía su aliento contra sus nudillos.

-¿Lo prometes? –inquirió el esqueleto con una voz remolona-. Di que lo prometes. No te quedes dormido –Un suave bostezo- más de la cuenta.

Sans se preguntó si alguien alguna vez se podría imaginar a Papyrus hablando de esa manera. Parecía una estampa tan diferente a su usual ánimo. Y sin embargo no era la primera vez que él conseguía ser el único testigo de semejante fenómeno.

-Sí –dijo Sans, cubriéndole el hombro con una sábana usando su magia-. Descansa, amor. Yo te levantaré en la mañana, lo prometo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonus para El monstruo del circo**

Si no quieren leer NSFW o acerca de tetas mágicas, pueden saltarse esto tranquilamente. No hay ninguna historia, es puro PWP.

* * *

Desde que Papyrus viera a Sans realizar con su magia proezas fantásticas que a él nunca se le habrían ocurrido, la idea de experimentar la extensión de su magia era un entretenimiento al cual le gustaba dedicarse de vez en cuando. Una vez entendía el ejemplo que el otro esqueleto le presentaba al ritmo de su música, comprender el cómo imitarlos acababa volviéndose cosa sencilla. Probablemente debido a que las esencias de sus magias eran clones una de otra para empezar, pero Papyrus prefería creer que alguna habilidad debía haber. Después de todo, muchas personas tenían piernas pero eso no quería decir que todo mundo podía bailar.

Como fuera que sea, desde que los planes para el circo comenzaran a perfilarse cada día con más claridad, Papyrus creía su deber explorar hasta el máximo de su capacidad para garantizar a su futura audiencia un espectáculo que no podrían olvidar. ¡No que de por sí el acto que Sans, Mettaton y él no era lo bastante espectacular para asegurar una carpa llena! El baile de él y Mettaton al ritmo de los huesos móviles siguiendo a la canción de Sans era tan placentero a la vista como para los oídos. Pero un verdadero artista debería aspirar a superarse a sí mismo cuando le fuera posible.

En los meses que le siguieron a la construcción del circo y todos consiguieron sus propios trailers, fue la primera vez que él y Sans podían compartir una cama sin preocuparse por mancillar la inocencia de los niños irrumpiendo en su habitación a horas tempranas. Ahora, si sobrino Nicky, ahijado, mejor amigo o cualquiera requerían de su presencia, primero debían tocar a la puerta para atraer su atención.

Lo que en verdad no era nada menos que conveniente porque por el mismo tiempo que se les concedió esa libertad, los dos empezaron a descubrir exactamente cómo un par de esqueletos con magia podían ser inapropiados para los menores. Al principio había sido algo demasiado impresionante, descubrirlo por simple casualidad, pero una vez descubrieron los beneficios de entregarse a sus propios cuerpos tuvieron que preguntarse por qué habían tardado en hacerlo.

Eran un par de adultos en una comprometida relación. De modo que las obscenidades en las que se metían entre ellos sólo era una manifestación más de sus sentimientos y una forma más de conectarse. Era divertido desentrañar el misterio de qué puntos eran más sensibles, de qué manera sus voces podían cambiar y las nuevas sensaciones podían quitarles todo rastro de razón en un instante. Las noches en que conseguían satisfacerse hasta parecerse quedarse sin magia podía caer rendido sin ningún problema y por lo común apenas tenía pesadillas ahora, lo que quería decir que Sans tampoco las absorbía a través de su alma.

Viendo tan obvios beneficios, se había vuelto una especie de pasatiempo intentar averiguar qué otros efectos podía conseguir, aparte de aquellos destinados al espectáculo. ¿Qué clase de novio sería si no pusiera tanto empeño en cómo divertirse con su pareja que en cómo entretener a su audiencia? No que él tuviera un amplio marco de referencia tampoco para hacer comparaciones, pero asumía que uno malo.

De hecho, no fue de esa manera que realizó por primera vez su nuevo truco. Fue completamente por accidente y, una vez desvanecida la magia, le costó lo suyo replicarlo. No estaba seguro de qué pensar al respecto, pero si las novelas de Alphys le habían enseñado algo era que su nueva habilidad podría procurarles tanto a él como Sans con nuevas maneras de entretenerse solos. Resultaría interesante siquiera experimentar con ello.

Sólo necesitaba mostrárselo a su hermano.

Después de un espectáculo especialmente exitoso, los monstruos solían reunirse para una celebración en una carpa más pequeña bajo la cual colocaban una larga mesa para contener a todos los artistas. Nada extraordinario, sólo cerveza para los mayores y un pastel que Toriel hubiera preparado el día anterior, con algo de música sonando en un equipo.

Sans estaba agotado y apenas conseguía mantenerse despierto para seguir la conversación que sucedía a su alrededor. ¿Algo sobre integrar a Grillby para hacer malabares en el aire? ¿O era a Muffet? Como sea, apenas captaba una palabra ya se estaba perdiendo una frase entera. Estaba ahí por la cena y por cumplir, ya que se había vuelto un ritual infaltable para ellos, razón por la cual trataba de ahogar sus bostezos, pero se le estaba volviendo imposible. Su cabeza estuvo a punto de dar con su porción de pastel cuando una mano le agitó suavemente el hombro.

-¿Mmm? –inquirió, levantando la vista para ver a Papyrus, ya sin traje o maquillaje artístico. Se había estado preguntando dónde estaba. Le sonrió, un poco menos cansado ahora, palmeando el sitio a su lado. Nadie se lo había ocupado en espera del alto esqueleto-. Oye, al fin apareces. ¿Quieres de mi pedazo? Creo que no voy a poder terminarlo.

Papyrus, sin embargo, no tomó asiento y se inclinó para hablarle.

-Está bien. Quiero mostrarte algo. Si ya terminaste de comer, ¿crees que podrías venir a nuestro tráiler?

-¿No vas a comer? –preguntó Sans-. Hoy hiciste mucho ejercicio. ¿Seguro que no quieres un pequeño algo para reponerte? Te lo has ganado por obtener esa ovación de pie hoy.

El alto esqueleto observó el dulce en su plato y pareció reconsiderarlo. Al final, bufando, finalmente se sentó y tomó la cuchara que le tendía para empezar a comer. Sans le sonrió de nuevo antes de beberse su bebida. Luego de un rato en tranquilo silencio se acercó al otro monstruo y recostó su cabeza contra él. La presencia de su magia nunca fallaba en relajarle el cuerpo entero. No pudo sino cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la sensación.

-No me digas que estás durmiendo –dijo Papyrus y Sans pudo escucharle el puchero que hacía. Se encogió de hombros. No era su culpa que su hermano fuera tan cómodo-. Supongo que si estás decidido en dormir no puedo detenerte, pero te necesitaba despierto y alerta para apreciar lo que quería mostrarte.

-¿Y no me puedes dar una pista al menos de lo que es? –preguntó Sans, apenas un poco curioso.

Papyrus se tomó su buena cantidad de segundos rumiándolo, en tanto se acababa el pastel, y a Sans no le importó. Casi había conseguido dormirse del todo cuando percibió al otro esqueleto acercarse por el hueco de su oído y su voz haciéndole leves cosquillas con su aliento.

Un par de segundos más tarde, el esqueleto más bajo abrió las cuencas de golpe y miró al otro.

-¿De verdad?

Papyrus cabeceó, un poco de naranja en el rostro. Sans observó su pecho, cubierto por una camisa blanca.

-¡Bueno, no ahora! –replicó el esqueleto-. Cuando estemos solos.

Ni bien acabó de decirlo, Sans se levantó de su asiento y le tiró del brazo. Papyrus se salió de su asiento, masticando su último trozo de pastel y ni siquiera había conseguido tragarlo cuando de pronto se encontró dando un paso en el interior de su tráiler oscuro, el sonrojo celeste en el rostro de Sans la otra única fuente de luz aparte de la luna entrando por la ventana.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso –dijo Papyrus, pasándose la mano por el rostro-. ¿Qué clase de impresión crees que va a dejar una escapada así?

-Vamos, hermano –dijo Sans, atrayéndolo desde la cintura. Papyrus bufó y se cruzó de brazos frente al epíteto. Al principio había sido maravilloso poder escuchar todo el amor y la ternura de Sans destilándose en esa sola palabra, una que ninguno de los dos había podido asociar a nadie antes, pero ahora sabía que Sans la usaba más que nada con la expresa intención de suavizarlo. Lo peor era que funcionaba con una irritante frecuencia-. Son nuestros amigos y me han visto cabecear desde que terminó el espectáculo. Estoy seguro de que entenderán que tenía que tomarme una siesta de emergencia.

-Arrastrándome a mí de paso –apuntó Papyrus, todavía rehusándose a mirarlo-. Ni siquiera pude terminar mi pastel.

-Te cocinaré yo mismo un millón de pasteles –dijo Sans, tomándole la mano para depositar un beso en el dorso. ¡Maldito! Papyrus se la sacó de encima y le clavó una mirada indignada. Su hermano sabía exactamente lo que hacía con ese gesto, lo rápido que podía enviar magia anaranjada a su rostro, lo fácil que lo desarmaba. Sans sonrió un poco más amplio que antes-. O le pediré a Toriel ayuda al menos. No quisiera revolverte las costillas o algo así.

-Ese ni siquiera fue un juego de palabras –protestó Papyrus, llevándose una mano a la sien-. Pero… si estás tan ansioso… -Sans siguió sonriendo incluso cuando le tomó el frente de su camiseta. No que su cara permitía mucho más, pero Papyrus había aprendido a diferenciar cuando era un gesto sentido y cuándo la simple formación de su rostro-. Entonces supongo que no debería hacerte esperar más.

Le sugirió enfáticamente a través de sus manos que se moviera al final del corto pasillo, dándole un empujón final para que cayera sobre su cama. Antes de que se irguiera del todo, Papyrus se le subió al regazo, apoyando las manos en sus hombros para mantenerlo contra el colchón. Conectó sus cuencas intensamente hasta que los dos fueron incapaces de contener la risa.

-Pero en serio –insistió Papyrus, inclinándose sobre su hermano-. Quiero intentar algo diferente, si te parece.

-Adelante –dijo Sans.

-Cierra los ojos.

-De acuerdo –Sans cerró las cuencas.

-Nada de espiar, ¿entendido? Ni de usar las manos. O… o tendré que vendarte. El Gran Papyrus ha estado practicando sus nudos y no creo que quieras ser el blanco de ellos.

-Mmm –emitió Sans, como si estuviera considerándolo-. Nah, está bien. Continúa y no espiaré.

Papyrus rozó brevemente los dientes contra su mejilla antes de bajarse de la cama y empezar a sacarle el calzado, para continuar con los pantalones. Los huesos de la pelvis apenas estaban coloreados con una delgada capa de magia azul, demostrando que el monstruo estaba apenas empezando a aclimatarse a lo que pensaba hacer.

Sans liberó un suspiro placentero cuando Papyrus empezó a pasar su lengua anaranjada por encima, dándole pequeños mordiscos en los bordes. Mientras mantenía a su boca ocupada, con las manos subió la camiseta hasta revelar las costillas inferiores.

A diferencia de en su propio cuerpo, el blanco de los huesos de Sans estaba plagado de marcas, algunas más profundas o largas que otras, producto de los largos años de maltrato que pasara desde que era niño en aquel otro circo dirigido por una humana inescrupulosa. Había tomado lo suyo convencer a Sans de que podía desnudarse frente a él sin miedo, que incluso si llevaba esas heridas eso no lo hacía en lo absoluto menos atractivo para sus cuencas.

A Papyrus no le hacía gracia que existieran en primer lugar, pero si había algo que tenía que apreciar era que volvían a Sans más receptivo de lo normal a cualquier gesto que tuviera una buena intención detrás. Incluso si era la más gentil y breve caricia que pudiera realizar, el alma de Sans devoraba el amor que le transmitía como si fuera un banquete completo, echando por la borda la más mínima tensión que hubiera estado aquejando al monstruo antes. No podía negar que le gustaba poder tener ese efecto. Un suspiro de pura complacencia llenó el ambiente.

Bajo sus atenciones, la magia azulada se extendió y pareció solidificarse por toda la zona, todavía buscando tomar forma. Papyrus continuó lamiendo el centro brillante, fascinado como siempre con el sabor de su hermano: no estaba seguro cómo describirlo sino era con el recuerdo gustativo que dejaba en su lengua, algo amargo, caliente pero dulce, como una taza de café a la que le hubieran puesto más azúcar de la que Papyrus hubiera preferido en la suya. Pero cuando venía de la fuente de la que tomaba ahora, ese sabor estaba más que bien. Era Sans, al fin y al cabo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que una erección gruesa y sólida se irguiera frente a su rostro. Su brillo azulado era lo bastante tenue que permitía ver la ilusión de venas. Un aroma tan indefinible como el sabor de su magia se había vuelto más intenso y Papyrus enterró su rostro en la base, aspirándolo con fuerza antes de sacar la lengua y tragar lo más que podía, lo que considerando que no tenía una garganta en el sentido tradicional, era todo.

El interior de su boca estaba cubierta con la misma magia de su lengua, de modo que incluso dentro de su mandíbula todavía habría calor y una superficie suave sobre la cual la sensitiva piel mágica podría deslizarse.

-Mmm, Pap –dijo Sans, removiéndose. Papyrus subió la vista desde donde estaba hacia su rostro, insistiendo con su lengua en la punta, para asegurarse de que no rompía las reglas. Las cuencas cerradas, las manos detrás de la cabeza, y la espalda arqueándose de forma leve bajo el deleite que experimentaba. Eso estaba muy bien-. Te… has vuelto muy bueno ahora, ¿no? Debe ser toda la práctica, heh… En serio, te sientes increíble. Estás enloqueciéndome aquí.

Papyrus le dio una larga lamida, dejando escuchar su propio sonido de satisfacción.

-Gracias, hermano. También mereces algo de crédito por siempre ser un sujeto de pruebas tan dispuesto.

-Ya me conoces, Paps. Lo que sea por ayudar.

-Nyehe, sí –acordó Papyrus, rodeándole el tronco con su lengua y chupando por el medio-. ¿Estás listo entonces para sentir mi nuevo truco?

-Oh, sí.

En su tono de voz quedó claro que estaba ampliando su natural sonrisa. Papyrus se abrió la camisa y llamó a una porción de la magia que se había ido a su entrepierna para que se trasladara a su pecho, adonde se concentró con fuerza en adquirir la forma que necesitaba.

-¿Pap?

-No seas impaciente, Sans –dijo Papyrus, viendo que ya estaba funcionando pero todavía no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente-. Sólo hoy he conseguido descubrirlo y… ¡lo tengo! ¡Sabía que lo haría, nyehehe! Quiero decir… ¡no mires! No abras las cuencas. Necesito a alguien confiable que me diga qué tal se sienten –Papyrus se puso de pie y volvió a subirse a la cama, por encima del estómago de su hermano. Las manos de Sans se movieron como si quisieran posarse en sus caderas pero, antes de que Papyrus pudiera regañarlo al respecto, regresaron detrás de su cabeza-. Nyeh, muy bien, hermano. ¿Tanto querías esto, no? Ahora vas a tenerlo.

El alto esqueleto se inclinó, dejando que sus nuevos pechos, dos grandes formaciones de magia anaranjada, colgaran a ambos lados del rostro de Sans. Soltando un suspiro de gusto, el más bajo esqueleto adelantó la cabeza, hundiéndose del todo entre los pechos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, agitándolos contra sus huesos.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Papyrus, aguantándose una pequeña risa.

Los movimientos le hacían unas leves cosquillas.

-Mmm –emitió Sans en tono afirmativo. Luego se alejó para poder decir-. Podría dormirme aquí. ¿Y dices que recién hoy lo descubriste? Estoy impresionado.

-Deberías. Todo lo que hace el Gran Papyrus es impresionante –Papyrus tomó uno de sus pechos y pasó el pezón brillante por sus dientes. Sans abrió de inmediato la boca para empezar a lamer a placer la superficie, restregando su propio rostro cuando el punto se endureció-. Nyeh… -pronunció. Sus nuevas partes eran sólo otra extensión de su magia así que desde luego que serían sensibles. Pero aun así no estaba preparado para la nueva ola de placer que barrió sobre su alma, arrancándole contra su voluntad un largo gemido.

-Mmm –pronunció ahora Sans, apreciativo-. Lindo.

-N-no he terminado –dijo Papyrus, incapaz de contener su cuerpo de continuar frotándose contra el rostro de su hermano, el cual continuaba dándole lametones. En algún punto tanto su alma como la de Sans se habían encontrado en el limitado espacio entre sus cuerpos. El placer del bajo esqueleto hacía brillar el alma azul todavía más intensamente que la naranja y la transferencia que se daba cuando se unían de ese modo le estaba nublando la cabeza-. Había algo más que q-que quería hacer…

-No dejes que yo te detenga –dijo Sans, sin mostrar ninguna intención de detenerse.

Papyrus rezongó y le alejó su pecho de golpe, bajando su cuerpo para tomar el rostro de Sans en su mano y atrapar la lengua todavía afuera con la suya propia. Mientras lo seguía besando, llevó una mano hacia su propia entrepierna y frotó el montón de magia todavía sin definir. La sensación placentera le hizo gemir contra la boca de su hermano, el cual se movió dentro de su boca como si quisiera comerse sus sonidos.

Cuando pasados unos segundos consiguió los resultados que buscaba, movió sus caderas ahora, provocando una deliciosa fricción entre sus dos erecciones. Ni bien lo sintió, una pierna de Sans subió hasta la cadera de Papyrus en tanto elevaba las suyas, negándose a romper el contacto.

-Hazlo –dijo el bajo esqueleto, rápido.

-Nyeh ¿hacer qué?–preguntó Papyrus, tratando de sonar serio y seductor pero fallando sin remedio al no poder contener su risita de deleite. Sans no podía ser el único hermano que llevara al otro hasta el límite y estaba resultando divertido ver el resultado de sus esfuerzos-. No sé qué es lo que quieres, Sans. ¿Te importaría decírmelo?

-Fóllame –masculló Sans. Su voz como un jadeo desesperado. En realidad no podía culparlo. La conexión de sus almas parecía duplicar todas sus sensaciones, borrando las líneas entre sus propias necesidades y las de su compañero. Incluso a Papyrus le estaba resultando difícil contenerse-. Métemela. Jódeme. Por favor. Y déjame tocarlas.

-Pero qué codicioso eres, hermano –se rió Papyrus, juguetón.

No obstante, le rozó la mejilla con los dientes y se irguió, acercando las piernas del monstruo hacia sí. Con el dedo tanteó más allá de los testículos hasta tocar a una entrada caliente y palpitante para él. Tomó a su propia erección para presionar en los alrededores y se sonrió cuando las caderas de Sans giraron, buscando apurar el proceso. El alma azulada titilaba contra la suya. No queriendo alargar más la tortura, Papyrus le puso la mano en la cadera, manteniéndolo quieto, y empujó su pelvis contra el monstruo, sintiéndose consumido por su calor mágico. Un largo gemido en el que se mezclaron dolor y placer resonó en el interior de su cráneo, proveniente de la mandíbula de Sans.

Sorprendentemente, el esqueleto bajo había conseguido mantenerse ciego hasta ese momento y sus manos apretaban en sendos puños las sábanas a sus lados para evitar tocarlo. Sin dejar de embestirle, Papyrus tomó una de sus manos y la dirigió hacia su pecho, apretando sus dedos sobre los ajenos.

-Puedes ver ahora –dijo entre jadeos.

Las pupilas blancas de Sans parecían dos puntos dibujados en tiza disuelta. En cuanto notó que estas estaban fijas en el movimiento de sus pezones, Papyrus movió la mano de Sans para por encima y esa pareció ser el único incentivo que le hacía falta al otro monstruo para subir su otra mano, continuando las caricias.

-¿Es… -dijo Papyrus, de pronto sintiéndose bastante consciente de su cuerpo frente a la atención de Sans que fijaba en esas partes en especial- es bueno, Sans? ¿Te gusto así?

-Me gustas de cualquier manera, hermano –respondió Sans, una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. La luz celeste que permeaba sus mejillas era una de esas pocas visiones de las que Papyrus creía nunca tendría suficiente-. Eres el Gran Papyrus, ¿no? Y ahora sí que estoy sintiendo que eres grande en otros sentidos. Cómo no podría encantarme eso.

-¡Sans! –protestó Papyrus, pero ni siquiera él podía mantener esa fachada y se rió, un poco avergonzado pero de última complacido. Antes le escandalizaban esa clase de comentarios con sentidos obscenos, pero ahora estaba bien mientras estuvieran sólo ellos dos-. Gracias.

-Aah… -Sans echó hacia atrás la cabeza- de nada.

Papyrus presionó a sus pechos para que se movieran arriba y debajo de las costillas expuestas, siguiendo el momento en que se salía casi por completo para volver a entrar, arrancando sonidos cada vez más escandalosos. Sus pezones endurecidos quedaban atrapados por el espacio entre los huesos un instante antes de deslizarse hacia el siguiente. En algún momento Sans unió sus piernas por sobre sus caderas, acortando la distancia aceptable entre ellos. Con esa nueva restricción, Papyrus la suplió impulsándose con mayor fuerza.

-Pap, Pap, Pap –dijo Sans, atrayéndolo con una mano detrás de su cuello. Papyrus recibió contra su rostro cada nueva exhalación-. Tan bueno… eres excelente… el mejor…

Papyrus le besó profundamente, enterrándolo bajo su peso contra la cama. Sans le rodeó con los dos brazos, no perdiendo tiempo en corresponder con un deseo incontrolable. Los resortes de su cama rechinaban bajo ellos, sus almas juntas formaban una linterna capaz de iluminar todo el cuarto. Cuando los interiores de Sans apretaron con una especial intensidad, Papyrus se irguió de golpe, sacando su miembro para dar a lugar un gimoteo de protesta.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nyeh, no era así como quería hacerte terminar –dijo Papyrus, arrodillándose de nuevo entre sus piernas y tomando sus pechos entre sus manos-. Sino así.

Apretó la erección entre los pechos y los deslizó de arriba abajo. La fricción no era ideal, así que dejó caer algo de su propia saliva por encima para servir de lubricación. Cuando baja del todo hasta la base, aprovechaba de lamer con gusto la punta sensitiva. El cuerpo del esqueleto bajo se tensionó y pronto los gemidos regresaron.

Ahora que estaba más húmedo, sus pechos se movían con facilidad, realizando una presión que esperaba fuera placentera. Volvió a sacar la lengua y chupó por el hueco adonde saldría su exceso de magia, levantando sus cuencas para encontrar las de su hermano, mirándole fijo.

-¿Esto te parece…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Sans ahogó un nuevo gemido y de pronto había acabado sobre su rostro. Papyrus probó los restos que habían caído sobre sus dientes y percibió un sabor sólo un poco más intenso que su magia en estado puro. Ya lo había probado antes, desde luego, pero todavía no se le agotaba la fascinación.

-Wowie –dijo, sonriente-. ¡De verdad debo haberme vuelto excelente!

Sans, todavía recuperando la respiración, se rió suavemente, el azul de su rostro creciendo.

-Lo siento –dijo-, pero tú y esas cosas… no pude aguantarme.

-Está todo bien, hermano –aseguró Papyrus-. Lo hice para darte placer, así que sólo puedo considerar esto como misión cumplida.

-Heh, eso sí… ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Pudiste…?

Papyrus se sentó sobre sus talones y abrió sus piernas, mostrando su todavía sólida erección.

-Oh –dijo Sans-. Entonces déjame ayudarte con eso.

El alto esqueleto se puso de pie, hizo contacto entre sus dientes y se irguió del todo, agitando su miembro frente al rostro del otro.

-Bueno, aquí vamos –dijo Sans, reemplazando la mano de Papyrus con la otra y masturbándole un par de veces antes de dejar entrar a toda la formación en su boca.

Papyrus no sabía cómo lo hacía; de alguna manera Sans manipulaba su magia para que adentro de su boca se sintiera tan suave y apretado por su entrada inferior, con la mayor diferencia siendo la lengua y la succión de la que era presa. Los ruidos que ambos hacían le intoxicaban casi tanto como la sensación de por sí. Sentía a sus piernas débiles, pero no pensaba cambiar la posición. Había algo extrañamente atractivo en mantenerse de pie y erecto en esa situación mientras su pareja se mantenía inclinada, casi de rodillas en el suelo.

Un respingo de sorpresa se le escapó cuando una de las manos de Sans subió hasta uno de sus pechos, estrujándolos y sobándolos con una nueva saña. Papyrus tuvo que apoyar una mano sobre su cráneo moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante, sólo para tener un punto concreto sobre el cual centrarse.

Ante el contacto, Sans dirigió su pupila hacia arriba y le guiñó una cuenca. El esqueleto bajo abrió la boca, dejándole tener una visión de primera fila a su miembro naranja encima de la lengua azulada, una sonrisa elevando los costados de su mandíbula, antes de que lo hiciera desaparecer en su interior hasta frotar sus dientes contra los huesos de su pelvis. Papyrus apretó sus propios dientes. Si tuviera labios ya se los estaría mordisqueando sin remedio. No pudo evitar un ligero temblor bajo la mirada todavía presente de su hermano, vislumbrada para él justo entre sus pechos.

Ahora entendía mejor cómo el otro había terminado tan pronto. Una visión así podía hacer a alguien perder la cabeza. No sabía si era por eso, los toques, la mamada o sólo porque sentía el inusual entusiasmo que Sans ponía en su actividad, pero pronto, demasiado pronto para su gusto, algo se liberó en su entrepierna y antes de que lo supiera Sans había vuelto a meter toda su extensión, recibiendo directo en la garganta su orgasmo. Potentes sonidos de músculos que en realidad no existían le hicieron saber que Sans estaba tragándolo todo, sin perderse la más mínima porción.

La magia que formaba sus pechos se deshizo con la que había formado su miembro. Las almas ahora brillaban con un brillo tenue, agotadas ambas, pero todavía unidas. No iban a separarse a menos que ellos realmente lo quisieran, y ahora la compañía del otro parecía ser justo el ingrediente que faltaba.

Papyrus abrazó a su hermano, llevándoselo consigo a la cama y enterró el rostro en su hombro. Sans le abrazó a su vez, pasando sus dientes suavemente por su cuello, haciéndolos chocar en cada vértebra.

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió el bajo esqueleto.

-Sí –dijo Papyrus-. Sólo… no sabía cuánta magia iba a tomarme eso. Me siento un poco mareado. Y me duele un poco la espalda, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cómo hacen otros monstruos para llevar esas cosas todo el tiempo?

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? –ofreció Sans.

-Mnno –respondió Papyrus, girándose en la cama para quedar de espalda, llevándose a su hermano consigo. Sans apoyó la cabeza contra sus costillas-. No quiero migajas en la cama. Con una siesta estaré como nuevo, Sans, no te preocupes. Espero que para entonces la incomodidad pase. ¿Sabes? Tú probablemente podrías haberlo hecho por más tiempo sin problemas.

-¿Es esa tu idea de una sutil sugerencia? –La voz de Sans era irónica, pero no maliciosa.

-No sé qué había de sutil en eso –afirmó Papyrus -. Yo sólo pienso que te verías bien con ellos. Y… tal vez sentirlos… unos contra otros… ¿tal vez estaría bien? Esas partes son sensibles, más de lo que esperaba. Estoy seguro de que entre dos el placer sería doble.

Sans levantó la cabeza y encontró las cuencas de su hermano. Este tenía una sonrisa que tal vez intentaba ser persuasiva, pero desde su posición sólo se veía como un gesto esperanzado. Sans se irguió un poco para posar sus dientes en la mandíbula inferior.

-¿Quién diría que Papyrus tendría ideas tan sucias? Mírate queriendo meterme en una orgía de pechugas mágicas.

-Nyehe –rió el esqueleto, un poco de naranja en el rostro-. Bueno, si se tiene tan buen compañero, las ideas fluyen por sí mismas.

-Eso no puedo discutirlo –Sans atrajo las sábanas deshechas para que lo cubrieran y una almohada para que dejaran caer sus cabezas. Una vez acomodados, volvió a recostarse contra su cuerpo. Los pechos ya no estaban ahí, pero todavía percibía el calor y el movimiento vivo de su hermano, lo que para él era más que suficiente para garantizar un buen sueño-. Supongo que no tengo otra opción entonces. Lo haremos, pero por ahora descansa, Pap.

Papyrus chocó dientes con su coronilla.

-Buenas noches, hermano –dijo el alto esqueleto.

Algo en su tono hizo al otro sonreír.

-Buenas noches.

Se durmieron uno junto al otro, la luz de sus almas unidas no molestándoles en lo absoluto.

* * *

Fue una petición por tumblr, qué puedo decir.


End file.
